


Where It All Began

by PurpleDragoness



Series: Rise of the Guardians [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, General, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragoness/pseuds/PurpleDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots and drabbles set during and between the series. Some are answers to prompts, others are random ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _It's time to wake up, Hana."_

Fear. That's the first thing I remember. As I took the first few pulls of air, I only felt pain and absolute fear. And then I saw the memories. Flashes of the past few days rushed before my eyes. Executed as a witch, hung, and thrown in a cart… oh gods, a cart of the dead. I struggled out of the cart, staggering off into the woods in a panic. I fell once and got to my feet again. I felt the dirt, the cold. I felt the tall grass and branches whipping at my still bare legs. I clutched my chest as I kept running, feeling the burn of my lungs.

And then I heard a laugh. It was so dark, so scary, it only drove me on faster. I stopped short as I came to the edge of a lake, and looked up at the bright moon. As I did, I heard a voice, silvery, kind. It was the same one I heard when I first woke in the cart. _"I place upon you the gift of the Chosen. The gift of All Hallows."_

I narrowed my eyes. "The gift of All Hallows? I don't understand. I am not a witch! Doesn't anyone understand?" I shouted to the skies.

" _You are Hana Eve, the spirit of All Hallows."_

"I don't understand! Who are you?" Silence was the only response I received. I stood in the cold, screaming to the stars through my still raw throat. The man would never answer me again.

I knelt in the forming snow, fingers tracing the rope marks on my throat. I swallowed, feeling the flesh rise up to meet my fingers. I wanted to flinch at the divots in my skin.

I chanced a glance at my reflection and stifled a shriek. I looked at my hands and stared at the flesh for the first time. From what I could tell in the moonlight, my skin was ashen, as if I were one of the dead. As I thought about it, the tone was fitting. My reflection showed black markings around my eyes, over my nose and lips, and three thin lines ran vertically over my lips as well. I turned my face, seeing blackened cheekbones. Most shocking were the two small horns protruding from my limp short hair. I tentatively reached up to touch them, and retracted my hand just as quickly as I noticed they were indeed part of my skull.

I had no more tears. I had shed the last of them when I faced the noose just hours ago. The cold stung my naked skin, giving me the beautiful yet horrible reminder I was indeed alive. As I looked around, I saw more than I ever had as a human. Not just sharper vision, but I could see... things. Everything had an ethereal glow, making it so beautiful. Even the lake shimmered, especially in the moonlight. It took my breath away.

I startled as a weight fell over my shoulders, and I saw a black cloth fall around me. "Now what is a young woman like yourself doing all the way out here, naked and all alone?"

It was such a seductive, deep voice I almost didn't want to turn around. Fear gripped at me as I realized how vulnerable I really was. I had been stripped of everything, leaving me with absolutely nothing. I realized just how alone I really was. Anyone was better than no one. "Do what you're going to do and leave. Please."

The voice chuckled and the presence behind me sat down, forcing me to look at him. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. His skin was more ashen than mine, and his pale eyes reflected the moonlight with ease. His black hair was slicked back in a way that still made it look soft if I were to touch it. He was bare-chested, meaning what was wrapped around me was most likely his cloak. "Trust me when I say I would have done so already if I wanted to do anything."

I was more interested in his strange glow. His aura, I suppose I could say. I wasn't used to being able to see such things. He was dangerous, I could tell that much, but there was something else. He was alone in the world, sad in a way. But the sorrow was so beautiful I almost couldn't look away. "Who are you?"

"My name is Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. I suppose you would know me best as the Boogieman."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"Have you got worms in your ears already?"

"No, I heard you, but do you really expect me to believe that?"

He grinned, showing me jagged teeth, and glanced at me. "You should start believing in many things, woman. Yourself, for starters. What is your name?"

"S— Hana. Hana Eve."

"I see. And what do you represent?"

I was so utterly confused, and still scared. I clutched the cloak tighter to my frame. "All Hallows. He said I was to represent All Hallows."

His laugh returned, sending a shiver down my spine. "Well then, this is your night. Relish it. Feel the spirits as they come from the other side, on this, the night were the land of the dead is closely connected with that of the living."

I looked around again, and clutched at his arm in instinct as spirits wandered through the woods around us, their gaze constant and unwavering as they walked. "I don't understand." I hated how my voice still rasped, and how a lump formed in my throat again. It was all too much. "God, I don't understand."

"God has nothing to do with it. You'll soon find out there never was one."

As terrifying as the spirits were, I could see them as something else. They were lost, looking for those they had left behind. "What am I?"

"A Spirit, so far as I can tell. One raised by the Man in the Moon from the looks of it."

I frowned and looked at him, letting him have his limb back. "Man in the Moon?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the stories. Look there. Do you see the pattern in the moon, never changing? The pattern makes a face. The stories are there is a man on the moon, looking down upon everyone."

I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Man can't travel to the moon."

"Oh but it's true. I put him there myself, though that is another story for another day, I suppose. Regardless, he is not a human. Nor am I. Nor are you anymore. He brought you back to life to serve a purpose. That purpose is to monitor the activities that happen this day."

"I'm not… human anymore?"

"Have you seen yourself, woman? Your eyes are glowing in the darkness. You have horns, skin like mine, ears ending in sharp points. You may have been human at one point, but not anymore. Embrace it. You are now superior." He stood with the help of his staff and started to leave. "You can keep the coat. I'll form another one."

My heart leapt in my throat as I stood to face him, gripping the coat tightly in my grasp. "You're just going to leave me out here?"

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I? I see no reason to take you along with me. You'll be fine on your own."

A sharp wail of a ghost nearby made me jump and rush forward, grasping on to his arm in instinct again. "Please, Mr. Black. Don't leave me out here. I-I don't know anything. I'm… who am I anymore? What is my purpose? I'm scared."

That seemed to trigger something in him. He grinned again. "Oh I know you are. I can feel it. However, I see no use in you."

My grip slacked on his arm and I stepped back. "Please. I'm alone, I'm scared, I've nothing anymore." I looked around as the ghosts seemed to be getting closer. "What am I to do with myself?" A soft sob escaped my throat, surprising even me. I thought I was done with the tears. I fell to my knees in a sudden wave of weakness. "Please don't leave me alone."

He was so quiet for the longest time, I thought he had left. What seemed like a decade passed before he spoke again. "Don't make me regret this. You will learn to use your powers as I teach them to you. I want nothing but promising results. Hopefully I'll have you trained enough for next year, and introduce you to as much of the world that I can."

I looked up at him in shock. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"And none of this Mr. Black shit, I'll have none of that. You will address me as Pitch, or Master, is that understood?"

I nodded. Anything to get out of the biting cold. "Yes, my master." He extended his hand to me and I took it without regrets.

"Do not disappoint me."


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed, and I didn't disappoint him once. I picked up on everything he taught me easily. I learned how to spawn creatures using shadows. He had his own shadow and sand techniques, and we found out I had my own. He could create creatures of Nightmares, I could create things of pure shadows and fear. Bats mainly. I could also control skeletons and ghosts and have them work for me, preparing for the next night that I would be left on my own.

I learned quickly that I couldn't digest food anymore. My cycles were also nonexistent. Everything else worked fine. We both discovered I fed like him. Off of terror of children and adults alike. I found I liked terrorizing them. I never threatened their lives, I just… scared them silly, that's all. I didn't have to defend myself around him. He was the one who encouraged me to be terrifying. He taught me how to read a person's greatest fear and use it to my advantage. While I could create nightmares, my talents were best suited for physical applications.

There was one talent I found that scared the daylights out of me at first.

He had taken me to a graveyard one night, full of raised bodies. It had flooded recently, sending caskets and bodies out into the streets. It wasn't hard to scare many of the people that night. All it took was an effort of will to make the skeletons dance. I think I gave one man such a scare a bit of his hair turned white prematurely. I only laughed as I fed on the fear, still getting accustomed to eating that way. I thought nothing of it as I touched one of the bones of the skeletons.

Immediately I saw images, memories that were not my own. They belonged to a woman in her early sixties. One who died from an unknown illness. She had been alone, widowed without children. No one to mourn her. When I finally came to I had tears on my cheeks and I tossed the bone off as if it were hot. It took some time to get used to, but it seemed he enjoyed hearing the stories of the departed, and so I honed my skills in learning about my so-called coworkers. There was one more thing we learned, one that I should never, ever do.

There are different forms of fear, you know. There is tension, there is fright, horror, terror, dread, and full blown panic. I could feed off of many of those, up until dread. That was the last one I could use.

A man in Germany was on a killing rampage in 1553, and the inhabitants of a recently struck village were growing panicked. Pitch thought, and I did as well, this would be the best place to satiate ourselves for quite some time. Everyone was on the verge of a panic attack. I did as I always did to fill my quota, trying to not go too far overboard. He had told me the fear high was something to not be ashamed of, and it affected everyone differently. When I felt the need to… well, be filled in other ways, I confined myself to my quarters any time I was on the fear high. There was no way I could bring myself to see if he would be receptive to those sorts of advances, and honestly, I wasn't interested at that time.

Regardless, I fed from the panicked villages, but something was wrong. I filled up quickly, yes, but something in me pulsed. I grew dizzy and colors started to blend together. Wicked images flashed before my eyes and I heard distorted laughter, mocking and prodding at me. I quickly understood I could not absorb panic, not of this magnitude. I could make out his concerned features, but even that blended together into nothing as the world began to spin. I remember him bringing me back to his lair and staying by my side the rest of the night, well into the morning. The entire time I had to endure the worst after effect of my life. For eight hours. After that, I never fed off panic again, and he didn't make me. I was afraid I had disappointed him. He said he was just glad I was fine. Apparently I had muttered and cried for most of it, saying things like "don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again". I can't recall saying it, and I apologized for my burden. He only prepared me for my next lesson.

After then, I started looking at him differently. I started seeing him as more than a teacher. He didn't seem to look at me like that, but I couldn't tell for sure. As the year passed, I learned everything I could. I even learned to summon my own horse, created from dark thoughts and shadows. He was a magnificent horse, made of pure muscle and strength, with such a gentle heart. He had black fur with a green skeletal pattern stained on it, and his eyes glowed the same green. I named him Hessian. It was a fitting name for a steed like him.

I was left on my own that All Hallows Eve. I held nothing back. My powers were at their peak, and I enjoyed myself fully. Everyone ran in fright as things started to go bump in the night. My Shadowbats helped corral the spirits of the dead through towns all over the world, sending just enough fear through the earth. I felt power I had never felt before. I was stronger, and I filled dreams with nightmares through the nights. As the day after rose, as All Hallows came to a close, I looked over my work, seeing the spirits return to their graves, watching the skeletons return to where I had summoned them. Each Shadowbat dispersed until I would call for them again. I leaned against Hessian's shoulder, smiling at my work.

"I see you won't need me anymore."

I looked to my left, seeing Pitch standing there, admiring the work as well. "I wouldn't say that. I'm sure there are a few more things I can learn."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing that I could teach you." He turned away from the rising sun. "You never disappointed me. For the past three hundred and sixty five days you have done every task I gave you without complaint, and without issue. That is quite remarkable." He glanced at me. "You are a talented woman. I wish you well in your work."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Are you leaving me on my own?"

"There is nothing more you can learn from me. It's time you set off on your own. Though I must admit, you do have a knack for immersing yourself in the darkness."

I slowly absorbed what he was saying, and I could feel my heart breaking. I had loved him for some time, two months now, but I knew he never would return the feeling. I was still sentimental, and I hated it. Over the year I had grown patient, calculating. I didn't show fear or trepidation while in the field. I showed no weaknesses. I doubt he even knew how I felt. "I see."

I was clinging to the only thing I could. The first person I had ever seen after my rebirth. The first person to ever accept the fact I was different. That I did ask questions. That I wasn't an ordinary silent woman. I had thoughts, and he seemed to value those thoughts. I cleared my throat and kept my face neutral. "If that is what you believe… Will I see you again?"

"Here and there, I suppose. If you continue to spread nightmares to the children, I'm sure our paths will cross again. Farewell, Hana. It's been… interesting."

I could only nod and turn my head to Hessian's shoulder, hiding my face from view. I wouldn't let him see me cry. I wouldn't let him know he had broken my heart.

"Then again…"

My head snapped in the direction of his voice, seeing him still standing there. He stared at his staff, twirling it in his fingers.

"You could stay in Venice. The lair is awfully large for just myself. And I'm sure there are some things I could still teach you."

I stared at him incredulously before I broke out into a grin. "Admit it. You'd miss me."

A smirk emerged on his face and he looked to me, still twirling his staff. "You keep things interesting, to say the least." He held up a finger. "There is one trick I didn't teach you."

Before I could ask he slipped into the shadows, disappearing altogether. I looked around, finding no trace of him in the rising sun. "Pitch?"

"I've gone nowhere."

I twirled around, finding him directly behind me. "What did you do?"

"Shadow stalking. I travel through the Void in two ways. Long distance, and short. I can travel all over, or just move out of the way." He grinned. "Flight or fight, remember that, Hana." I nodded and watched him disappear again. I froze as I felt him press against my back, his lips against my ear. "Something like this takes time to learn, even with your prowess. I think you should come back with me."

Who was I to argue? I nodded.

"There's something else you need to learn."

Now I was confused. What else was I missing?

"You need to learn to control those dreams of yours. They're dark thoughts. I can see them when I'm asleep as well."

My nerves seized. How the hell… It was then I remembered, nightmares were dark thoughts. Fears were dark thoughts. He could read dark thoughts. I bit my lip. "Are you cross with me?"

"Of course not." He moved from behind me, only making it worse as he forced me to look at him. "Something needs to be done about them though." He took my wrist and brought me through the Void. "And I know what to do."

What was it he would do? What could he possibly do to rid myself of such perverse dreams? I couldn't help them. They were subconscious thoughts brought to the surface. Did he know of a way to stifle the subconscious for good? Before I knew it we left the Void, bringing us back to Italy. However, it was a part of it I hadn't seen before. I saw a fireplace in the corner, with a comfortable looking chair sitting in front of it. In front of that was a grand bed, covered in red sheets.

I was in his bedroom.

I was in the Boogieman's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried backing up but his grip on my wrist held firm. "W-what do you have in mind?"

"Don't play coy. I see what you long for in those dreams of yours." He forced me back a step. "You want to feel my soft touch." Another step. "You hope for me to be a gentle man." And another. "You want me to touch you in such intimate ways." And another. "And you want me to take you, to make love to you." Another. "I have one thing to say to you about that." I felt a shock run through my body as I hit the wall hard. "I am not a gentle man." He held his arms on either side of my shoulders, effectively pinning me between, quite literally, a rock and a hard place. I say hard place due to something _very_ hard below his waist pressing against my leg. "When I do this, I don't make love to anyone. I fuck, and I fuck hard." He rolled his hips against my leg, making something tremble in me.

He was trying to scare me into denying him. He thought I only lusted after him and he was trying to make me turn away.

He was only turning me on.

I had been wearing leather pants for awhile now, finding them more practical than dresses. The rubbing of his soft cloth against my leg, his own pressing against my center with every thrust, he was slowly driving me mad. "You can't scare me away that easily, Oogie."

I looked at his surprised face as it turned into a grin with his chuckle. "Did you call me Oogie?"

I met his grin. "I might have. Why? Can't I give you a pet name?"

His grip shifted to my wrists, holding them up and pinning them to the wall. "I am not your pet." He showed his teeth. His snarl faded into a neutral expression as he saw my surprised face. He turned it into an amused smirk. "But I'll allow it." He continued his rolling, making me writhe against him. "I see you're enjoying this." His chuckle was such a deep rumble it sent chills up my spine. It was only made worse as I moaned and it became a wicked cackle. "Well now, if you're enjoying it so much…" He leaned to my ear and dropped his voice to a seductive whisper, "Why don't you come for me? I think you can do that for me."

I wasn't sure what he meant. I had only had sex once in my life. Nothing came from it. No joy, no pleasure, and certainly not this much anxiety. I had pleasured myself, due to my fear highs, but it was nothing like this. Something was building inside me. Intense heat flew from my sex, setting it ablaze with prickling pleasure. My heart rate increased, my throat went dry. I leaned back against the wall, keeping my hips just as they were, not wanting him to stop. My head tilted back with a mewling sound escaping my lips. I was on the verge of screaming. My heart was pounding against my ribs.

"That's it. Let me make you come for your master."

My body gave a quick jerk against him before I felt something I had never felt before in my whole twenty-one years of life. I learned very quickly what he meant by making me come. That was just what it felt like. My eyes clenched closed and a scream escaped me. My nails dug into my palms as I jerked against his leg, my whole body quivering. "God, Pitch! D-don't stop!"

He chuckled, sinking his teeth into my neck, intensifying the pleasure. My head went light as my fingers arched into claws against the pleasure. "God has nothing to do with it, love," he said into my throat as his pace slowed down. "It's all me." He kept his leg still. "Now, do you still want me? It will only be my pleasure from here on out. You will please your master, and if I'm satisfied, I'll reward you. You can still back away. You can still leave unscathed, Hana."

I held firm, eyes hooded in post-orgasmic lust. "I still want you."

His grin returned and he let me go. "I know you hate the marks, so I've brought you a gift." He pulled a wide piece of leather from the inside of his cloak.

I looked at him incredulously. "A collar? I know I can be a bitch, but this is a bit much, isn't it?"

I made him laugh at least. "I'm only trying to help, Hana, you know this. And I've faced bitchier." He stood behind me and fastened the collar around my throat.

"Owners usually collar their pets."

"You catch on quick." He turned me around, placing his fingers to the material. "It's missing something…" He held on to it and encircled the bend in shadows. A D-ring and a skull charm materialized in his palm and he gave a small smirk. "Owners also tag their pets."

My breath hitched in my throat as he let the charm go and trailed his fingers down my clothed chest. "Just because you found me and trained me doesn't make me yours." I almost hated how he could make me breathless. "However, I suppose everything else you've done for me does. The moment you ask me to jump through hoops, your pet will bite back."

He let out a dark chuckle that made a tingle run up my spine. A lead materialized in his grasp and he tugged me forward, letting me realize it had attached to the ring. "Ooh, I look forward to it." He stood in front of the bed and unfastened his cloak, tossing it and the gold cuff around his chest to the side. I hadn't seen him bare-chested in almost a year, and it still left me aching. I stopped breathing for a moment when he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled out his cock. He forced me down to my knees, bringing me face to face with it. I wasn't disgusted; I was fascinated with how it was darker than his whole body. My heart started to pound again as he stroked himself, knowing I was watching him pleasure himself. He sat on the bed, still moving his hand. He parted his legs and pulled the lead, making me crawl forward, staring at his cock. He chuckled and I chanced a glance upward. The fireplace was giving his eyes such a terrifying glow, making me shiver.

I loved it all.

"Touch it, pet. Don't be shy. You'll need to know it intimately."

I tentatively reached out to touch it just as he was, but he snatched my hand and wrapped it tightly around his shaft in his grasp. A sharp moan left his lips and his head tilted a bit. Had I hurt him? "Oogie? Am I doing well?"

A satisfied chuckle left his throat and he took our hands away for a moment. I frowned as he spit into his hand and wrapped it around his shaft. Once he was done he took my hand again and moved it just as before, now slicker. His hips jerked at the feeling and he showed his teeth. "You're doing very well. Now move on your own." He took his hand away again, still holding the lead tightly as he leaned back, watching me stroke him. "Mm, that's right." Out of curiosity I used my other hand, now able to cover most of him. "Ah, harder."

I increased my grasp and used my own saliva to make him slick again. Which gave me an idea. I had heard of such a thing while I was a human woman, listening to wives swap stories. Apparently their husbands enjoyed when their wives took them in their mouths. I could see the appeal. I wondered what he would taste like. From the aura he gave off, he would taste like something dangerous, something so dark it would only taint a person's soul if they got too close.

I wanted it.

Without being told I trailed my tongue up his shaft, feeling him jerk forward. I swirled my tongue against his exposed tip. He tasted exactly as I would have expected him to taste. Of pure, raw power. I pulled as much as I could in my mouth before I triggered my gag reflex. I could still hold him in place with one of my fists.

He growled and held on to my hair. "I see you jump right into the fun things." He steadied his legs and shifted his hips slightly against me, pulling his cock out just the slightest before shifting back. I flattened my tongue against him while he did it again, and he clenched his jaws together. "Where did you learn this, you naughty girl?" He hummed an approval as he kept his thrusts exceptionally shallow. I gripped his shaft tighter and swirled my tongue around his tip, getting intoxicated by his scent. "If you do that while I fuck your mouth this won't last long. Unless there is something else you want." He looked down at me while I nodded. "Are you still sure? I won't be taking you gently." He used his grip on my hair to pull me all the way off him, letting me gasp for air. "I won't be whispering sweet nothings in your ear as if I were a lover. I won't be asking if you are ready for me. You will submit to me in any way I desire. Do you still want me to fuck you?'

Powers above, I did. He had been driving me mad for two months. Any time I entered my fear high and I barricaded myself in my rooms, it had been his face I saw while I relieved the tension, his voice that would talk to me while I eased it all. The real thing was nothing compared to my visions. I had never made myself orgasm as he had. And he had only used his leg. I wanted to see what the rest of him could do. "I do."

As an answer he forced me on him again, using his grip to move me as he liked. "Give your master a release then. And don't spit it out. You'll be punished if you do."

I vaguely knew what he meant, and I knew it was coming by his ragged breathing from his slack jaw, his eyes hooded as he watched me move. He snarled and stiffened, his grip increasing in my hair. I felt the hot ropes of his seed hit my throat before I tasted it. His diet of fear and terror made it taste of sweet absolute darkness, of pure supremacy. I kept moving until he was spent, breathing heavy as his release faded. To please him further, I swallowed it all.

He pulled out of my mouth, slowly getting soft again. "Now I have a little while before I can get like that again. One of the few downfalls to being a man."

He pulled the lead up, making me stand before him. He unfastened the button to my pants and pulled the zipper down torturously slow. He made it halfway with his fingers before he started to use his teeth, making me nervous and excited. He started shifting the leathers down, exposing my sex to him. I didn't even want to stop him. I wanted him to see all of me. Everyone else in the world could be scared of him. I wasn't scared. I wanted him to be the only one to make me feel good. I gasped and held on to his shoulders as he licked me, dragging his tongue along the still sensitive slit of skin. I tilted forward as he continued to slide the pants down my legs as far as he could reach. I kicked off my boots and stockings and stepped out of the pants, letting him toss them aside to who knows where. He nudged my legs apart so he could reach further back with his tongue. I gripped on his shoulders as he used his thumbs to expose my clit. The moment he began teasing the sensitive nerve my nails dug into his skin. It was a sensation I had never felt before. When I had sex the first time, there was no preparation. It had hurt, a lot. But I was so drunk I was numb to the brunt of the pain. I only felt the soreness the next day, and before I could properly react to it, I was stripped and thrown in jail, accused of witchcraft.

Was I scared of being sore again in the morning? Evening, really. Of course I was, but I would put up with it for him. He gave me everything I never really had. A home, a place of peace, a purpose. He gave me hope. And he gave me a reason to live.

I cried out as he added his fingers, flicking against the sensitive skin lightly. His deft fingers almost made me double over as I cried out for him. I was surprised with how easily he could send an electric shock through my belly, heightening my excitement. My nails dug in further as he slipped his fingers into me, curling them forward against something inside. I couldn't stand anymore. My knees were giving out. He didn't miss a beat as he hefted me up into his arms while he stood and turned me around. He fell with me on the mattress, placing me in such a way he was kneeling between my legs on the floor and he resumed his torturous actions. I squealed and bucked my hips, but he followed the whole way. Where the hell had he learned all of this? I didn't even know I could do this. I mewled and my back arched as the coil in my stomach wound ever tighter. I trembled and I screamed when the coil snapped, leaving me breathless. As with his leg, he slowed down before stopping completely.

"Move back a bit."

I did as asked, letting him kneel on the bed. He unbuttoned my red blouse, letting it fall open so I could hide nothing from him.

He gave me no warning as he thrust himself inside my still tight walls, forcing a gasp to leave me as he filled me up with such force. I was given no time to adjust to him as he held my legs prisoner while he leaned over me. I didn't even care. I was still sensitive from before, and the fast thrusts were only making me climax again and again as he rode out the orgasms. Each one made him moan. He kissed my throat and bit into it hard around the collar, making me gasp again as he was relentless.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed my lips. It sent such a shock through my body I immediately shifted them open so he could slip his tongue inside. It wasn't fair that he was good at so much, kissing included. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him in place, glad I had become somewhat flexible over the year. His thrusts slowed down suddenly and he pulled away, just looking at me, as if searching for something. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes. You're not scared of me. You're not terrified of what we're doing, not even anxious anymore. I don't think you've ever been scared of me. Why?"

There was no sense hiding it. He knew exactly why. He just wanted confirmation. "How long have you been alone, Oogie?"

He took my legs from his shoulders and let them lay against his sides. "Millennia. I only had the company of the moon, and even then he was silent. The others in our realm are not worth my time."

"Do you really want to continue to be alone? Do you really want me to run off scared of you?"

"Of course not. It is your choice. It's always been your choice since I met you."

"This time it is your choice. Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to leave? Which will it be?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I would meet the one woman who would stand up to me one day." His mirth faded and he looked down to my exposed chest. "I don't want you to leave."

I pulled his lips to mine in a scorching kiss, rolling my own hips against him. He hissed against my lips and moved with me, his hands traveling under my thighs to hold me up. I held him close as the waves of pleasure hit me again. This time I bit into his neck, muffling my cries of pleasure. It only made him groan louder, and I quickly realized something that turned him on immensely. I ran my sharp nails over his back and his hips jerked forward harder.

He growled into my throat. "Again. Bite harder."

I didn't need convincing. His pace became so frantic I had no choice. I made divots in his skin with my teeth, moaning into his flesh with every thrust, and he only gasped in pleasure.

"Scream for me, Hana."

I wasn't surprised when I felt a bit of liquid rush past my fingertips as my nails dug in to his flesh. At that point I would have screamed anything. "Pitch!" I could only gasp at his pace. His thrusts sent another ripple through my belly.

"Scream for your master." He was getting close again, I could tell. It was something about how he moved, how his expression changed so slightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for stability as an intense climax took hold of me. "I love you…"

He growled and pulled out of me, stroking himself until he spilled on my stomach with his lips pulled back in a snarl. I leaned up and kissed him again, surprised he still accepted it. It seemed he still had just a few bits of energy left. He kissed my throat, trailing his tongue over the exposed flesh. "Do you now?"

That was when I realized I had actually said that out loud. I had thought I said it in my head.

"I suppose that is acceptable. It would make this living arrangement complicated if you didn't."

I noticed something in the words that brought my attention to the surface. He could have been much rougher with me given his strength. He could have done a lot of damage, bound me in some way if he wanted to. Instead he had been, in his own way, gentle. Just rough enough to where I could get an idea of what to expect. I grinned. "You lied, you know."

"Have I?"

"You said you don't make love to anyone. What would you call that? You could have done a lot more to me."

He grinned and got up. "Exactly. You're not anyone."

My grin faded as he turned his back, looking for something to clean us both off with. "What?"

"You're not just anyone. You've grown on me the past year somehow." He found a towel and cleared off before tossing it to me.

I knew there was something he wasn't saying. He didn't have to. He showed it by pulling the sheets around us after I cleaned off and tossed the towel to the side. He let me curl up against him. The shadow lead had long since faded, but the collar stayed. I found I liked it, and what it represented. He wasn't the sort of person to throw his most vulnerable emotions around. I didn't expect him to. What he did physically made up for it all, and I understood what he wasn't saying.

In that moment I thought I knew him. I'd quickly find out I knew very little of the man I had spent a year living with. And I knew even less about what his kinks really were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge  
> Day One: Holding Hands  
> Prompt Name: Stay
> 
> I started doing that 30 Day OTP Challenge, and so any of the prompts that I can't draw will be posted as chapters here. They're all one shots that have to do with their past anyway, so it works out. If you'd like to see the drawings made, hop on over to my deviantart account under the name LuciferDragon.

Three years had passed since I had returned to Venice. It would seem shadow stalking was harder to learn when pleasurable distractions were introduced. I found the distractions were required at times though. Some days were a bit rougher than others as the sun was rising. I did eventually learn shadow stalking, but afterwards he would conveniently remember another skill he could teach me, and draw it out as long as he could. After shadow stalking, it was blending in with the darkness. After that it was taunting. And finally, we got to disintegration into pure shadow. I almost brought it to his attention that he was suddenly remembering new spells to teach me, but how he brought up the final one, he asked it in such a way I couldn't.

November 1st, 1556 passed with ease. It was another successful night, and I was observing the timid looks the villagers in an Italian village were giving as darkness overtook the land. I had made that All Hallows night exceptionally scary, keeping the villagers on their toes for even the end of the next day. Having had enough of my observation I wandered into the woods, just enjoying the sight of the autumn leaves glowing even in the dark. The crisp fall air was refreshing in the growing dampness and I looked up at the orange tint of the full moon. I laid in the grass, smiling up to Manny's involvement in the night. It seemed even he could enjoy a good scare every once in awhile.

I only got more comfortable as another figure laid in the grass next to me, propping an arm under my head opposite of where he stretched out. "I think that had better results than last year, don't you?"

"You are getting better. What is it, your fourth now?"

I nodded, knowing he could still see half of me above the grass. "Yes. I'm starting to see what works best for them all. I wasn't aware most people were afraid of ghosts."

"People fear what they don't understand. The supernatural world is far too complex for many to comprehend. Children can believe easier due to their vast imaginations."

"And children are easy to influence as they grow."

We fell into a calm silence then, listening to the crickets, cicadas, and a far off owl. A few fireflies flickered about, breaking the complete darkness here and there. It was relaxing in a way, something I hadn't expected him to enjoy. On nights like these, we could see the clouds high above, and we started just gazing at them and the stars, commenting on what we saw. He'd tell me stories of his travels on Earth, of things he had seen and done through the thousands of years he wandered alone.

Sometimes he would ask questions about my life. Since I hadn't been around for a fraction of his lifespan, I didn't have many stories to tell. Tonight he stayed quiet for longer than normal. I glanced over to him, seeing his gaze focused on the moon. "What was the last thing I taught you?"

"Disembodied voices."

"Is it? I'm running out of things to teach you."

I smiled at the sky. I had learned long ago he was only prolonging the sessions. I was ready to get him to admit his true intentions. "I suppose it's time for me to leave Venice then and strike out on my own, if I've learned everything."

"There's still one more. I can still show you how to shift your body to the shadow plane, to become a dark form."

My smile only grew broader and I shook my head. "Oogie, I know what you're doing."

He had quickly accepted his pet name that I had given him, though made it quite clear he was not the pet in our relationship. "I'm doing something?"

"Yes, keeping me in the lair by making up excuses. I've learned enough, haven't I?"

"I suppose you have."

"So what is the real reason you want me to stay?"

He went quiet again and I let him have his silence. In the past three years, he had been kind, yes, but in a strange way unique to him. The night I had accidentally confessed I loved him, he had never responded. Even then he still had not verbally said he reciprocated that emotion. He wasn't the sort of man to dote upon his woman. He was telling the truth when he said he was not a gentle man. He had no endearments for me, no sweet words or gentle caresses. It wasn't in his nature. Quite honestly? I didn't want him to be sweet on me. I only wanted him to be honest.

I froze, my gaze locked on the sky as I felt his hand take mine in the grass. "How old are you now, Hana?"

"Twenty-four." I held my breath as his fingers played with mine for the first time.

"Do you know how old I am?"

"Older than I could count, I'd wager."

"Older than the human race."

The fingers locked with mine, holding them straight. "Why are you telling me this, Oogie?"

"I want you to understand the gap, and how much I don't care about it." I understood what he meant, and I clasped my palm against his, feeling him press back. "Time spent with you is enjoyable. Seeing you accepting the darkness so easily is reassuring, letting me realize there is someone like me in the world. Now I don't have to exert myself so harshly from now on when spreading my Nightmares."

I laughed to the sky, still amazed at how well our hands had come together. "Is that all I am, someone to take some of the burden of bringing nightmares to children?"

"Partially. But I want to keep you around to keep the boredom at bay. One can go slightly mad when having one sided conversations with the moon. At least the whispers and fears keep things interesting. Yours especially; they're very creative."

He was still beating around the bush, giving me vague excuses of why he wanted me to stay. I sighed and squeezed his hand. "It's just us, Oogie. You can be honest. I won't laugh."

He was quiet again, this time the silence tense. The only way he showed he cared was when we were alone in his bedroom, and that was when he was feeling gentle. His light demeanor towards me also gave it away, but there was nothing else. "You know how long I wandered alone, casting myself away from those ridiculous Guardians who believe the future is in the beliefs of children? The idiots wanted me to protect them. I had tolerated their existence to that point. Knowing they were chosen by the Man in the Moon made me stop talking to him as well."

"Sounds like you've been alone by choice."

"I wasn't about to protect those I scare. Then I stumble across you and find that your purpose is to monitor the night the realms brush together, and you chose to take it to your advantage to scare humans with it." He gave my hand a squeeze in return. "When I found you, you claimed to be alone, that you had nothing. I had nothing as well. Over the past four years, that's changed. I don't want it to go back to how it was." He brought our hands up and he leaned on his side, making me look at him. I was surprised when he pressed his lips to the back of my hand, hovering over the skin. "I'd like you to stay with me. Not just to learn abilities and continue helping me scare humans. I want you to share my bed for more than sex. I want you to stay."

I bit my lip and nodded after a moment. He leaned over me, kneeling between my legs and pinning our still joined hands over my head in the grass.

"I want you to know I do care about you, more than I could admit to." He used his free hand to press my leg further up his to rest on his hip. "And that is all I'll say on that, pet."

I expected the lead to form on my collar, as he usually did when he took command as another sort of master, not as my teacher. Instead he caught my lips with his gently, shifting torturously slow. I wasn't sure how to react. I had been so used to being handled roughly, I didn't know what to do. With the man before him, I laid there and took it, gaining no enjoyment from the experience. With him, I had only been taken roughly in any position he wanted at the time. He did realize I had limits in some of them though, and respected when I said to stop. Besides that, he did not handle me like I was a delicate flower.

I would have probably snapped if he had. To tell the truth, I liked it rough. I liked when he pinned my limbs down with his and shoved himself inside. I loved it when he took me with no intentions of slowing down.

However, I liked what he was doing now. Short, small kisses, still satisfying enough, stroking my leg over my pants, and gently keeping our hands joined. It was something I doubt anyone had seen before. All too soon he stopped and pulled away, leaving my head light.

"We should take this to that cave over there."

I frowned. "Why's that?"

"I take it you didn't notice how the moon has been dimmed." As the last words left his mouth a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead and rain began to pour down from the sky. He hefted me up and led me through the sudden downpour, into the cave he had mentioned that I hadn't even noticed earlier.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a storm at night." Lightning illuminated the forest, lighting up the droplets. "It's a lot more beautiful than during the day. With the sun out, it just looks ominous and depressing."

"You can see storms approaching during the day. You know it's coming. At night, it can strike at any time. It's a guessing game if you don't know what to look for. Even then it's a better sight."

We stood at the entrance of the cave, just watching and listening to the rain. It was then I realized he still hadn't let go of my hand. I smiled and gave it a light press. He returned the motion, but didn't let go. I don't know how long we stood like that, watching the storm, listening to the calming sounds interrupted only by loud percussions of thunder throughout the night.

In a way he didn't have to say anything, and probably never would. His actions spoke for him. And I accepted what they said. He cared enough about me to keep me by his side so he wasn't alone, and so I wasn't alone. He wanted me to stay so we both had something to hold on to. He showed me just a glimpse of a gentle side of him I hadn't seen in the four years I had lived with him.

I took a chance and leaned against his arm, and he didn't stop me. If he only cared about me, I could accept that. I didn't expect him to love me as I loved him. So long as he wanted me around, and wanted me to share his bed, not use it, it said enough. "Pitch?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. And I will stay, not just to learn things from you."

He nodded and a smug grin formed on his face. "Well then, I think we should return to Venice. We started something out there that needs to be completed, wouldn't you agree?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge  
> Pairing: Pitch Black/Hana Eve  
> Day four: On a date

So far, this had been the worst date of my life. I had woken only to be blindfolded and told to not ask questions. “Where are you taking me?”

I shivered as I felt his warm breath tickle my ear. “Where would the surprise in that be?”

He had refused to let me ride alongside on Hessian. Instead he sat behind me in Onyx’s saddle, with me still blindfolded. He was taking full advantage of that. “We’ve been on her for what seems like an hour. Can I have a hint at least?”

“No, and that’s final.” His hands ran up my chest and cupped my breasts. As soon as his hands squeezed enough to make me moan, they were gone, most likely finding a place on Onyx’s reins again.

“Why are you teasing me? You know I hate that.”

“All the more reason to do it.”

I pouted and tried slipping my hand behind my back. He caught my wrist and I whined. If he wanted to tease, he would get a tease right back. “But Oogie, I can’t take much more.” I leaned back against him, though he still hadn’t let my wrist go. “I need you.”

He only let out a wicked chuckle, making me drop the pathetic lusty woman act. “Try all you like, I won’t cave.” He let my wrist go and I threw my hands up in defeat before crossing them, still leaning into his chest.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

“I always do, pet.”

Ten years. Ten years with him since the day I had turned and I still didn’t know everything about him. I knew his interests, his passions, his… his skills. However, I knew he wasn’t telling me everything. He deserved his secrets just as I did. It didn’t make it any less curious when he did some of the things he did. Some days I’d wake to find the bed empty, and he would be staring at the fire, clasping something in his grip.

He had been around for many lifetimes. I didn’t expect I’d ever know everything about him. He was a complicated man to begin with. I could probably hit the end of my human lifespan and still know a fraction of his life.

Speaking of which, I was thirty then, still looking like I was twenty. I learned I would never age physically, and nothing about me would change. How long I was meant to last now depended on just surviving each day. It was like him. He looked in his late twenties, early thirties, but it was only a ruse.

The air changed, letting me know we had left the Void, but as for where we were, I couldn’t tell. It was cold, and I shivered a bit as a cold flake hit my nose.

I frowned. “Snow?”

“Yes. It’s about the right time for it in November.”

I heard a far-off cry, and I knew instantly it did not belong to any animal I could identify. I could see nothing through the blindfold and the darkness beyond it. I rubbed at my arms, trying to create some friction. He must have noticed because I felt a warm weight fall over my shoulders. From the faint wiggling sensations, he must have covered me in his shadow tendrils.

“Now, close your eyes.”

“What does it matter? I can’t see anyway.”

“Just do it. And I’ll know if you’re peaking due to that glow of yours.”

I sighed and did as asked. The blindfold came away from my face, but I still remained as I was asked to. “If you’re trying to be romantic, this is the worst date ever so far.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge. I could be very romantic if I truly wanted to be, but where’s the fun in that?” His hands laid on my shoulders. “Open your eyes.”

I did and I was confused for a moment. Looking back at me was a sparse and dark forest, with its typical nightlife active. However there was something else active out there. Wisps of light passed by, an ethereal hum following them as they went. Cries and giggles sounded out, as did a few questions meant to be depressing. The colors and reverberations they gave off showed me a picture of beauty. I was taken aback with all the supernatural activity, just in this one place. The haunting calls of the dead made my blood boil.

And not in a bad way.

“What is this place?”

“Hoia Baciu. It’s in Romania. One of the most active places on the planet.” He used the shadow tendrils to slowly lower me from Onyx with him. He sent the horse off with a verbal command and I heard her snort and leave behind me. “I thought you might like an excursion like this so close to after All Hallows.”

I looked around, still confused as to how the spirits were still so strong. “It’s been two weeks since All Hallows. They should be resting.”

“And yet they never do. There is something about the land that prevents them from resting.”

“They’re trapped.”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything we can—“

“No. They are not unhappy. They are not alone here, and are trapped with others. They use their numbers to their advantage and keep the trespassers at bay. They’ve evolved to that extent.”

“To an extent?”

“A good majority of these are residual. They would have been trapped here regardless.”

I nodded. A residual haunt meant the spirit was just doing what it would do every day, or it even relived its dead every night. They weren’t aware they were dead, and so could never rest. The other spirits were the ones I worked with. Those who knew they were dead, and either moved on or stayed behind to cause mischief. I pulled away from the tendrils. “How long have you known about this place?”

“Quite awhile now. I thought I’d bring you here so you could have the experience.”

I crossed my arms and smirked. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need a reason to be nice to you? If you don’t like the location, I can take you back.”

“No, no that’s not it. It’s wonderful and rich in everything, from fear to pure darkness. I only wondered why.”

He cast his gaze past me, into the fog. “It has been ten years just about. Not the exact day, mind you, but after being around for so long, days tend to meld together regardless.”

My expression softened as I realized what he meant. It was November 14, 1562. He had found me ten years and two weeks ago. And, he had changed my life for the better. “Oogie…” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He responded, immediately intensifying it. I backed him into a thick tree and shivered at his encouraging hiss. I pulled away with a smile. “Only ten years, and you’ve made me feel more alive than I ever did for the twenty I was a human. I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

“Have I? I would have expected you to be at least cross with me for how little romanticism I give you.”

I shook my head and leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. “You’re my Boogeyman. I don’t expect you to woo me and treat me like a pompous lady.” I bit his ear, hearing his faint breath of surprise. I lowered my voice, pressing him further into the bark of the tree. “I want you to treat me like a proper woman, and give me what I want.”

His cackle sent a shiver down my spine. “And what is it you want?”

I didn’t answer him. Not verbally, at least. I pressed my hand against his robes, smirking at his sharp pull of breath.

“You’re being bold tonight.” He didn’t stop me though and I started applying pressure. “Is it because you know you’re being watched?”

“Let them watch.” I lost a bit of confidence as he grabbed my wrists and switched us so I was against the tree before he pulled my shirt from my slacks. It wasn’t gone for long. “I’ve changed my mind.”

He paused in unfastening the cloth. “What?”

“Not that. Where we are, and why we’re here.” I tilted my forehead to his, being careful of my small horns. “This is one of the better dates I’ve ever been on. You can be romantic.”

“Don’t let the fact go far. I have a reputation to uphold and all.”

I leaned back with a silly grin. “Oh of course. We can’t let the world know Mr. Boogeyman loves a woman!”

“No, we can’t. Think of how much it would ruin me if the world found out I loved you.”

I had been teasing. He had been as well, but that was the first time he admitted to it. The first time in ten years. As he said, the longer you’re alive, the more the days blend together, but that… I could never forget it. And I wouldn’t let him forget it either. My playful smile was replaced with a sinful one. “You said it.”

“Said what?”

“You said you loved me.” He threw my focus off as he pulled my shirt open.

“Things happen. Now be silent, or I won’t do any of this at all and I’ll leave you here to take care of it yourself.”

I knew he’d make good on that threat and so closed my mouth of the subject. “Just one more thing?”

“One more.”

I bit my lip at his piercing pale gaze. “Happy anniversary, Pitch.”

He cracked a grin and let out a breath of a chuckle. “And to you, Hana. Now the only things I want to hear from you are screams of pleasure, and you begging for me to fuck you.”

I purred as he cupped my breasts, applying just enough pressure. He bent down and ran his tongue down the slope torturously slow. Without warning he bit me, making me moan. The sound threw me off as I realized how quiet it was in those woods, besides the occasional sound of the supernatural, and the constant chirping of crickets.

He trailed his fingers over my pants, unlacing the bindings. “Take the shirt off.”

I did so while he knelt in the still falling snow, biting my lip as he pulled my pants down. He trailed his lips down my skin. A heat formed between my legs as he got closer, but he kissed all around, teasing me. “Oogie…”

“Patience, love,” he muttered into my skin. He parted my legs and ran his tongue over my slit, chuckling at something. “I barely have to do anything to make you wet.” He slipped his fingers inside me, adding on to the pleasure.

I held on to his hair, keeping him in place. Not that I could get him to stop if I even wanted him to. I was confused when he stood, his fingers still gently pumping into me. I kept to my orders and stayed quiet. And then, the fingers were gone, only to be replaced on my wrists in a movement faster than my eyes could see. He shifted to hold them both with one hand, keeping it firm against the tree. He had been testing me as of late, seeing what I would allow him to do. So far, there wasn’t much I wouldn’t let him do. I had already let him try most everything he ever wanted to try, including alternates. It wasn’t horrible, at least.

What really threw me was his next command. “Get out of the pants and spread your legs. Now.”

I shifted back and forth a few times, letting the slacks fall farther down my legs. Once they were low enough I stepped out of them and kicked them away. It felt strange to be exposed out in the open, being watched by ghosts and whatever else was out there. At the same time, it was exciting, and I’m not ashamed to admit it made me wetter.

Still holding on to my wrists with one hand, he shoved his other fingers into me, starting such a furious pace. “You’re wetter than normal. I suppose it will make this faster.”

I could barely stand, my head was so light. The spiritual vibrations of the dead put me on an overdose of fear. I was higher than I had been in my life. But it was a good one this time. I jutted my hips into him, keeping my back against the tree. Even I could smell the arousal in the air. There was no staying quiet. I didn’t care what heard us. I was so far gone nothing mattered but him. I felt a small shock, quickly followed by another. My nails dug into my palms as my belly rolled against his fingers. His hand on my wrists held me in place as the shocks paused for the smallest of moments. My moans subsided to short whimpers.

Then that asshole stopped everything and just pinned me to the tree. I met his gaze, seeing his lustful, domineering grin. “I didn’t say you were allowed to come.”

I bit my lip and tried to press my legs together, but he put one of his own between them. I raised my lip, not in the mood for his games. “I swear to all the powers above I will make your life a living hell, Pitch Black.”

He looked surprised for a moment before his grin came back. “There’s my girl…” He pulled my lips to his and I claimed his hard, making him push back and shove his tongue past mine. My head went lighter as he touched me, making me arch into him again.

I was hypnotized by his shifting lips and rolling tongue. I melted against his touch. Every bit of him tasted of sweet poison. I knew the more of him I let in to my heart, the blacker mine would become. I didn’t care. I moaned into his lips and fought his tongue with mine, grinning with him as I won, though my grin vanished as he slipped his fingers down into me once, making his deft fingers more slick. The electric shocks came back. My hips rolled with each one and I cried out into his lips. His breathing quickened as the whimpers came out shorter and shorter. “F-faster.” I couldn’t breathe as he did so. I choked on a scream as the last shock took over my whole body. I fought against his hold as my back bent against his fingers. He drew it out for what felt like forever due to the high, leaving me numb and tingly, panting for breath.

When he slowed down I went slack against him, trying to calm my heart. He didn’t give me much time to before he switched our positions. He leaned against the tree and set me in front of him while he discarded his robes. Once they lay in the snow by my clothes, he fumbled with the belt of his pants. He tugged the laces and shoved them down far enough to let his cock out. He didn’t need to force me to my knees. I knew what he wanted. I trailed my tongue against him and exposed his tip, hearing him hiss as I licked up a drop of his seed that threatened to drop from him. He grinned and gripped my hair, making me look at him. “You’ve learned well.” He held me still and shifted his hips against me for a second before letting go.

I took over from there. His grip went to the tree behind him for stability as he shifted in time to my movements. His strong scent of power overtook my senses, sending another shock through me. I couldn’t wait much longer. I didn’t think he would notice one hand missing…

He chuckled as he realized I was touching myself, though I didn’t care. I felt too good to care. He pulled me off him and leaned me forward into the tree, the bark biting into my palms. He spread my legs and rubbed himself against me, slipping inside at every pass. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this wet. You’re dripping down your thighs.” His weight left me. I leaned forward as I felt his tongue glide up my inner thigh from in front of me. I glanced down just as he held on to my hips and plunged his tongue inside me as far as it would go. As soon as he started he stopped, and I almost wanted to whimper at his brief absence. His form pressed against me again, this time sliding right in.

My eyes widened as he suddenly filled me up and pressed me against the tree from the thrust. I purred in content and he chuckled. “Mm, don’t be gentle tonight. Do whatever you want.”

He let out an amused sigh into my ear. “As you command.”

I learned early on that, even though I was the submissive one when it came to sex, I was still in charge. If I didn’t want him to be in charge, he wouldn’t be. If I wanted him to be sexy, he would. My mind went blank as he shifted his posture slightly and started to take me harder than I would have expected. His fingers dug into my hips as he thrust into me, pulling me back onto him with the help of the momentum.

What was it about being in an alternate mindset that made this so much better than usual? He was obviously feeling it as well. He snaked his hands up my belly. He cupped my breasts and leaned down against my back. He bit my shoulder, an unexpected moan leaving his throat. I wanted to have fun with the fact he felt this good.

I pulled away from him and turned around. I held on to his shoulders and pushed on them. He seemed to be curious and followed my silent commands. I straddled his hips, sliding on him slowly. His jaw was slack from his light-headed state, in an obvious euphoria as he watched me take him in. I felt him shift his still-clothed legs behind me for stability. I started to rock against him, holding myself up on his chest. His pale eyes locked with mine. I expected a snarky comment, something meant to be commanding, or even anything about how I wanted to take charge. He was usually full of himself when it came to his sexual prowess. Not that he didn’t deserve to be proud; the things that man could do proved that… Instead, he pushed his hips into me, sending me forward with a small squeak. He met my pace as he ran a hand through my hair, resting it against my cheek. He gave an infectious grin and I returned it. “What’s got you smiling, hm?”

“The fact that my beautiful girlfriend is riding my cock in the middle of the most haunted woods surrounded by dark spiritual vibrations that are making us inebriated doesn’t give it away?”

I stopped moving out of shock, but he didn’t. Instead, he held on to my ribs and increased his pace, growling against his crooked, jagged teeth. I arched my back and purred as he pushed in especially deep. “Am I really beautiful to you?” I licked his ear, pulling the lobe between my teeth and biting gently.

“Mm I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” His head tilted back a bit as his rugged features softened with his pleasure. “Just don’t expect it often.”

I smiled into his neck. “It wouldn’t be special if you said it all the time.” I placed a kiss to the skin and dug my nails into his shoulders as my walls clenched down on him. He kept going, sending a ripple coursing through my body. “Be-besides. It wouldn’t be like you to say such things a lot.” I mewled as his fingers dug into my ribs. I had grown accustomed to the distance our sounds were going. And I had completely tuned out the wandering spirits. I bit into his flesh, loving how his whole body flinched and he moaned in such a sexy way I almost bit harder. I screamed into his skin as my body froze at each orgasm. I was having trouble keeping myself up.

His grip moved to my hips and his breathing grew ragged. A few strokes sent me over the edge again, and I almost thought it wouldn’t stop. My body went so stiff I almost couldn’t breathe. I quite literally forgot how to. Below me, my Boogeyman snarled a bit. His expression softened all the way as his jaw slackened again. “Oh fuck, Hana. You’re too tight.” He exposed his throat as he pulled out, letting me finally remember the proper steps to taking in oxygen.

I watched his whole torso struggle to breathe as I held myself up. I had my own infectious smile this time, which he caught. It only looked silly on him in his post-orgasmic haze.

“What has you smiling now?”

“Realizing I’m a lucky woman is all.” I tilted my head, knowing the posture of my arms pressed my breasts together. “I don’t need a devoted man slaving over my every whim. I don’t want a man who thinks of me as a trophy. And, I don’t need a man who believes me to be nothing more than a thing that produces children.” My smile faded a bit.

His did too, but he cleared his throat. It had been a sensitive topic when we discovered four years ago that I really couldn’t have children. “I’m not a man, so I wouldn’t fall under any of those anyway, but if I was, what sort of man am I to you?

I scoffed, the corner of my mouth lifting again. “You’re not as much of a monster as you let on. You still are a bit of a man. Don’t lose sight of him. As for what sort you are…” I let him up so he could dissipate and emerge from the shadows void of any mess. “You don’t smother me in affection, yet you still show you care, in your own way. You listen to me.” I watched him lay his cloak out over a still dry patch of ground. “And you keep me around for more than sex and companionship.”

He motioned for me to go to him and I obeyed. He laid me down on the cloak and hovered over me. “So a monster is a better man to you than any you experienced as a human? Isn’t that a little backwards?”

I shrugged and held on to his neck. “I don’t mind it. I’d rather stay with you anyway. You’re more fun than they ever were.”

“Good to know. And I hope you aren’t tired. I’m not through with you. I just need a few minutes.”

I bit my lip and nodded. I wouldn’t have expected a night like this to end any other way. Over the course of the night, he showed me just how much he really did care. As we retreated at the early morning hours back to Venice, I leaned against him in the saddle, letting sleep come to my exhausted body. To this day it remains one of the best dates I ever had, as well as the most revealing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP 30 Day Challenge  
> Day 7 and 9: Cosplaying/Hanging out with friends  
> Setting: After What Is Your Center?   
> If my French is wrong, feel free to correct me.

"I don't remember agreeing to this," he said as I straddled his legs, a very small batch of open cosmetics at my side.

"You did. I swear it. You did three months ago."

His face contorted in thought, making me pause in applying a few touches to his makeup. I could tell he was mouthing "three months" as if it would strike a memory. "What was three months ago?"

"July, dearest," I said, making him look at me again. I hadn't put my dress on yet, wanting to leave it a surprise. "We were invited to the Fourth of July party by Clara. You then proceeded to drink more than I've ever seen you consume and agreed to this. You then threw up on my favorite boots."

"Ah yes, now I recall." He rolled his eyes as I fixed the slick in his hair to keep it pressed to his neck. "I found new ones for you."

"You took your time in doing so."

"I like seeing you in your socks. Speaking of, why can't I see your bit until later?"

I tapped his nose and slid off his lap. "I like having surprises."

"So I've noticed." He spread his legs and shifted me between them. "But three surprises in one night? Don't do that to me."

I laughed as he leaned his head against my belly. "Well I'm sorry, I didn't want to keep that one from you. You did do half the work."

He glanced up at me, letting me see a hint of his mischievous smile. "You make it sound like it was an awful experience."

"Oh yes, it was so awful!" I grinned and put a dramatic arm to my head. "Oogie, you were the absolute worst lover that night. It was so awful, how could I let you impregnate me?"

In several fluid motions he had me pinned beneath him on the bed. "Yes, and your screams were so ear piercing and horrid. How could I do such a thing to someone so dreadful?"

His playful grin matched mine as I played with the lapel of his pinstriped dark jacket. "You made the worst choice in the dating game."

"The most abysmal girlfriend ever."

I tugged on his jacket, pulling him in a chaste kiss. "We can't have that."

He pulled me back, leaving me breathless. The way his lips shifted against mine was hypnotic, and his breath against my skin sent shocks down my spine. I felt his tongue push through, leaving me lightheaded. I barely noticed him move away. "You need to get yourself dressed. I'll keep them… entertained."

"Naughty boy. Don't frighten them too much. I want this to be a fun Halloween. They've been courteous enough to extend invitations to their holidays. We should do the same."

His jagged teeth gleamed in the light of the fire, framed by his mischievous grin. "What's Halloween without a good scare or two? Or three?"

I laughed and pushed at his shoulders. "Don't be wicked."

He got up from the bed and straightened the pinstripe suit we had found for him. He looked close enough to the character he was trying to portray, just as much as I would look like mine. "Don't leave me alone with those weirdos too long. I would like to see how you look as Morticia." He looked down at himself. "Hopefully not as strange as I look as Gomez."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'll look as good as I can with a skull-stained face and red horns. Go find them. I won't be too long." I bit my lip as a thought passed through my mind. "Oogie?"

"What?"

"Should we say anything?"

He arched a brow. "Is it their business?"

"It's not but they'll question it eventually when there's no hiding it."

He grinned and leaned in the open doorway. "You just want to tell someone."

I couldn't stop the stupid smile that broke out on my face as I nodded.

He sighed. "Do what you want, Hana. I won't be saying a word. This is your gathering anyway." He left me alone with that, allowing me to dress myself. I already had a specific order in mind. Black tights first, then dress.

I found the best time to get him to agree to typically ridiculous requests was to either feed him a lot of liquor, or send him on a potent fear high. Either way I had still been able to get him to agree to a Halloween party in the lair, which my Shadowbats then spent a month preparing for it, and the Skels had been preparing foods I couldn't even try. The Guardians had been so nice after everything had happened with Lucifer. Mainly because we all reached an agreement, finally finding some peace. We were invited to spend time with them in moderation, and so I wanted to show that we could do the same to keep the peace.

I was nervous though. Not for the people, but for the other surprise I had landed on him earlier. I hitched the tights up a bit farther, hooking them on my garter belt. I reached for the dress, deciding on the best way to put it on. Months ago, when we had all worked together to send Lucifer back to the depths with his lover, I had been given a gift from Manny. My cycles started again. I was able to give my tiny family something more after four hundred and sixty-one years. That such gift was brought to my attention when my cycle missed. I put a hand to my still flat belly after I summoned a 'bat to help close the dress. I couldn't help but laugh as I found the situation more humorous given the end of the movie I was currently in costume for. With the dress secure I moved on to pick up a wig I had found, since my hair only rested against my shoulders. I put it on and adjusted it, smiling at the black locks.

I didn't bother with makeup. There was no covering up the markings on my face. They were too dark. Satisfied with my attempts I stepped into a pair of black heels and slipped into the shadows, right in the middle of the party. I hadn't meant to go down that far, but it was worth it to see their faces.

"Oh well now it makes sense on why Pitch has that ridiculous suit on!" Jack said, sporting a giant rabbit costume. He looked pretty silly himself.

"You're one to talk," Pitch shot back. "One rabbit is enough!"

"Hey!" Bunny shouted from a different conversation with North. The Pooka had put on gear giving him a very Crocodile Dundee look. I had to stifle a laugh at North, who was wearing a dress children would imagine on Mrs. Claus. Clara Claus, the woman who was NOTHING like she was depicted, wore a long red coat as a female Santa, but a deadly one, not a sexy one.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," I said, my heart threatening to escape my chest. "You've all been so wonderful to slowly accept us as more than an opposing force." I noticed my fingers twirling around each other and I tried to still them. "So I thought I'd extend an invitation for the same thing. And Pitch was cooperative enough to agree to behave himself tonight." I watched him roll his eyes. "So have fun, and we'll see how this goes. Happy Halloween."

I think I surprised them when the music started playing, started by one of my skeletons. Another opened the door from the catacombs letting a few of the remaining ghosts into the main chamber. More messed with lights. They seemed impressed through and applauded, making me take a bow.

The party went off wonderfully, and no arguments arose. Everyone behaved themselves, and by the time Clara heaved an intoxicated North into the sleigh and they all were gone, everyone knew the news. There was still one last song on the list, and I was surprisingly asked to dance to it. "So how dreadful was this?"

"Not as much as I would have expected," he answered as he spun me with ease. "It was especially good when a spider found its way into Frost's drink."

I grinned as we swayed. "I may have had something to do with that."

"Stop making me want to fuck you right here. You've already been doing that with the dress."

"Oh, then you wouldn't want to know that I made the Skel's eye fall into North's drink."

He growled and showed his teeth. "What more?"

"I put the worm in the apple Tooth pulled from the barrel."

He dipped me as the song ended, and I was reminded he was in fact graceful. I had forgotten he was a general at one point, and would have had to attend quite a few banquets. "So can I shed these atrocious garments once and for all?"

I nodded and watched as his shadows came to life, shredding the suit and reforming his clothes from before. The false moustache and layers of hair gel were gone as well. I pouted. "Well that's not fair, I have to physically change."

His grin still hadn't vanished. He took the wig off my head and dropped it to the floor. "It means I get to physically tear it from you." The grin faded a bit. "Not yet though."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just… surprised you wanted to do this."

I shrugged. "Sometimes, just acquaintances are good to have. They don't necessarily have to be friends." I looked him in the eye. "It's better to be on good terms than bad in times of need. Especially now that we have priorities to look after besides ourselves."

He curled his lip. "Stop making valid points."

I smiled. "Besides, you'll need male companionship soon when I start losing my mind." Though something else clawed to the surface. "What kind of cravings would I get? I can't eat."

"I've never knocked anyone up in this life. I couldn't tell you." When he was human, he had missions, battles to keep him from home while his wife had been pregnant. Now, he had no escapes. "It will be interesting to say the least."

"I'd hope so." I let him lead me through the shadows to return to our room. I didn't want to tell him I also wanted to show him that he was slowly being accepted. True enough, the others may never fully trust him. He had been a devil, and demon plucked straight from hell in the past. They had no reason to trust him at all. For now they had shown to be willing to be patient with him. Reassurance like that was something I really needed. In case anything happened, I wanted to know someone would be there.

I pushed him onto the bed, letting him lay out on his back. I hiked up the long dress and crawled over his hips. He grinned as he caught a glimpse of something. "You wore nothing under that dress all night besides a garter?" I nodded and he drew in a sharp breath, letting it exhale as a shaky laugh as I pressed against his growing bulge. "Fuck, you naughty girl…"

"Exactly."

He leaned up with me in his lap, reaching behind to unfasten the dress. "Isn't Morticia supposed to say something in French to make Gomez go crazy with lust?"

I giggled, " _Oui ma chérie._ " He pulled the dress apart and latched on to my throat with a growl.

"Ah, I can see the appeal," he said against my skin as I took my arms from the sleeves.

While he pulled down what used to be the bodice I reached behind me and unfastened his pants. The moment he was free I slid on to his cock, making us both hiss. "Mm, oh that's it."

"This comes off then." He pulled the dress from my body. Instantly he took in the sight of me in just my garter belt, stockings, and heels. A primal moan left him and he latched on to my left breast, rolling the other in his hand.

I bit my lip and rolled my hips, spurred on by the residual powers of All Hallows. Each year it made me dominant, and he let it happen without complaint. By now he knew to accept it since I never left him unfinished. I took his wrists in my hands and bound them in shadows before pinning him down to the bed. My mind went foggy, and I had no filter at all. "Mm, fuuck, Oogie." I held myself up on his legs, catching his eye as I continued to roll my hips against him.

"What do you want of me? Otherwise I'll let you do everything. I won't last long either way."

I bit my lip and my nails dug into his legs as he shifted against me. "Shit… Fuck me, Kozmotis."

"In French."

I racked my brain trying to remember how to say it. I couldn't remember if it was gender specific or not. I growled, growing more and more frustrated. " _Je veux que tu me baises_ , Kozmotis. _Fais-moi grimper au rideau._ " If it was the right way to say it or not, I didn't care.

He chuckled and started to move, still too slow for my liking. But at least he knew what I was saying. " _Comment?"_

He was one of the worst alright. I showed my teeth. I only knew one way to say what I wanted to. " _Difficile."_ He picked up his pace. Watching all his muscles strain to work against his restraints only heightened my excitement. It wasn't enough. " _Difficile."_ He went faster yet, making my head fall back. I met his pace, every thrust making me cry out in pleasure. I was pushed over the edge as he bit his lip and started muttering curses while he twitched under me.

I leaned over him, giving him a better angle to thrust at. And, as he immediately did, he could play with my breasts. His thrusts slowed down to long jabs as his breathing grew ragged. I dug my nails in his chest, relishing his hiss. "I won't last, Hana. You feel too damn good."

"I want you to come." I dug the nails a bit further and his hips jerked. I slipped off him entirely, and almost regretted it. "Don't stop." I impaled myself on him, loving how his head tipped back. "You're not allowed to, is that understood?"

He purred as he started his pace again. "Yes, my Nightmare Queen." He went faster than before, harder than I could ever do. My voice caught in my throat. My mind went blank.

All I could do was scream. The orgasms turned into waves. I couldn't handle them all. I sank my teeth into his neck, holding on to his bound arms. As one orgasm left me speechless, it made a growl leave his throat.

"You're too tight." His breathing was heavy, and his cursing was getting more prominent. " F-fuck. I'm coming. I'm-"

I got off him and let him use my hand to finish off, spilling on to his stomach with a low, satisfied moan. Usually I would get up to find something to clean off with, but when I tried to get up, my legs wouldn't let me. The only thing I could do was fall over on my side. "You did it again. I can't get up." I released his bindings.

He grinned and leaned over to his side of the bed, pulling out a towel. "Good to know I took away your ability to walk again." He cleared off his stomach before handing it to me. "We should do costumed things more often. Gatherings included if we have to."

I nodded while he laid down with me for the night. "I'd like that." At least he was starting to accept the others as well. It's a funny thing what wearing a costume can do to you, and where it can take the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana has started her own ask blog on tumblr. Look for her under the name askhanaeve. She is accepting any question at all pertaining to the Guardians, Halloween, or of herself. No question is too far out there. She has issued the simple challenge "make me blush."
> 
> 30 Day OTP Challenge  
> Day 8: Shopping  
> Set: After "What Is Your Center?"

Shadows cannot create everything. Not for me, anyway. For him, he never had to bathe, never really had to change clothes. He did join me in the pools often enough but his excuse was to usually see me naked. Not that he needed an excuse. _"It's something about your wet skin. Don't ask why."_ So I never did.

Regardless, he could manipulate shadows to do what he wanted because he was a shadow himself. He only took the form he was in now for reasons I couldn't quite understand. Something about lingering human emotion. I couldn't do quite as much with shadows as he. I could manipulate them, I could do all sorts of things, but shedding layers of the day/night, creating things like furniture, it wasn't in my talents. For this, I didn't want there to be.

Of course it meant I had to steal a few things, but, well, whatever. Whenever I needed something physical, stealing was my only option. Though it did help that I could slip through the Void to get to places. I typically went on these runs alone, but tonight, I wanted the company.

"We'll need it all eventually," I argued. "The shops are closed for Christmas. And it's better to do it now than when I'm tripping over myself or whatever it is women do in my situation."

"What would the child need that I can't form myself?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what they need. The closest I can compare it to is a dog."

He tried to keep a straight face but he failed. A snort escaped, which made him put a hand to his face in amusement.

"Well excuse me, but one of us has never had a baby before!"

His mirth faded as he caught on. "You're scared."

"Damn right I'm scared; did you have to read me to know that?"

He went silent for a moment, thoughts running behind his pale eyes. I took the moment to calm myself down. I had been scared since the day I found out. I had been barren for four hundred and sixty-one years. I had accepted the fact I would never be a mother. I had been a twenty-year-old woman when I died who had only had sex once. I was sentenced to death almost immediately after that. So there I was, almost five hundred, just now having a baby. I think my fear was well placed.

"You win. You shouldn't be looking for things on your own anyway if the only thing you can compare a child to is a dog."

I rolled my eyes. "It's the only thing I could think of."

"However, let me illuminate the situation." He leaned against the back of his chair by the fire. "Humans will give their children the brightest things imaginable. Blue and pink everything. White cradles with happy little mobiles. Think of all the nursery setups we've seen over the years. That's all you'll find in these shops." He crossed his arms. "Now if that's what you want, I'll help you. If not, I can form things myself into something more suitable that wouldn't stick out so tremendously horrid here."

The sneaky devil made me realize I had never won in the first place. "I hadn't thought of that."

I wanted to slap his smug grin. Or kiss it. I couldn't make up my mind. Pregnancy hormones. I could do without them. He motioned for me to come closer to him and I did, letting him pull me into his arms. "I know you're scared, Serah. How do you think I feel? Don't let it get to you though. It isn't hard when you get used to it."

"You were barely home for your daughter though," I snapped, knowing full well he didn't deserve it. "You were always at war."

If the words bothered him he made no indication of it. "I know. I want to make up for that this time." He pushed me back enough so I could look at him. "I'll still take you around. If you see anything, we'll take it."

I nodded. Any excuse to get me out of the lair. I couldn't ride Hessian anymore due to a few reasons, and so nights had gotten dull as I had to let my Shadowbats and Pitch have all the fun. If I wanted to do anything myself I'd have to travel the Void alone and be limited to what I could reach on foot. Which, even as a Spirit, hurts like hell. Excuse the expression.

"See, I can be a fair Boogeyman when I feel like it."

"Stow it and let's get this over with."

The whole night he taught me things about children I never would have even thought to factor in. When you looked at his situation, it was hard to believe that the man who plagued children's dreams would have ever been a loving father. After knowing him for so long, I still had trouble believing it. But, when I thought about it, it made the most sense. He knew things about children most didn't. Their darkest fears. What made them squirm. What their most dire secrets were.

I held a black stuffed bear the size of my torso close to my chest as we stopped on a snow-laden bridge. My gaze was taken to the gondolas, ready to be taken out in the morning if it wasn't too cold. I pulled my coat tighter and stood close to his still form, trying to glean some heat from him. "Jack has been busy, I see."

"Yes, and I think North has already done his rounds here for the night."

"I'm sorry I dragged you out into the cold just to find one stupid bear."

"Honestly? It's nice to do something mortal from time to time. Makes the monotony of eternity something I can tolerate again. I don't stop often enough to look at what they can make in such a short time."

"It's been centuries though, thousands of years over here." I frowned and looked at him, catching his gaze. "That's not a short time."

He chuckled and moved to stand behind me, leaning on the rails of the bridge, effectively warming me up. "You forget how long I've been trapped here, and how long I was a renegade space pirate for, and the days I was human. They all add up."

I had to give him that. My existence alone was something of a blip in time for him, despite being almost five centuries old now. "What was it you used to do as a human? As a general in the Golden Age?" I paused before adding, "As a husband."

"Well, as all that I did the usual. Fight in wars, avoided being killed. My wife was skilled with those kitchen knives." I snorted as he continued. "When I was home I took her around similar to this, let her have what she wanted. I didn't mind being taken to the shops. So long as she was happy, so was I."

I grew quiet and held the bear closer. I knew it was a long time ago, and that his wife was long dead, but he still did love her in a way that he would still never love me.

"Now this is where we call it a night and get out of the cold. I'll figure out what else the growth will need and work on it."

"Before we do, what about a Nightmare run? It's been awhile since I've been with you doing it."

He laughed and leaned against my ear. "When have you known me to turn that request down?"

"Never."

He pulled away and offered me his arm like a gentleman. "Well then, we should be working, my Queen."

I took the arm with a laugh, still holding on to the bear. I may not have gotten the proper shopping down that I initially wanted to do, but I could at least have some of my own nightmares. And that in itself was a vast improvement. I say it would make the most sense, him being the perfect father figure, due to his intimate knowledge of fear. Most parents will only hear a child's dreams, and so know how to support them and push them in the right direction. Most would never hear the nightmares. The fears. Most would never know the child's nagging thoughts while they led them along. Pitch would know exactly what they were, and would know how to prevent it. Or make it worse. That made him a more sensible father figure than any of the others. I bit my lip and glanced at him with a half smile. "I love you."

He let out a chuckle. "What brought this on?"

I shrugged and tucked the bear under my free arm to rest my hand under the slight protrusion. "It just feels right to say is all." I bumped into him as we walked. "Why, don't you?"

He only continued to grin. "What, love me? Why of course I love myself. I'm fantastic and delightfully evil, and, according to your subconscious self, deliciously sinful."

"Oh so you did see that dream? Good, now you know what I'd like later."

"We do have plenty of chocolates left over from Halloween that the Skels haven't dug into."

"Mm, looking forward to it." Fucking hormones. Again. It wasn't like I could even eat the chocolates. Though he could... _Oh hormones, please stop_. "So really, don't you?"

He sighed, his wicked grin fading. "Honestly Hana, I've no idea what you're talking about."

Him and his devious tricks. "Don't you love me?"

"See, why couldn't you just say that from the beginning?"

I rolled my eyes and hit him with the bear. "You're dodging my question."

"No, now you're dodging mine. And hitting me with the poorest representation of a bear I've ever seen."

I pushed on his shoulder, sending him into an alleyway that would lead to the inner-city areas. "Why can't you say it?"

"I can say it just fine. The question is, do you want me to?"

I was starting to get so flustered, the only thing I could do was laugh and lean my back on the opposite wall. "You're a nightmare."

"Well I am king of them. Wouldn't I be one myself?"

Just his quirky expression made me laugh again, and I took his hand when he offered it. "You do deserve that title, you know."

"You deserve the title of Queen just as much." He took me back to the path we were on, venturing towards the residential areas. We walked in silence for awhile, and it was all we really needed. I teased him a lot, and he teased back. He wasn't one to verbally express himself like that. He could physically just fine, and usually his subtle actions would be enough. The small glances, short kisses when no one was looking if he was in the mood to be sweet, a squeeze of my hand, shoulder, or leg. Little things not many would notice. They were enough, and honestly more personal. I almost jumped as he broke the silence. "I love you."

I hit him with the bear. "King of Jackasses. That's what you are. King of Nightmarish Jackasses."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP 30 Day Challenge  
> Day 10 and 11: Wearing animal ears and wearing kigurumis  
> Setting: After What Is Your Center?

"There is no way you'll get that on him. I'm surprised you got the dog ears on him."

"Challenge accepted, Clara." She shook her head as I carefully pulled the panda sweater over my head. It was then I understood just why Clara had handed me the bear one. "Oh haha, the marks on my face."

Clara gave me a quick forced smile and glanced over to our men as they were discussing something in an intoxicated manner. "Blame Phil." She snorted at the dog ears that were falling haphazardly off the Boogeyman's head. "His is funnier I bet from the color."

"He's on drink what, six?"

"I think so, yeah."

"He's gone then. Everything else will be a blur." I grabbed the black sweater and trotted up to the men, Clara at my heels. "Hey there."

He held on to my hips when I got close enough. "Mm woof woof. I've got a bone for you, love."

I would have been embarrassed had it been anyone but North and Clara. "I've got one more thing to ask you to do. Can you do it?" I pouted.

"What is it?"

I held up the sweater. "Can you put this on for me? Clara says you wouldn't do it."

"Oh I wouldn't, would I? Since when does Mrs. Claus know anything about the Boogeyman?"

I held back my laughter as he took the sweater from me and I took the rest of his highly spiked eggnog, handing it to North as he started to chuckle. "I never knew he was so entertaining inebriated," North muttered. "We must do this more often."

My laughter burst past my restraint as I noticed purple horns and a purple underbelly. "Oh my, Clara, he's Maleficent!"

He looked at me in confusion before he looked down at what he was wearing. Then he must have noticed what I was wearing. "Why the hell do you look like a dead panda?"

I rolled my eyes. "I get it. The markings. Haha. At least I'm cute."

"At least I'm a badass." His eyes lit up and his grin broadened. "You said I was Maleficent?"

I nodded.

"Well then Hana, I have something you can prick your finger on." His brows shot up suggestively and I laughed, backing up.

"No way," I said through my giggles. My laugher sputtered as he sank into the shadows. "Not fair!"

He appeared behind me, pinning me playfully. "Sorry to cut this short North. I have to go put Aurora here to sleep with my spell."

I looked to Clara and North apologetically as we faded into the Void, their stunned faces being the last thing I saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set well before What is Your Center? Starts a week after Hana is turned.

He had tried teaching me how to reform my body to clean myself, but I just couldn't let go of a nice relaxing soak. He had rolled his eyes and led me out the front doors of the palace below ground. I had only been there a week, and so found myself lost very easily. I didn't want to add on to the confusion by needing to learn a vast wilderness to just bathe.

Luckily he stopped right outside the doors and pointed to where a bit of light reflected off gentle lapping waves a few feet blow. "The palace is frozen in time by my will to not slink further into the water. So, if you wish to continue to bathe, you may do so here."

I looked around. "But…"

"But what?" He leaned on his staff and grinned playfully. "It's just the two of us down here, Hana. And I rarely come out here. I can see the globe from any window on this side." He nodded to the bridge leading to the globe. "You can hide under one of the arches if you think I'll peak."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to blind you, Pitch. I'm not much of a looker naked anymore."

The grin faded. "Not that I'm interested, but why say that?"

I had gone from wearing dresses to slacks and tunics in the week, finding them more comfortable and versatile. In the week, we had learned I couldn't digest food any longer. My heart worked, I still bled from wounds, I could still breathe. I wasn't sure about anything else, but I would find that out soon enough. However, now that I fed by absorbing fear, my body changed. I was starting to be leaner. The slacks that had fit me perfectly a week ago now slipped down my hips and I had to use a leather strip to hold them up. My human dresses would have fallen from my shoulders. I was starting to get scared at the weight loss. I didn't want to end up skin and bones. "I'm too skinny."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Hold that tunic up for me." I balked at his response and my fingers twitched. "So I can see your stomach. Nothing more." He must have noticed my skeptical gaze. "If I wanted your body I would have taken you by now. Lift the tunic."

I was surprised to feel a little insulted. I sighed and loosened it from the slacks. I bunched it up and raised it to under my breasts.

"There, now I can see. You still have curves. I see no bones besides your hips, and highlights of ribs, just as I should see on a woman. You can drop it."

I did so, not bothering to tuck it back in. "I'm still thinner than I was. What if I keep fading away to nothing?"

"You would have by now."

"And how do you know that?"

His gaze grew surprisingly dark and he took his weight off his staff. "I've seen people die of starvation under duress. Trust me, with how much your body has changed, you would have perished by now." He nodded to me. "That's how you'll look forever now." He narrowed his eyes and frowned, looking past me.

I frowned and looked as well. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It looks like… no, it can't be."

"What?" I couldn't see anything and it was driving me mad.

"It looks like…"

The next thing I knew I was thrown into the water, shocked by how cold it was. I shot to the surface, gasping for breath, glaring up at his laughing form. "King of Jackasses is what you are, Pitch Black!"

He leaned on his staff again, and I wanted to tear that grin from his face. "I needed some way to shut you up about false images of your body. You women are all the same. What is it this century? Do you have to be fat or skinny to show how wealthy and vain you are?"

My eyes widened and I swam to the rocks that would bring me back up to the entrance of the palace.

He shrugged and plucked the staff from the ground. "Appearance shouldn't mean anything. Don't waste your time on it when you could be invoking fear in the hearts of children and having fun with it."

"Pitch…"

He frowned as I hauled myself out of the water. "What?"

"So you are a gentlemen underneath all that shit."

He rolled his eyes as I approached him again. "I'd rather not hear you whine about something that isn't worth anyone's time. And why are you grinning like that?"

Before he caught on I hugged him, instantly soaking his robes. "Admit it; the Boogeyman has a heart!"

"Oh you wicked woman! I'll get you back yet."

I leapt away from him as he went to grab me. "Come catch me then, Master."

* * *

Two years later and I hadn't changed at all. Not that I could see. The only thing that had changed was how often my legs were sore for days and how often I was covered in bite marks. I had only started sharing his bed for a month before I realized just how dominant he could be. As a human, I would have been reserved and scared of the things he did. Now, I couldn't get enough. I was slowly accepting being bound with the condition he used the shadows. Real rope would ruin everything. And his hands were not allowed near my throat in any way.

We had been intimate for a year now, and I had been accepting everything he offered. If there was anything I didn't like, he didn't do it. If anything hurt, he would stop as soon as I told him too. When I say hurt, I mean _really_ hurt. Something that hurt that wasn't meant to hurt. He had been getting experimental with places as well. The last place I had ridden him was in one of the gondolas above ground in the middle of the night. It had been my idea, only due to how horny he had been on that Nightmare run. Though that had been a few days ago. I had no idea when the mood would strike him, or me, and so could never know what to expect.

A few days ago had been the last time I had bathed as well, and was starting to feel it. So far as I knew he wasn't home, and so I slipped through the shadows with a towel, emerging outside the front doors as I had quite a few times now. I stood on a large flat rock that jutted out over a deep part of the river. I tugged my tunic from my pants and pulled it over my head, tossing it on the rock. I kicked off my boots and reached to unlace the leathers of my pants.

I froze for only a moment as I felt a familiar aura hidden close by. I hid a sly smirk and played with the laces to the leathers, taking my time untying the knot. Once it was free I slid them torturously slow down my thighs, bending over as I did so. I could feel the aura darken dangerously. I was teasing him, and that was usually never a good idea. I felt playful that night. And knowing he was watching made a flash of excitement wash over me.

I found I liked being punished for teasing him.

I stepped out of the slacks and leaned over on a nearby rock to pull my black stockings off. I ran my hands up legs kept smooth out of preference, and he quickly found he liked me bare. I made a second pass over the juncture of my hips, and a third before traveling all the way up, passing over my breasts. The aura was blacker than before, more untamed. I couldn't repress a shiver that broke through my act at it. I rubbed a kink in my shoulder, letting out a small, almost unintentional moan. Unable to draw it out longer, I dove into the water, finding it to be the only way to bypass the initial shock of the river. I broke the surface and scrubbed at my hair, tilting my head back to soak it all again.

I looked around, still not seeing him, but I could for sure feel him. I trailed my finger over my slit, feeling my slicker juices under the water. I bit my lip and did it again, moaning this time. The aura grew heavier and I only continued on, holding myself open with my other hand. I couldn't stop the whimpers that left me if I wanted to. I had been too turned on to care. The plan was to play around and talk dirty to him as if he were touching me, riling him up further. However, I found myself disinterested in my own plan. I wanted to come. It was just out of my reach and I was getting frustrated.

I almost drowned as I panicked at a wriggling sensation pressing against me under the water. I let out a breath of relief as I realized what it was. "You unbelievable jackass."

His voice answered in a warped, disembodied way, "I thought I was King of Jackasses, love."

I gasped as the tendril slipped inside. "This better be you."

"It is. Mm you feel good tonight." The voice pressed against my ear. "Don't stop touching yourself." More tendrils held me up as the other began to curl against something inside me. My back arched against the pleasure and my fingers jerked. All the while his pace held firm. The two combined were making me weak. Even disembodied he could make his voice breathy and seductive. "That's it. Make yourself come."

I moaned against a brush of shadows against my breasts. "Mmn, Oogie…" I barely noticed the aura taking me to the flat rock from before, letting me lean my knees on a rock just below the surface. His guise of a man rose from the shadows, completely naked. The tendrils still extended from his body, never breaking pace. He kneeled on the rock, making me look up at him. He held on to my jaw, watching my expression change as I continued to pleasure myself, as his shadows continued to fuck me. I couldn't read him. He seemed pleased, but sad for some reason. His gaze dropped down to my fingers, sending another rush of excitement through me.

He pulled me to his lips, dominating my tongue with his. I was getting so close. I whimpered against his skin. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me away from his lips so he could stand. "Can't let you have all the fun." He stroked himself in front of me. "What do you say, Hana?"

I nodded and flicked my tongue against his tip, immediately hearing him hiss in satisfaction. He used his grip on my hair to move me in time to the shadow strokes. It was all too much. I mewled into his flesh as my core was set ablaze.

He pulled me off him as I reached my limit. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you and see you come."

The shadow's pace increased at the last minute. Everything exploded. My head went blank and I felt almost anxious for a moment as I forgot how to breathe. I screamed and I didn't care who heard me. My muscles pushed him out of me and I felt something else come out. Until then, I had only thought it was a rumor that women could expel liquid during orgasm. My body twitched as my fingers brushed against my clit, and it almost hurt to breathe.

"I can't remember the last time I was like this." He chuckled and leaned down into the water. He seemed to be unaffected by the cold. "You are such a naughty girl." He pressed against my back, slipping between my legs. I hissed as he brushed against me. "I see you're still sensitive."

I could only reach up and grab his hair as he pressed his thumb to my clit and slipped into my thighs, teasing me past my breaking point. My hips rolled against his while he ground against me. I felt a tug on my hair as he made me keep my head back. I couldn't take much more. I reached back to hold on to his hips. "Master, please."

"Please, what?" he growled.

"Please, take me. Fuck me." I felt him pull away completely, only to suddenly come back, filling me up instead. "Oooooh yes."

He hissed while he pushed in as far as he could go. "Hell you're tight." He pulled out and slipped in further, stretching me more. "Mm, you like when your master fucks you, don't you, pet?"

A moan caught in my throat as he pushed further. "I do. Fuck me more." His pace instantly grew rough and he pinned my wrists behind my back. "Oogie…"

His teeth sank into my shoulder, making me lightheaded again. His pace met no rhythm. It was wild and raw. I haven't seen him like that too many times since then. He growled as I gasped and cried out for him. He bit me while I yelped in pleasure. He dug his fingers into my hips as I begged for more. He had no problems giving me just that.

My walls quivered and clenched around him as he drove me over the edge again. My vision went blank and I almost slipped forward. I begged him not to stop. Listening to him moan as he took pleasure from me made me hotter. Even his breathing as it grew ragged and sharp turned me on more. From it I could tell he was getting close.

His thrusts became frantic. He pressed against my body, holding me to his chest with one arm and stroked my clit with the other. A vicious growl left his throat and his fingers left my clit as his cock took their place while he came hard. A firm press against me set me off as well as his hips continued to jerk, making me arch against him. He slowed his pace, twitching as a few rogue drops came out. "You can't squeeze like that. It feels too good."

I finally started to realize my legs were getting numb from the cold. "Oogie, I need to get out. My legs are freezing."

He let me up without complaint, allowing me to get the towel to dry off. "Do you remember what I said to you two years ago? About your form?"

I paused in drying my hair. "What about it?"

"I believe it's safe to say you will stay that way forever." He looked me over, getting out of the water. "Hips jutting in just the right way, ribs that catch the light as they should. The bones you show are still attractive."

I nudged him with my hip as he got closer. "Being sweet all of a sudden?"

"I'm allowed to be when I want to. Don't get used to it."

"I couldn't imagine you a sweet man. Picnics and the such, romantic serenades, they're not your calling."

"All true, but I can be a romantic man when I wish to be."

"Prove it."

"Why should I?"

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes but grinned. His shadows surrounded him and formed his robes and gold bindings. Another shadow created his staff. "I would fall for a woman with a brain and the mouth to go with it. Very well. You shall be swept off your feet in the Boogeyman way."

Without another word he vanished, leaving me naked outside the palace, alone and still in a post-orgasmic haze. It took me a moment to remember which was to go initially to get to the proper level of the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Challege  
> Day 18: Doing something together.  
> This is NSFW, and gets darker than I originally intended. I regret nothing. But hey, you get some sex to soften the blow!  
> Don't forget to drop by Hana's ask blog to send her a question about anything you ever wanted to know in the ROTG world. :) You can find her at askhanaeve.tumblr .com

"It's not a good idea, Hana. I don't even understand why you'd want to see them."

"I want to see if anything's changed in the past six years."

He tossed his staff back and forth in his grasp while he sat back in his chair by the fire. "You're supposed to be dead. You were supposed to be buried. How do you think they reacted when they saw your body missing from those that were supposed to be six feet under and rotted?"

I felt a little sick. "Please don't be that colorful."

He shifted in his chair. "My apologies. I forget that you would have no fond memories of that day." He gripped his staff and stood with its support. "You'll find nothing good by going back there. Don't do that to yourself. Sometimes it's better to let go of the past."

"I just want to see. I don't want to do more than that."

"And if you're caught?" He straightened his spine, reaching an intimidating height. "They'll do worse to you a second time around, especially when your corpse up and ran off." He must have sensed my intimidation and he shrank some. "They hanged a witch and her dead body would be up running around staring at them six years later. They'd do horrible things to you if you were caught."

I still held firm. I knew he was telling the truth. It would be bad if I were caught, especially with how I looked now. Once I had pale skin from staying indoors most days, long dark hair, and light brown eyes. I had the same face shape as ever, but I don't know how well I could be recognized with the dark skull markings on my face. "I know the consequences."

He pressed his lips together, looking me over. He sighed. "I don't understand why you're so willing to go back."

I dropped my gaze, rubbing at my arms. "Despite everything… they're still family. They're all the blood I have in the world."

"If this is because you haven't gotten pregnant yet, there's other ways to—"

"It isn't that. I only want to know how they're doing. As for that…" I held my hands steady and turned away to the bed. "We've been trying for a year now. I don't think it will happen. Not with my cycles nonexistent." I sat on the furs that made up his— our— comforter. "I know you want children. I do as well. I just don't think I can provide that anymore." I pulled my legs up and crossed them.

"If that is the situation, then there's nothing that can be done." He stood in front of me, leaning his staff against the wall. He made me look up at him. For all his rough and nasty appearances, it still amazed me six years later that he could show me a face not many have seen from him. He gave me a genuine smile, despite the sadness hiding behind his eyes. "You may have no other blood in the world, but you do still have other family."

True we hadn't married, and probably never would, but his words did hold truth. I don't think I could have ever called him my husband. I didn't need to though. He already acted the part when he wanted to. I smiled back. "I know I do, Oogie. I need to do this. I need closure."

He sighed again and let go of my chin. "I should have expected as much. Whatever happens, do not get caught. You're on your own for this."

"I'll stick to the shadows." I stood and moved around him, standing on the cast shadow from his chair.

"Fight or flight, Hana. Do not forget."

I nodded and sank into the shadow, summoning Hessian as I went. We entered the Void, and I took one of the paths that I knew would lead me close to the old village. The whole time we traveled the Void, my heart pounded against my chest. My throat went dry. I was anxious and scared. I wasn't sure what to expect. When Hessian leapt through the exit, we emerged into a dense forest, still dimly illuminated by the setting sun. A nearby river broke through a bird song.

Hessian trampled a few of the green bushes, tossing his head. _I don't like it._

"I know. But I have to do this." I swung off his back into the dimming green. Fireflies broke through the twilight hours, snatching my attention while I grabbed Hessian's reins and pulled him forward. I passed by the lake I had stopped at and was told my new purpose. Where my new life began. No spirits roamed the woods then. It wasn't close enough to All Hallows. It was closer to Bunnymund's time of action.

I took in my surroundings as the sun faded to nothing, immersing the woods in absolute darkness lit only by fireflies and my eyes. Not even the moon was in sight tonight. The sky was just as dark as the forest. I stopped short the moment I heard music coming from the village. My heart skipped a few beats. I swallowed hard to steady my nerves, but it couldn't be done. "What the hell am I doing?"

Hessian nudged me closer to the sounds. _Get your closure._

I bit my lip and nodded. I slowed my pace considerably and walked towards the village, keeping to the outskirts. Any time a person came too close I fled into the shadows and waited for them to pass by. I wasn't sure if they could see me, but I didn't want to tempt fate. I watched from the shadows as life continued on as if nothing had happened six years ago. Children that were children then weren't children anymore. There were new children here and there. Parents that I once did trades with ushered their offspring into the homes while the men went to the tavern to drink and talk about the day.

Nothing had changed.

I looked around and froze as my gaze fell on the gallows. The rope still hung menacingly back at me, and my throat and wrists began to burn. Even after six years, the gallows still stood as a reminder. I had no trouble remembering. I took another steadying breath and returned to my original destination.

I stopped again as my old home came into view, lit by the fireplace inside. I could remember every nook and cranny of that place. Every spiral the wood made. I could even remember the secret compartment in the floorboards of my room where I kept trinkets I would receive from Paul, or things that I would find in the woods. I wondered if they were all still there.

I crept up to the back window, the one that faced the forest. I knew that it would give a clear view to the interior, and so I could see inside again. My breath hitched as I saw nothing had been moved or shifted. My father's favorite chair still stood by the fire, my mother's right next to his. I frowned as something seemed off. Toys littered the floor, my old toys from when I was a young girl. What would they be doing out?

My heart broke when I saw my parents emerge from their room, a smaller human in between them. They all seemed so happy. The child between them darted forward and began playing with old blocks of mine. He seemed content with life. He didn't know they once belonged to another child. I looked back to my parents, and they looked happier than I had ever seen them while I was alive. "They replaced me…"

I almost jumped out of my skin as a hand found its way to my shoulder. "I tried telling you no good would come from this." I looked back to see Pitch looking in on the same family, his face neutral.

"You knew."

He nodded. "I visit here often enough. Your mother became pregnant not long after I found you. She gave birth to the boy the following August."

Which meant she wasted no time. I curled my lip in disgust at the happy scene playing out before me. "So my father made sure to knock her up immediately, is that it?"

"So it would seem. I'm not a voyeur. I couldn't tell you details. I only know when I came by four months after I found you, she was starting to show."

I tried my hardest to keep my face straight, and I knew I was failing. I had never been so disgusted before. "And Paul?"

"I make sure to scare him senseless every time I'm here. He's taken to filling married women's beds when their husbands are away."

I couldn't help the laugh that passed my lips. "And they called me a witch." I crossed my arms so I wouldn't do any damage to anything around me. "I was put to death for not believing in their God, and yet look at them."

"You're better off. Come home."

I couldn't. Not yet. "If they want a witch's curse, they'll get it."

Instead of pushing me to turn away, he smirked. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

I met his smirk, my tongue between my teeth. "I can do all sorts of things with the Boogeyman's help."

"You could, if I were willing to help." I cocked a brow at him and he rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I wouldn't. You'd never let me forget turning my back on you if I did that."

My smirk only broadened and I poked at his chest. "You be your fine ass I would. So, what do you think?"

"Once they retire for the night. Once everything stills and darkens, that is the best time to strike."

It was when you wanted no margin for error. When you wanted to scare someone to their early graves. Everything had to be perfect, and mood was a large part of it. "Unless it is one of the rare things they've changed, they usually retired a few hours after sunset."

"What of you?"

I let a smile slip and a soft huff leave my nose. "I was awake all hours of the night. The creaking of moving floorboards would keep me awake some nights. When they came, they came from the shadows. I wonder why that is."

He gave an innocent shrug. "I couldn't say. Homes decide when they want to shift."

I glanced back into the old house, my smile fading instantly. "We have some time before they will put the boy to bed and go to sleep themselves. We should find something to entertain ourselves."

I didn't even have to look at him to know he was grinning. "There are a few things I could think of." He turned me around and lifted my chin. "Do you remember a spell I taught you a few years ago? To mute your voice to all humans?"

"Of course." I narrowed my eyes in irritation. "You made sure I learned the spell by taking me in public where we could easily be caught. Knowing full well I still hadn't mastered it."

"That's the one. Cast it."

I frowned and summoned shadows to my fingers, feeling it begin to tingle. I held it to my throat for a moment, stifling giggles at the slight tickling sensations. I brought my hand down again void of shadows. "What difference will it make if anyone hears us? We can slip into the Void to get away before they found us."

"That isn't my plan, love." He took my hand and put it to the front of his robes, letting me feel how hard he was getting through the fabric. "I think you know what I mean."

I grinned and purred, switching my demeanor instantly. "What is it you have in mind, Master?" I gripped him around the soft robes and his pants.

He hissed between his teeth, his lips pulled back still. "There was a thing we did when we were angry with our parents when I was an adolescent."

I laughed. "You were a boy once?"

"Hush. When our parents were out or completely unaware, we would have sex on their beds."

I didn't know why, but I was instantly turned on. "Oh? And I'm assuming you did?"

"A few times. Even though I was human once, it doesn't mean I was any less kinky than I am now." He frowned. "No, that's a lie. I was actually less. Still in control, but it was less."

I leaned forward, pressing my chest to his. I noticed his gaze flicker. "I would imagine you'd be less dominant. I can't imagine you as a human using tentacles and shadows to hold a woman down and fuck her blind."

"I had to use whatever I had at the time. Usually belts. Less fun that way." He chuckled. "I wasn't aware I've made you blind."

"On several occasions." I felt heat rush between my legs and I rubbed my thighs subconsciously together. I bit my lip. "So, about that old custom of yours…"

His wicked smile returned. "What about it?"

"Our voices _are_ muted to humans… and they won't be sleeping for a long time yet."

He cackled as I straightened. "You really do hate your parents right now, don't you?"

"Let's just say that if I were a witch, I would have burned the house down by now and fled off into the night on my broomstick cackling like a madwoman."

He snorted, most likely at the image I had created. "Fair enough." He took my arm and sank into the shadows, reappearing in the house. I was grateful I had put the spell on when I did because he brought us out right behind all of them. A startled shout left me that would have alerted them had they been able to hear me. He flinched. "Must be a little off tonight. Distracted. Which one is theirs?"

Honestly, seeing them in their cozy little lives up close, my anger only boiled more. I solidified my decision when the boy knocked over my old blocks and laughed. "Second on the right." I watched through the shadows while they rose around us. My father turned around at the last second, and I noticed him look twice. Knowing we had startled him earlier made me feel a bit better. My eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden darkness of their room. As I looked around, nothing of the layout had been altered. The bed sat against the wall, framed by two side tables. My father's bookshelf took up the other side of the room, still as messy as ever. He would never notice when I would steal one or two to read at night while they slept.

I saw him curl his lip as he saw the furs. "I suppose they'll suffice."

He threw me off guard as he caught my lips with his, making me lean up just a bit to reach him better. He took the opportunity to unfasten my slacks while he turned us around. His deft fingers worked the knot out of them, pulling the laces apart torturously slow, shifting his lips at the same pace. He wasn't one to be gentle unless he had a reason to. It was nice to slow down every once in awhile. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. Once he started shifting my slacks down my thighs he trailed his lips along my skin as well.

His hands trailed up to meet his tongue halfway and he nudged my belly, making me step back. My leg pressed into the bed and my knees buckled instantly. He knelt between my legs and pulled my boots off. "Lay back." He pulled the slacks all the way off, leaving my black stockings in place. He seemed to like them, as did I, though for different reasons. The moment I was free of them he pressed his lips to my thigh, making me shiver. I expected him to bite at any moment at each kiss, but he didn't. As he came closer and closer the heat came back and a whimper left my throat. He was teasing me and he knew it. My head fell back in frustration.

That was when he trailed his tongue across me, making me twitch and grip the furs. He did it again, pulling my clit between his teeth. His lips surrounded me, kissing me, driving me mad. I writhed under his touch, and I'm not sad to admit this, I was more turned on than I had been in my life. The risk of being caught, knowing just what they had done to deserve this, it only made it feel better than it did before. I rolled my hips against him, not able to keep still any longer. I moaned and called for him. Usually this didn't work to get me off, but it was working that night. I leaned up on my arms, a shock running through me as I saw him genuinely interested in pleasing only me. I bit my lip as he glanced at me and his wicked smile returned.

His clothes vanished from him as he retracted the shadows himself. He spread my legs and pushed them back, moving to kneel on the bed. Instead of pushing himself inside as he normally did, he bent over me and kissed me again, sending my head reeling at the passion he put behind it. I ran my fingers down his back, feeling his muscles taut from holding himself up. Without breaking our kiss he shifted his hips, brushing over me. I gasped and pulled back as he dragged his cock down my clit. "It's not too late to back out of this. Wouldn't want to do anything to your last remaining blood."

I sneered at him and raised my hips, forcing him inside me a bit. "Blood doesn't mean everything."

"That's all I need to hear." He moved to hold on to my hips, forcing them back down with him still inside. He rolled his hips into me, pushing farther. I always loved how his hands wrapped around my waist so well. He kept a slow rhythm, trailing his fingers over my ribs and my breasts. I gasped as he slipped in more and a low growl came from his throat.

He couldn't keep his slow pace for long. Gentle long strokes became harsh and short as he held my hips in place. I couldn't breathe as I squirmed beneath him, clutching at the furs, my moans coming out in sharp cries. He wasn't quiet in the least bit either. I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling him shift for better balance. He immediately went deeper, making my moans come out in short breaths. I came as his pace started to falter and he gave a few harsh jabs, feeling the pleasurable tingling sensation all over my body.

He slowed down, letting us both catch our breath for a second. I reached up and pulled his lips to mine. He answered with a deep growl and a small twitch of his hips. He rolled us over, holding me up while I moved my legs.

He wanted me to do the rest. I held myself up on his chest, rolling my hips against him. I kept my focus on him to keep myself from remembering anything pleasant about the room. Despite his sinful grin, his eyes were hooded and his lips parted slightly as a moan left him. Just watching the muscles in his neck work made a shock of pleasure hit me.

"I can't last much longer, love." His grip on my hips tightened for a moment but I was relentless.

"Is my Boogeyman about to come?"

"Shi… yes. Keep going." His jaw went slack a bit as I tightened around him. He let out a low, satisfied growl. "Fuck, Hana. You really are into this."

"Shut up." I shifted my posture to lay over his chest so I could silence him with kisses, and to keep myself from screaming.

He took the hint and held on to my ribs, fixing his own posture. He adjusted and started to take me slow again, shifting all the way in and pulling almost completely out. I met his strokes, feeling them slowly pick up in pace. We moaned into each other's skin, ignoring the sounds we were making besides the ones that mattered. He jerked and let out a breath of a moan through his nose. He broke our kiss and outmatched my pace. He pulled sharp breaths through his nose as he made my mind go blank, letting them out as soft curses. My nails dug into his hair as I came hard. He cursed and pulled out, spilling onto his belly as his chest rapidly rose and fell. He went still for a moment, and I was scared that we had been heard. His head suddenly tilted back and he put his arm over his eyes as he laughed.

I frowned and leaned back on him, still straddling his hips. "What?"

"I'm just amazed you were willing to do this."

My jaw dropped. "Were you trying to cross another place off your list?"

"Possibly."

"Pitch Black, you impossible man!"

He scoffed and dissolved into the shadows, reappearing beside me while I fell slightly onto the mattress. It was his way of clearing off afterward if he didn't have access to a cloth. "It was your choice. Not my fault you're so wicked."

"See, there's where you're wrong," I countered, getting up to gather my pants and shirt, throwing the latter over my head and forcing my arms through. "You taught me all you know, which led me to here." I pulled the slacks up. "The rest was me." It was my turn to freeze as I heard movement in the cabin. We had taken a bit longer than I had originally expected. I didn't bother shoving my red shirt into my pants. "Oh hell."

His clothes reappeared while he got off the bed and grabbed his staff. The footsteps approached the bedroom and we both vanished into the shadows. I bit back bile as I saw my parents close up for the first time in six years. My mother still had her charcoal colored hair, though a bit more grey streaked through her bun. Her hazel eyes had a bit more lines to them, as did her face.

My father actually looked younger than he did. His overall aura looked brighter than it must have been when I was human. I would never be able to compare it. But it was true. His brown gaze looked that happiest I had seen him in almost fifteen years. He tended to the fire while my mother pulled the furs and sheets down on the bed. If I had been corporeal at the time, I would have smirked as she pulled the blankets up to her chin, completely unaware her supposedly dead daughter and her lover had defiled it just moments ago. That was when I realized something. I had never put my boots back on.

My father turned and frowned, looking at said boots. "Strange. I've never seen these before."

My mother's brows furrowed and she sat up while my father held up the boots by the overturn. "I haven't either. Elliot must have found them and threw them in here earlier."

"Only logical explanation." He dropped them by the fire, and I almost thought he was going to burn them.

I saw my mother bite at her lip, a habit I noticed with distaste that I had inherited from her. "You realize what tomorrow is, right?"

He stiffened and glared at her. "Don't you dare bring her up again, Martha. I won't hear it. She got what was coming to her."

"I know she did. Something went wrong. Her soul was just blackened by a demon. She held her head high when she turned her back on God. But… her birthday—"

"Doesn't exist. She never existed."

The words still stung to this day. I started to regret the choice to go there.

"Thomas. We do need to go to the grave to pray for her."

My father scoffed and retreated to the bed. "What for? There's no body in there anyway. Was taken off. Most likely some animal found her amongst the dead and made better use of it than taking up soil."

A glass vase my mother had kept since she was a little girl shattered and I drew my attention to it, just noticing an absence in the darkness of the shadows. The two startled and my mother put a hand to her chest. Before she could ask what happened, the fire flared up and then dimmed to almost nothing. Nails scraped across the window pane. Metal dragged over the wood. The air grew cold.

"Such a shame you think that." Even after six years, I still wasn't used to his warped, disembodied voice. "Tell me again, what are the teachings of your God?" The way the warped voice echoed in the room was unnerving even for me.

My parents both stumbled out of bed, trying to find the source of his voice. "Get out demon, I'm warning you," my father said, pulling a sword out from under the bed. "This is a sacred house. I won't have you defile it with your evil."

He cackled, making even my shadow form want to shiver. "I thought I was evil. I thought I was the worst being on this pathetic planet. It seems even after thousands of years I can be proven wrong. Your soul is darker than mine, Thomas, and that is saying something."

He continued looking all around while my mother knelt next to the bed praying. "I'm warning you."

The shadows swirled around him and plucked his sword from his grip. They then bent it and snapped it like a twig. "Now, who is this woman you so strongly despise?"

His lip curled and my mother's praying stopped abruptly. "A mistake I made over twenty-six years ago. One that turned away from the teachings of God and tried to lead a good man down the path of sin. She was a demon. She wasn't my daughter. She hadn't been for a very long time. We're all better off with her dead. Who knows who else she would have tried to corrupt?"

I think we all were startled when he was thrown back into the opposing wall by apparently nothing. I still kept to the shadows while my mother scrambled to her feet to stand by his side. "Thomas!"

"And you, Martha was it? What do you think about your daughter?"

She didn't answer right away, and I felt nothing but anxiety. Did she regret it all? She pressed her lips together before looking around the room. "She wasn't our daughter any longer. She was a witch, a sinner. She spurned God and so didn't deserve the life He gave her. We're making amends. We have Elliot."

The warped, inhuman growling that followed terrified even me. I had never seen him this angry before. "A new child will never make amends for your sins!" He formed before my eyes, tendrils snapping from his body. His cold expression sent fear through me. "There are far worse creatures out there than your demons and the devil. You don't ever want to make those creatures angry." He pointed at my father with his staff. "However, you've made that mistake and made the Boogeyman very livid." The shadows beneath my parents came to life as Pitch raised his hand up slowly. They lifted them up, holding them back against the wall. "If she did not deserve the life she had, then what makes you any better?" He arched his fingers into claws, tightening the shadows. "Do you feel it? That exquisite fear? It's the sweetest I've ever found. The fear of knowing you will die." His form started to slip. "Let's draw that out and have a bit of fun, shall we?" He drew the shadows apart, pulling on their limbs as if they were being quartered by horses.

I couldn't take it. I emerged from my hiding place and held on to his outstretched arm. "That's enough. Please, Pitch." I looked at him as he looked at me like I had two heads. "You're right. I should've have never come back." I swallowed around a lump in my throat. "Let's go home."

"After everything they said—"

"After everything they said, it's clear I never belonged as it was. Let them go." I stood back, forcing the tears back. "Or you'll be no better than them."

His lips pressed into a thin line. After a moment he sighed and released his grip on them.

"It can't be."

I looked at my father, ignoring the shock on both of their faces. "I see nothing changes around here. I think I've made the most drastic change of them all. You know, with the whole 'hanging around' thing. That one that you cheered on for fifteen minutes."

"You are a demon."

"No, I'm a Spirit. Different species entirely." I felt my fingers playing with each other and I forced them apart. "I don't know how long I was dead, but I've been alive for six years. In a way. I've been living with Pitch the whole time. He's been teaching me how to survive, how to use the abilities granted to me." I could see my father getting angrier, and that only riled me up further. "I know I wasn't the best daughter to you, but I still am your flesh and blood."

He recoiled as if I had slapped him. "Get out. You're not welcome here, dead or alive, demon or spirit or whatever you are. You strayed from the path. You don't belong in the village. You and your demon… whatever he is, go back to where you came from."

Pitch stepped forward, surprising even me. He jabbed my father in the chest, and his height grew a bit. "You listen here, you worthless excuse for a human. I have seen your kind evolve over the years, yes, evolve, not suddenly appear with pixie dust or whatever it is you believe your God used to create the world. I've seen death, war, famine, things that would plague your dreams for the rest of your lives." His eyes narrowed, and his gaze grew so cold I almost shivered. "She has more courage than anyone I've ever known to come back here to worthless excuses of parents, just to give you another chance. And you threw it away. You threw away a chance to have your daughter back. What kind of father would do that?" When my father didn't answer, Pitch grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, lifting him up. "What father would scorn his only daughter and send her to the wolves for slaughter?"

I touched his arm and his jumped as if I had shocked him. "Put him down."

He seemed to realize what happened and shrank to his normal height, setting my father back to the ground.

"The second chance won't ever happen." I shrugged, making it seem like it wasn't tearing me apart. I glared at them. "May your God help you if Elliot strays from the righteous path of your Lord." I looked to my mother. "I'm just sorry you two felt that way about me that you'd go and let your only daughter be killed to make a point. You get your wish though. You'll never have to see me again." My boots dangled in front of me from one of Pitch's tendrils and I grabbed them as he put a hand to my shoulder. "We'll leave you to your empty, shallow lives." We sank into the shadows, though I paused halfway through. "Oh, and by the way, we fucked on your bed. Enjoy that knowledge."

I relished the horrified glances they gave us as we vanished, reemerging in the woods where I had left Hessian. The horse looked up from grazing with Onyx, looking on in interest.

I frowned as Pitch walked away, past Onyx. "Oogie?" He paused and I swallowed, still feeling a lingering fear for what he was capable of. "Thank you for everything. You didn't have to stand up for me like that. They weren't worth it."

He was quiet for a moment, and I could see his fingers twitching as they rested behind his back. "A father should never turn his back on his daughter. No parent should," he added.

"I should have listened to you."

He chuckled and finally looked back to me. "Listen to yourself. I didn't lie when I said you had courage for doing what you did. How many could say they would try to make amends with those that helped kill them?"

I flinched and looked away. "It was pretty stupid… I just hoped they had changed. That they had…"

"That they had regretted their decision," he supplied for me and I nodded, finding a painful lump in my throat again. "Humans are spiteful creatures. It doesn't take much to make them hate someone, even their own blood. They're easy to manipulate. They love to shed blood, no matter how much they deny it. They crave controversy." He caught my gaze. "Blood isn't always someone's top priority."

"You say that as if you know a thing or two about it."

"I do. I have for the past six years."

My blood ran cold as Onyx stood beside him, nuzzling his arm. "Oogie…"

"We should head back. Unless you want to help me tonight."

I nodded and smirked. "And I know just where we need to stop first. Luckily, we're in the neighborhood. We should drop by and say hello. I mean, I can't let you have all the fun with my ex."

He met my grin as I slipped my tongue between my teeth. "You naughty little minx. I believe I have just the Nightmare for him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20  
> Dancing
> 
> Mixed entry. There's a picture to go along with the story found on my deviantart. Look me up under Luciferdragon. And don't forget, Hana is still taking questions on her ask blog. Look her up on Tumblr under the username askhanaeve. This story is fluff galore, so I hope you have your cavities filled. I was asked to draw a family portrait, and so this came to my mind while working on it.

There was a bedtime routine I loved to do with my son whenever he wanted it. Through the years he had been raised as one would expect from his parentage. However, that didn't stop me from introducing him to films I had found in the century I was alone in Germany, ones I fell in love with. There was one in particular he admired above the rest, due to, as he described it, "a cool story of a knight rescuing a pretty girl and fighting an awesome dragon." He would grab the old tape from his then growing collection and thrust it in my hands before getting comfortable on his bed, waiting for me to join him.

This started when he was two, and even now at eight he still enjoyed it, even though he had begun to ask for it less and less. It broke my heart knowing he was still steadily growing, but it let me value the moments he would still ask his Mommy to join him for the movie, to sing the parts of Aurora. These would be mornings where his father had still not come back. I don't think Drago had ever let his father know he still enjoyed these moments as well. Despite the fact he held half his blood, Drago knew his father was dangerous. And scary. Not that Pitch would do more than flick him on the nose when the boy was mischievous or just give him a look. He said it was effective parenting to not let your child know you wouldn't actually hurt them. I would just roll my eyes and let him do as he wished.

"You brushed you teeth, right?" I said, pulling down his sheets while he looked through his movies to decide what to watch for the morning.

"Yep, did everything I was supposed to." I saw him hesitantly reach out for a familiar cover, looking at the case tilted towards him for a moment. He nodded and took it from the shelf, facing me with a small smile.

I tilted my head to his small TV setup. "You know how it works." I listened to him fast forwarding the tape while I pulled down the other side of his sheets to lie on. It was an effective solution to when I had to leave after he fell asleep. He grabbed his large, black stuffed bear and hopped into bed, leaning against my side while the movie started. He would ask small questions and I would answer to the best of my ability. He would comment on why he thought Maleficent was bad, but not as bad as everyone made her seem. I always smiled at his observations as he learned more through the days. When he learned it was a great disgrace to not be invited to view the royal baby in the 1300s, even if you were an enemy of the crown, he stood up for the woman, saying her anger was justified and that the King and Queen deserved it.

From the mouths of babes.

He scrunched his nose at the screen, a nose he had inherited from me. His face was thoughtful. "She's like Dad in a way."

I frowned and looked at the screen. "How so?"

"The others pushed him away. Didn't accept the fact he did things differently. Like, so what if he's scary? He's still someone. He isn't evil all the time."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I suppose not."

"And wouldn't the fairies know how to do stuff without magic by now? They were doing this longer than I've been alive."

"We don't talk about plot holes. We enjoy the movie."

He fell quiet again, but the silence didn't last long as he giggled.

I smirked. "What's so funny, buster?"

"I imagined Dad as a dragon. It would be funny."

"Oh no, don't let him hear that, you'll give him ideas! He's a nightmare enough as a man." I poked his side and he twitched and giggled. "Besides, do you know what sort of damage he would do trying to navigate the halls?" I tickled him again. "It would be like setting Onyx, Hessian, and Bellini loose all at once, chasing Vlad." I frowned again. "I can't think of what makes them chase that old 'bat." I shrugged and started tickling him more, making him wiggle.

"Mom!" he cackled. "Quit it!"

"Not until you've rid yourself of that dreadful image! You know how he goes digging in our heads for fun."

He kicked at me with his bare feet, but I felt nothing. "Alright, alright! It's gone! I swear!"

I stopped suddenly and faked gasped with the movie. "Why, it's my dream prince!" I hefted him in my arms, glad his weight was light, and took him to the center of his room, putting him down. I bowed. "Your highness!"

"Mom," he whined. "I'm getting too-"

"You're never too old to dance with your mother. Don't make me feel my age. Besides, you like it, don't lie."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Ok." He did always like this part, even when he was a toddler. The whole thing was engraved in our memories.

I had to thank the hundred years of seclusion for giving me a decent singing voice to entertain my son. "You know I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers. But we've met before." I bent down and took his hands in mine as we spun. " _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_."

He giggled with me as we danced along with the steps to the film. "You're so weird, Mom."

"Yeah, but you love it." I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the music. I opened them in confusion as he stepped away, a bit of fear in his eyes. At the same time, much stronger hands led me into the rest of the steps of the song. My heart stopped, but the fear in Drago's eyes melted. "We weren't expecting you home so soon, Oogie."

Pitch chuckled and looked to Drago as he turned me around for a proper posture. "I'm sorry, my boy, I'm stealing this dance."

Drago bowed in return and backed away. "I know when to share."

His fluid motions never failed to amaze me as he led me through steps I wasn't even aware he knew. "How long were you there for?"

"Long enough. Come now, have a bit of fun."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. If he was in a good mood, it meant the night had gone very well. Drago laughed and clapped. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Eternity is a long time. We have to try to keep things interesting in ways we would never expect." He spun me before pulling me back into a sway. "Otherwise we'll need another hundred years apart, and I'd rather not have to figure out visiting rights for the boy for that long."

I laughed. "Keep doing things like this, and eternity won't be long enough, Oogie."

"I'll keep that in mind, Princess."

I stuck my tongue between my teeth. "Queen last I checked."

"I did give you that promotion, didn't I?"

"Jackass."

He cackled. "Such language."

"Oh I'll be more colorful later on."

He crossed my arms over my chest as the song faded and the movie continued on, pressing against my back as he still held my hands. "I look forward to it."

I looked to Drago, seeing him frown. "What's wrong, Drago?"

"I'm still the prince, right?"

I laughed and nodded as my shoulder was used as a headrest. "Yes, you still play the role of a prince. And you get to rescue a damsel in distress from the forces of evil." I frowned. "Or forces of good in our situation?"

"You fight forces," Pitch offered, seeming to decide the posture was indeed comfortable. "Rescue damsels. Do manly things in between. It's all in the manual."

I elbowed his ribs. "Here's the first thing you can fight."

To my surprise, the boy's eyes lit up. He raced around us and dove into the shadows leading under his bed. He returned not a moment later with a wooden sword and shield. "Have at thee, evil villain! I shall win fair lady's heart!"

I couldn't repress the smile on my face as Pitch perfectly played the role of both father and villain. "Ye will never succeed! Thy princess is mine." He let me go and made a harmless sword from the shadows. He stepped in front of me.

"You shall fall this day!"

I stepped back and watched in amusement as they clashed "swords" around his room. I knew for a fact Pitch was letting his son win. He wouldn't have been alive and done half the things he did if a sword was not an extension of his arm. My smile only broadened at that fact. They danced around each other, parrying and blocking, throwing teasing words here and there. All the while their damsel became more interested in the movie again. I resumed my place on the bed, glancing at their play every now and again.

After awhile they called a truce and Drago crawled in next to me again, reaching for his bear before laying his head on my lap again. To my surprise, Pitch slipped in on my other side. Drago looked up at him. "Does this make me girly? Liking this movie?"

"You're allowed to like what you wish," he answered. "I don't see why it would make you appear more feminine." He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "Besides, isn't the queen of this the most evil villain they've come up with?"

"One of them," I answered, taking the opportunity to rest on his arm. "Enjoy what you want to enjoy, Drago. No one is judging you."

"I liked seeing you two dance," he answered, throwing me for a loop. He looked up at us with his pale gold eyes. "I like it when you're nice to each other. It means we're not a completely evil family."

Perceptive as always. I looked as my shoulder was nudged. "Should give him what he enjoys, Hana."

I took his hand as he offered it, sliding off the bed. My nightdress billowed as I was spun and I laughed. "As if I have a choice."

"I won't bite. Much."

Drago laughed from the bed as we moved to a waltz in our heads, helped by the movie still playing. The boy's request was a strange one, or so it seemed at first. When I thought about it, I realized we weren't a conventional family. We acted nothing like many of the mortals we had shown him. There were no "Hi honey, how was your day" or "Darling, can you take out the trash" comments being thrown about. We rarely said we loved each other, and even rarer did we show it around others. He usually had to be either extremely intoxicated or comfortable. It was usually the first. The truth was, we didn't need it. We weren't a cutesy couple with a white picket fence, a stable marriage, and two perfect children, with a pet dog snoozing in a sun spot in the living room. In front of others, we were usually neutral to each other. Nothing needed to be said or done in those situations. We're practical. No sense getting worked up over another living person to the point you might as well have a harlequin romance written about your life.

No, there was no fawning, the sweet nothings were uncommon, endearments that he actually meant almost never happened. I had the pet name for him, but he had nothing for me. The closest he had to one was my real name, my mortal name, just as I used his from time to time if I was extremely angry with him, or I wanted him to go faster and harder.

I chuckled and dropped my gaze to his chest. "We don't do this often enough for me to remember you know how to do this."

"I like to keep it special." He tilted me a bit, his hand to the small of my back. "Besides, haven't we done this dance before?"

I frowned. "When?" His grin made me realize what he meant. "Don't you even—"

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._ "

He spun me, keeping my back to him as I started laughing at his not horrible attempt. I heard Drago's giggle join mine. "You're hopeless."

"Who am I do deny the wishes of a prince? Even the darkest of creatures have to keep to promises and wishes, especially those of children."

We both looked down as a small hand tugged our clothes. We shifted to take those in our hands, letting the boy join in. I honestly couldn't stand the public displays of affection, but at home, they were valued for how rare they were. The moments the Boogeyman would be so charming were infrequent enough that I wouldn't trade the dreams the memories gave me for anything. He squeezed my hand and we exchanged a knowing grin. We never had to say a thing. Our subtle actions were just enough to make each day unique.

He swept his son up on to his hip, swaying around the room with his young prince reciting the movie here and there. I spent the time straightening out his room, smiling at the strange arrangement. The room flickered with the light of the fireplace, casting shadows on the far stone walls. As I put his toys away, I watched the pair as his father's pace fell to a slow rock, and the child had gone quiet.

"It makes me wonder…" I muttered, closing the bin for the toys.

"What?"

"What sort of father you were as a human." I turned to face him. "If you're this compassionate as the physical manifestation of fear and darkness, what were you like as a soldier, Kozmotis?"

He smiled and scoffed. "Just about the same I bet." He glanced up at me. "Flesh and blood mean everything. To those who deserve to be protected, that is."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, an amused smirk on my face. I watched as he transferred Drago to the bed, pulling his sheets up to his chin. "So you really don't mind he enjoys this stuff still?"

"Why would I? It's not harming anyone." He got up and turned the TV off. "So long as he keeps to the shadows, I wouldn't care if he paraded around in a dress." He put a hand on my waist and used his other to hold mine, pulling me into another silent waltz as we sank into the shadows to our own room for the day.

I put my head to his chest, hearing his heart and taking in his scent from scaring humans all night. "Are you sure you're evil incarnate?"

Shadows slipped from his form behind him, several pairs of eyes opening within it. An inhuman hiss escaped from the darkness. "Pretty sure."

I chuckled as the darkness returned to his body. "I suppose the strongest of creatures still has a weakness."

"Which not many know. Not many need to know."

I pulled away and walked on the balls of my feet to bed, my hands clasped behind my back. I bit my lip and looked back at him. "Which makes it all the more intimate to know. And it's nice, knowing we share a weakness." I slipped under the sheets as he went to his side and stripped down. "I couldn't live without my family either." We both got comfortable for the day, giggling as I felt something slithery run over my stripped socks. "Not tonight," I said with a hum. "My eyelids are getting heavy as it is."

"Have it your way. Though there are other ways…"

I didn't even dwell on it as I drifted off for the day. He joined me in my dream, leading me through a waltz in the dark halls of what remained of the audience chamber in the lair. Even with the silence and the sanctity of our room now that Drago was old enough to not barge in unannounced, this was where we were truly alone. There were no judgments, no boundaries, no one else. Everything that was said and done in the dream plane was ours and ours alone. And I cherished the fact that the experiences could never be forgotten.

I moved my hands under his arms to hold on to his shoulders. He slowed his pace while I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest. His hands rested on my hips and I felt a chuckle reverberate through him, made even creepier by the echo of the dream plane.

I didn't bother looking at him. I was too content with the swaying circles he was leading us through. "And what do you find so amusing, Oogie?"

"The fact that we were able to produce someone like Drago. A dance is such an innocent request of a child."

"He doesn't have the sweetest of parents, you know. Wanting us to act normal every once in awhile isn't too outrageous."

"I suppose not." I opened my eyes as he tilted my chin. "So, Princess Aurora, what is that song you sang once upon a dream?"

A breath of a laugh escaped my nose. "I'm not singing anymore. Besides, that's a Drago privilege, not a Pitch one."

"Ooh, then what privileges do I get?" His grin turned wicked and I felt a slither of shadows run down my back. "Pleasurable ones, I hope."

I met his sinful grin. "Mm, down boy. Not yet. I'm enjoying this."

I wasn't expecting him to withdraw the tendril. I was expecting it to go further. Instead he pulled it back into his body and resumed the dance. "Whatever my Queen desires."

I chuckled as he let me relax against him again. We would always be a strange family to everyone else, but for us, I wouldn't have it any other way. _Once upon a dream indeed…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set not long after What is Your Center?

When I was completely vacated from my home in Germany and back in Italy, I had already come to terms with the fact we were two different people from who we were a hundred years ago. He showed me he could keep control of his temper and live in some sort of balance with the others. We had both accumulated interests in movies, music, and books over the last century. We had similar favorites, but also ones unique to us. There was the passion for a good horror, but also humor and action.

The last night of my move back, before we went up to bed, he brought me in to the den he had carved out of one of the existing old rooms of the castle. I didn’t ask where he had acquired the furniture, and I honestly didn’t care. We were both too exhausted from moving and unpacking boxes to scare for what remained of night in Italy, and instead opted for staying in. I collapsed on the longer end of the sectional, pushed against the wall. “If I ever see another box I think I’ll cry,” I said into the pillows, but he had apparently heard me by his chuckle from in front of the TV.

“Should never have to do that again. I’ve been on my best behavior.”

I smirked into the pillow and looked up at him, seeing him grinning like a little boy getting out of trouble. “You have, actually.” I propped my head up on my arm, watching him put a disk into my console. Once he had found out I had actually never had a chance to watch the Labyrinth, he insisted I did. Then again, he was a massive fan of Bowie, so it was to be expected. I rolled my eyes but accepted his little man crush with a smirk. “So this was that Muppet guy’s movie, right?”

“A collaborative effort, I suppose you could say,” he explained while he joined me on the couch, taking the remaining empty cushion, controller in hand. “Brilliantly done, actually.”

I arched a brow. “Brilliant for the effort, or brilliant that your man candy is the star?”

He gave me a teasing grin. “Both.”

He at least still knew how to take a joke and roll with it. It was nice to learn he still had his humor. I let him start the movie and used his legs as a pillow instead of the real ones. I was thoroughly enjoying the message it was sending. Until…

“Oh my fucking— Pitch, is that his dick?”

“I… I never actually bothered to—“ He pushed my shoulder playfully as I started laughing in his lap. “This is the last time I show you something I like!”

I was hiding my face in his legs, still unable to stop my giggles. “I’m s-sorry. But who’s idea was it to—“ a snort escaped my control “—to use that sort of costume in a movie aimed at kids?”

“Some of us don’t notice things like that. Just you.”

“Just me? Look at that thing! There’s nothing to the imagination!”

“Fucking hell, Hana! Stop!” By this point he was laughing too, hunched over me to hold his sides while I kept at it.

“I was just kidding when I asked if you liked this for your man candy. I didn’t know—Ow! You ass!” He had pinched me. I bit his leg.

His response was to tickle my sides, but I accidentally bit harder than I meant to when he did. I let go immediately as he kept it up, trying to squirm out of the way unsuccessfully. “Are you insinuating your boyfriend is secretly gay?”

I could barely breathe. I thumped at his arms. “I will end you,” I said between laughs. “And no, no I’m not!” He finally stopped to let me catch my breath. “You evil son of a bitch.”

He winked. “You know it.” He looked at the screen and frowned. “That really doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“You do realize I’m going to shout ‘penis’ every time I see it now, right?”

“Just like an adult.”

“Exactly like an adult. An adult can… appreciate a good one when she sees one.” I passed my fingers firmly over his crotch, hearing his surprised hiss of breath.

“I suppose so.”

I laid on my back and he combed his fingers into my hair, gaining my attention. I almost frowned at his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

He seemed to catch himself, but didn’t move. “Just making sure you’re really here, and that I’m still sane.”

I reached up and covered his hand with mine as best I could. “It has been a weird few months, hasn’t it?”

He scoffed. “After a hundred years, you have no idea. We’re so different from who we were, but… you’re still who you were, if that makes any sense.”

“No, I noticed it too.”

His other hand toyed with the edge of my shirt. “You have more scars.”

“So do you.”

“Your mouth is fouler.”

“I really did make a sailor blush once.”

“You are not above giving lap dances.”

“Just for you, and good try at throwing me off the conversation,” I purred, making small circles on his stomach. “You’re different too. You’re not angry. I don’t…” I looked away, holding his hand harder. “I don’t have to be afraid of you anymore.”

“Hana…”

“I’m not done.” I sat up next to him, keeping a little distance between us. “It isn’t your mannerisms or interests that has changed. Your whole aura has. It’s changed so much since I found you after Easter.”

I wasn’t prepared for his weight encasing mine, hefting me into his lap so my legs rested against his thighs. “I knew I would have scared you away when we first met. I just didn’t know it would take three hundred years.”

“And yet I came back.”

“And I’ll never make the mistake of losing you again.” He glanced around me at the screen and frowned. “And I’ll never make the mistake of showing you my favorite films again.”

I shoved him and laughed into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry, Oogie. I didn’t mean to ruin your man for you.”

“Now all I can see is that.”

“I mean, of course she’s going to want to escape to the Goblin King’s realm. If he wasn’t such an ass,” I said, shifting from his legs when he let me move so I could sit next to him.

“Hey, I’m an ass. Do you mean to tell me you came back to the Nightmare King’s realm for my cock?”

“Possibly.” He made a move to tease my sides again and I flinched away with a laugh. “I’m kidding!”

He chuckled and raised his arm so I could lay in the crook he made. “I mean, you basically have the same name as the girl.”

I hummed in amusement. “Fine, Oogie. I’ll be the Serah to your kingdom. The king’s one true love.”

“I’ll accept that.”

We fell into silence, enjoying the rest of the film. For what it was, I loved it. Everything felt right. I was back where I belonged. In Italy, in the catacombs, in the arms of the man I had loved for hundreds of years. My rock, if you wanted to get cliché. He would always be fear incarnate. He would always be one of the vilest creatures on the planet. He would never stop being the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King, and I never wanted that to end. I would continue to spread fear with him, allow him to have more say again in Halloween. And we’d help keep each other sane, on the right track of what we were supposed to do in our long lives. “Kozmotis?” A shock went through my gut at using his real name, still getting used to it.

“Hm?”

I bit my lip. “I love you.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I never thought that old saying was true.”

“What one?”

He kept his eyes on the TV. “If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it’s yours. If it doesn’t, it was never yours.” His grip tightened and I felt his lips press to my hair. “So it seems you are still mine. And I to you.”

I huffed a laugh but accepted it. The screen distracted me again with the Escher stairs. I couldn’t stop a snort from escaping me, no matter how hard I pressed my lips together.

He knew what I was laughing at. “Don’t even—“

“Penis!”

“You little—“ He tickled my sides again, sending me flat on my back as I tried to escape. “I am never watching this with you again!” He was between my legs, keeping me from kicking him away.

“I’m sorry!” I choked out between laughs, not sorry in the slightest. But he wasn’t upset at all. In fact, he was grinning. Happy, unlike I had seen him before. Sure, when we had been sharing beds in each other’s homes for the past few months, rekindling what we had thought snuffed out for a century, he had been in good spirits, but this… He was at ease now. Sane again. He was feared, believed in, and we were both whole again. “I give, I give!”

He let me breathe again, my chest heaving as he chuckled, holding himself up over me. His expression changed a bit, his smile faded as his eyes flicked somewhere else on me. I couldn’t tell where. He lowered himself and caught my lips with his, moving slowly against my skin. When he pulled back, our lips still touched. “I love you, too, Serah.”

Somehow, the movie ended up forgotten.


	13. Pumpkin Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagineyourotp:
> 
> Imagine your OTP carving pumpkins together, and Person A is really good at it. Person B isn’t so good, and decides to play around and throw pumpkin guts over Person A’s head. This turns into a play fight where they both end up covered with the insides of the pumpkins until Person A surrenders. Person B apologises by kissing them passionately - bonus if they share a shower to clean themselves up.

 

Every once in a while I would get enough downtime to carve a pumpkin of my own. This translated to my son would sleep long enough through the night for his naps to allow me time to myself again in my workshop. I was able to keep a visual monitor in his room for me to make sure he was still out cold while I worked. He was nine months old now, and being much less of a horror than he had been. I don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for the man standing across the wooden table from me, thrusting his knife into the thick orange skin of his pumpkin.

I laughed and Pitch stopped immediately. “What?”

“If you cut the top out straight down, what will happen when you put the lid back on?”

He looked a bit angry with himself and corrected the angle of his knife. “Whatever, Miss Pumpkin Queen.”

“You know it.” I glanced at the monitor, seeing our son still out cold, unmoving. I cut the pumpkin open with practiced ease. The stringy insides clung to it, trying to keep itself together. “Though would that make you the rag doll?”

He looked confused for a moment before he realized what I meant. He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ll be the male Sally to your female Jack. Now how do you do this again?”

“Just gut it. I’m sure you know how to do that.”

“Gut something? I’m a little rusty with the idea. And the last thing I gutted wasn’t exactly an orange fruit.”

“I didn’t mean literally.” I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me and it wouldn’t work. I knew he had done horrific things. It never deterred me in the past, and it had no reason to throw me off now. We both went still as a noise came from the monitor, but it was only a sound made from Drago’s deep sleep. I saw him relax more than I did. “He’s alright. Still out like a light.”

He nodded, and I didn’t push the issue. We both gutted the pumpkins, adding the guts to a large bowl for the Skels to do things with them. The seeds were a favorite among those that could actually ingest them. I set to work on my own pumpkin, etching shapes carefully out of the thick skin. It had become an art form for me, almost like sculpture. Being alone for a hundred years honed the skills, and so I thought nothing of the techniques I was using. It was almost second nature now. I mean, I’d be a lousy Halloween keeper if I couldn’t carve a pumpkin.

A sharp curse pulled me from my immersion. “What’s wrong?” I immediately saw what had made him angry as he turned the pumpkin to me and I had to hide a laugh. Which I failed to do.

Chunks of pumpkin littered his side of the table, and I couldn’t begin to tell what he wanted to initially make on the face of the fruit. “Laugh it up. We’ve found the one thing the Boogeyman has no talent for.” He tossed his knife to the table and crossed his arms.

“It isn’t so bad,” I tried to lie. He arched a brow and I spit out a laugh again, making him angrier. “Okay, it’s a train wreck, but I say that with as much love as I can muster.”

“Ha ha,” he muttered, rolling his eyes and getting up to come around to my side.

I bit my lip as he saw my work. I had etched out the starts of a scene with the headless horseman of Sleepy Hollow. He had been a personal favorite to work with. He loved keeping his name known just as much as the next historical ghost.

Pitch didn’t say anything. Instead, he acted like a mature adult. And by mature adult, I mean he dumped pumpkin guts on my head.

I sat in stunned silence as his snigger turned into full-out laughter. Guts hung from my horns. I had no idea how to process it. “You sneaky son of a—“ I took my own handful of pumpkin guts and threw it at him while he was laughing, nailing him square in the face.

“So it’s this game you want to play?”

I quickly grabbed two large handfuls and jumped from the bench as I avoided another toss from him. His ammunition bypassed me and knocked one of the Shadowbats out of the air, both of us flinching and shouting apologies as we ran through my workshop. We ducked through shadows here and there, tossing small balls of guts at each other when we thought we found openings between the Skels, ‘bats, and work stations.

Snowball fights could be reserved for North and his holiday. Pumpkin gut balls were much more fun.

I came out of the shadows, reaching for another ball of guts. I only grabbed air. My nerves gave a shot as I also realized Pitch was nowhere in sight. “Shit…” I shrieked as cold guts were thrown down the back of my shirt, my back instinctively arching out of the way. His cackle met my ears. “You fucking asshole!”

He pulled a few strands of the guts from my horns as he stood in front of me. “Now now, you know flattery will get you nowhere.” He chuckled at my glare. “Alright. I have a peace offering.”

Before I could question what he pulled me into a kiss that I had no intentions of stopping. As far as white flags went, this was acceptable. A garbled cry drew us apart, bringing our attention to the table where our pumpkins still sat. I pulled away and sank through the shadows to reach the table faster. Sure enough, the cries were coming from the monitor still stationed on the wood. I sighed. “He almost lasted long enough.”

Pitch chuckled, looking at the screen of the monitor. “Should probably get him before he gets worse.”

“Covered in pumpkin guts?” I asked, crossing my arms, entrails still stuck in our hair and on our clothes.

“Why not?” He turned his back to me as he switched the monitor off. “Besides…”

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. “Besides what?” He dumped a handful of the remaining guts on my head and vanished into the shadows, his cackle lingering after him. I stood in shock, the guts hanging in front of my eyes. “Pitch Black you unbelievable jackass!”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after "What Is Your Center?", when Hana is about 20 weeks along. Sorry it got so long. ^^;  
> NSFW eventually.

I moaned and rubbed my back, leaning to stretch my spine. I smiled and sifted a groan through my teeth, patting the top of my rounding belly. “I love you Baby, but you’re starting to be a pain in my rear. Well, a few inches above rear anyway.” I frowned as I felt a shift in the air, signaling a portal opening. “Odd. Daddy shouldn’t be home just yet,” I muttered.

“Hey Momma!”

I sighed in relief as I heard Clara’s voice downstairs. “Hey Sexy Lady.”

“Lover Boy is here too!”

I leaned over the catwalk wall, grinning down at Cupid and Clara, my two closest friends. I had met them when I had left the lair and started living on my own. “Nice to see you too, Sweet Cheeks.” I frowned and straightened. “What are you two doing here?”

Cupid crossed his arms. “I’ve seen too many women as far along as you and how their emotions are crazy. Such women shouldn’t be left alone too long. And Mr. Boogeyman is typically out the whole night while you’re awake.”

I chuckled and shook my head. I had been having wicked mood swings that I hadn’t expected to feel. Some nights I was fine, some I was extremely horny (I kept him home those nights), some I was crabby at every little thing, and some I wanted to cry at everything. I rested my chin on my hand. “I’m flattered I’m on your mind. But I see no profit in it for me, lovelies.”

Clara held up a satchel and put her other hand to her hip. “Chick flicks up to wazoo isn’t tempting enough? Nor the company of females?” She grinned at Cupid’s huff. “You know you’re one of the girls more than the guys. And I say that with as much love as I possibly can.”

Cupid merely shrugged and I couldn’t get rid of my grin. He caught my gaze again. “It took us awhile to figure out what to do for you since you can’t eat anything. There went ice cream and chocolates. And booze is out. For you anyway, we still get it.” He nudged Clara and they simultaneously shouted “Vodka!”

I shook my head and chuckled. “Booze is always out for me, you know that.”

He frowned. “Oh yeah. How the hell do you have intoxicated sex?”

I quirked an amused brow. “I use fear for more than food, darling.”

Clara waved a hand in front of her face. “Taking out food and drink and going out, all we had left was movies. Now get down here and show us to your den.”

I rolled my eyes and slipped through the shadows downstairs, wincing as I came through the other end. “I do need the company that isn’t Dad-to-be. You know his asshole side shines through constantly.”

Cupid frowned as we left for the den. “He hasn’t helped at all?”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, he does his fair share. He just jokes at the wrong time.” I led them around a corner into one of the newer rooms that had been carved into the lair by the Fearlings and Nightmares. When I had moved back into the lair, he had wanted to provide anything he could to make it seem more like a proper domicile. It helped that he could convert existing rooms of the old castle. Leave it to him to be a surprisingly thoughtful creature when he wanted to be.

“I can always stab him in the ass with an arrow again.”

I stopped in the doorway to the den and poked him in the chest. “No way; once was enough. It was terrifying being called baby, darling, and sweetheart all day. And that sex… I had to fish out my things and piss him off to get him back to normal.”

Cupid laughed and rubbed his hands together as we entered the den. “What sort of things?”

I arched a brow. “If you really need to ask after all these years of knowing us, then we’re not friends anymore.” I winced against a muscle twitching. I took in a sharp breath and lowered myself into a sofa he had brought home one night. I didn’t ask how he had acquired it, and I personally didn’t care. The end I sat in had a reclining option, which was amazing for my back. “Though it’s getting harder to do things like that. Which sucks. Hormones are demanding more than I can physically take.”

Clara tsked as she knelt next to the entertainment center. Also acquired by means I didn’t care about. She took over the DVD player while Cupid pulled out a bottle of vodka. They both cheered as Clara’s movie started and she sat on the other end of the sofa. I shook my head and smiled.

We progressed through the first quarter of the movie and they easily made me forget the discomfort and roller coaster moods the pregnancy was putting me through. Times like these I really wished I could ingest anything at all. Seeing the other two on the couch in a heated argument over what ice cream flavor went best with vodka, it made me voice my wishes.

Clara leaned forward to look around Cupid. “How do you eat fear anyway? How are you growing the baby without food?”

I shrugged. “Fear is versatile to my system. When we figured out I was pregnant, I was already three months along. We figured the diet was helping it along just fine. Best thing about it is I just take as much as I can until I feel the tingles of the high, and then that’s it.”

“Which brings us to the first question.”

I frowned again, still a little uncomfortable to the kinship I felt to one of the darker-haired characters in the movie. “I don’t really think of it. It’s a strange process. I just have to make some sort of connection to the emotional vibrations in the air. I can see them, so it helps.”

“I haven’t seen you out and about with hubby lately though,” Cupid said. “So how does that work?”

I rolled my eyes. “He’s not my husband. But he’s been helping collect fear for me. He brings it back in a stone made of shadows that captures the fear.” I smirked at the movie. “He’s been keeping busy, using this as an excuse to be experimental with his scares. I see the flares here and there on my globe if I have the chance to look in time.”

Clara smirked. “You remind me more and more of a certain Pixar film with monsters.”

I shrugged and reached for the red blanket draped over the back of the sofa. “Actually, that’s the best representation of how I work I can think of. But too much and… interesting things happen.”

Cupid crossed his arms, his mirth fading slightly. “Yes, all sorts.”

My heart fell a bit as I realized Cupid hadn’t seen the other positive side of the fear high. He hadn’t seen the… physical drive it gave me. I went quiet and pulled the blanket up to my nose, keeping my gaze away from him for a moment.

As I said, I had met the two while I was on my own. I had met Clara when I had been single for fifty years. I had been a mess when I met Cupid, alone for only a few months and still depressed. I had been abusing the fear high. My depression turned it into a crutch. I needed it to forget. But no matter how much I had absorbed, I couldn’t forget. Cupid met me the first Halloween I was on my own. I had shifted my form to that of pure shadows, stalking children, trying to get what fear I could. My heart wasn’t in it that year, and it showed. It showed so much, Cupid joined in to try to shake things up.

_He found me and I left the shadows, frightening some of the children passing in their guises. I took a shaky breath as the fear tingled up my spine into my head, reigniting my high. “Who are you to take over my night?”_

_He bowed, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. “I’m Cupid, my dear. Keeper of Valentine’s day.”_

_I threw my hands in the air, my lip curled. “What else will the universe mock me with?”_

_He frowned. “What are you talking about? We’ve only met.” He extended his hand. “Am I to assume you are Hana Eve?”_

_I nodded and shook his hand. “That I am. Or was, I suppose.”_

_“You’ve usually been so clever with your scares,” he said as we parted. “You don’t seem well, either. Is everything alright at home?”_

_It appeared he knew more of my personal life than I thought. I rubbed at my arms, the sensation rushing down my spine at the contact. “No, actually it’s not. I left a few months ago. I couldn’t do it any longer. I understand he was starting to go mad due to the humans being harder to scare, but I never expected…” I shook my head. “I’m through with that chapter of my life.”_

_“You don’t seem through with it.”_

_I hadn’t slept in days. He had tried to find me in my dreams, and I couldn’t keep him out. Not yet. However, the more I stayed conscious, the more I was plagued with what had happened. I turned to the only way I could numb my body since it couldn’t digest anything. Too much of the fear high would leave me in a daze, fogging my memory. I needed it. Or so I thought._

_“You know what? I’m going to take you around. We’re going to scare folks up right. Crash a few parties, maybe hook up here and there.”_

_I scrunched my nose. “Fuck a human? Please, I’m not that desperate.”_

_“Mm, I suppose a human wouldn’t hold a candle to the King of Nightmares, would they?”_

_I looked away. “Thanks for the offer, but I should go.”_

_He slapped his forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. It’s how I jest. Please, let me make it up to you.”_

_I eyed him warily. “Just crashing parties?”_

_“Just crashing parties. I swear, this is completely platonic. From what you’ve told me, I wouldn’t want to be the fool hitting on the Boogeyman’s ex-girlfriend. I enjoy my dick and its various uses, as does my wife.” He offered his hand. “So what do you say? Let’s have a little fun, just as friends, and if he finds out, you can explain it was completely meaningless.”_

_I laughed and took his hand, shaking it again. “It’s none of his business who I’m friends with. But of course, I’ll be sure to clear your name.” I shook a bit as the fear high began to recede. I clenched my hand into a fist as I took it back, hiding it behind my back. “Lead the way.”_

I jumped as Cupid elbowed me on the couch as the movie continued, making me realize their conversation hadn’t stopped. “At least this one here is still wearing matching socks.”

“I take pride in my socks,” I said, crossing my arms with an indignant sniff. “That’s the way I’ll know I’ve gotten too fat and really start hating things.”

“Oh, like the day I found you terrorizing the residents of Sleepy Hollow fifty years ago?” Clara chimed in with a hearty laugh.

I looked away again. “I was going through a thing. I was starting to find my inspiration again.” I kept my arms crossed. “I don’t have to defend myself.” In 1962, I had fun that Halloween as Sleepy Hollow celebrated the 172nd year of the Hessian. I made sure to introduce the believers to my Hessian. The stallion with his green glowing skeletal patterned fur roamed the woods, making reverberating neighs to scare wandering humans. Clara had been visiting a relative in the small town, and ended up scared by Hessian and I. I had been in a foul mood that day, and ended up scaring just the wrong person. Clara punched me in the jaw out of reaction, breaking my horrible mood. I had confused her with my laughter at first, but soon I explained my situation, and she understood. She introduced herself as Clara with her Scandinavian accent and invited me back to her sister’s cottage outside of town for tea to make up for punching me.

_“I don’t drink.”_

_“It’s not alcoholic. It’s tea.”_

_I shook my head. “No I mean I don’t drink anything. Or eat. It’s a long story, but that part of me doesn’t work. Hasn’t for a long time.”_

_Her eyes brightened. “Fascinating. Regardless though, come back with me for a bit. Or are you busy this evening still?”_

_I exchanged glances with Hessian and he snorted, tossing his head._ “You have some time yet. The Shadowbats are doing their jobs. Vlad is doing well leading them. _”_

_I nodded. “I have a bit of time.”_

_She led me back to the cottage and I rubbed my jaw, feeling it start to bruise. Clara looked back at me, her face going guilty. “We’ll put some ice on that when we get there. Not much farther. I’ve been trained all my life to be on alert. I spar with my husband on an almost daily basis.”_

_When I looked, I saw a ring I hadn’t noticed before. I felt a twinge of sadness but locked it away. I had moved on, or at least I had convinced myself I had. “That’s an odd sort of practice for a mortal.” I looked at her expression change subtly. “Then again, I don’t think you are mortal. No, that punch was too firm. And the fact that you could see me and weren’t scared by the horns or the marks… What is your last name?”_

_She went quiet for a moment, her boots crunching the dry leaves. “Claus. My maiden name is Clara Claus. My married name is Clara North. So yes, I knew about you.” She looked back at me and smiled. “My husband has treated me well since I was introduced to your world as Mrs. Claus.”_

_I frowned. She looked nothing like her depictions. North at least played the part well. No, Clara was thin, tall, blonde, and didn’t wear glasses. Her clothes were tight where it mattered, and when I looked closer, I noticed the outline of a sword in a scabbard under her long red cloak. “There’s no way you’re Mrs. Claus. You’re not… grandmotherly.”_

_She stopped short and burst out laughing. She put a hand to her face as she reigned in the laughter to giggles. “No, no I’m not. But see, you didn’t know that. The less who know what I really look like, the better my chances, no?” She picked up the trail again. “But you’d know all about that. There are no true stories of the Spirit of Halloween. Only of… other creatures of the night.”_

_The way she said it meant she knew. And if she knew, North did. If North did, most likely all of the Guardians did. At least she was being nice about it and not jumping down my throat for falling in love with a monster. I had heard it enough from the others when I was in the lair. That I was too sweet a girl to be sleeping with him. I wasn’t sweet. I was polite. I had accepted the corruption. It was what I wanted. He did what he had to do to survive. It wasn’t pleasant to the ones he extracted fear from, but what we did, we were no different than a predator in the wild. We did what we had to do to survive._

_And it was fun._

Looking back on it, Clara never judged me. Her and Cupid, they both never did. To be honest, I was still hesitant to come back to the lair, even after everything with Lucifer. Even after I was shown my Boogeyman had changed where it mattered. I had brought Clara and Cupid to my tower and asked their advice. I needed to know if I was doing the right thing. I hadn’t told them about the visit from Manny. At that point, I wasn’t sure if I had been given the gift or not.

The two knew the whole thing. They knew everything that had happened, the good and the bad. They helped me realize I had to weigh the good with the bad and see what stood out more prominently. Sure, I didn’t have a boyfriend who would sweep me off my feet, do anything I would ask him to, or be romantic all the time, but what I had did matter. I didn’t want the sappy crappy life. I wanted him back. The spark was still there, and the trust was almost back. There would always be a part of me that would worry he would slip back into his madness.

“This redhead keeps reminding me of Tooth,” Cupid said. “They sound exactly alike.”

“What, the girl Isla plays?”

“Yeah, she sounds like Tooth. I’m not going to be able to look at her the same without imagining her curse up a storm.”

I frowned at the two. “You know, I can kind of hear it. Damn, now I’m going to picture her as a woman really into drugs and kind of dumb.” The baby fluttered a bit, something it did from time to time. It usually didn’t bother me. This time it must’ve rested on something uncomfortable in there. “It’s like I swallowed a dragon.”

“Well hey, you can call him that.”

I glanced at Cupid. “Him?”

“Well yeah. Masculine aura. It’s a bit faint, but it’s starting to shine through.” His face paled. “Oh fuck you didn’t know, did you?” He clapped a hand to his mouth and took it away. “I’m so sorry if you wanted it to be a surprise. I thought you knew.”

I shook my head and let out a short laugh of surprise. “A boy, huh? This should be interesting. And really, name him Dragon?” I looked to the bump in the blankets and smiled. “But Drago, now that sounds like a powerful name.” I felt a slight sting in my eye and I blinked, feeling a tear fall out.

“Is… Is Hana crying?”

I wiped it away. “Shut up, Clara. I’m not crying.”

“Oh my—Hana’s really crying!”

I laughed and wiped a few more stray tears away. “Shut the fuck up, bitch face. Just wait until you eventually get pregnant.” I frowned. “How the hell haven’t you? All your organs work.”

She shrugged. “We just…” she frowned, “we just have no time for kids.” Her frown deepened. “That makes no sense, huh?”

“None whatsoever.”

Cupid wiped his brow in a dramatic way. “So glad I don’t have to deal with that.”

“Oh yes you do. You’ll eventually put Psyche through it.”

“Not if I don’t want to. Magic like that, remember.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, god of love. You and your magic sperm.”

He frowned. “I was making it classier than that, but whatever.” He nudged my arm. “Regardless, aren’t you happy we’re here?”

“Of course. I needed the break.”

“And you’re not mad I told you the gender?”

“Not in the slightest. Kind of wanted a boy anyway.” I shifted up a bit on the couch. “It’s settled then. Drago and I thank you for wanting to spend time in the lair with me to keep me company.”

The two smiled and turned back to the movie. Clara narrowed her eyes. “Hana is that…” Her expression brightened. “Oh my, you still have all those Disney tapes? I would have thought you would have found all the disk versions.”

I gave a sheepish smile. “I’ve had those forever. They’re not all originals, but quite a bit are worth a pretty penny. I still have the VCR here too. They all work.”

Her movie ended and the two jumped up to look through my eclectic collection. They both took out a few, making a small stack. I quirked a brow. “I thought you brought a sack full of movies?”

“The rest were raunchy romantic comedies and hysterical porn,” she said nonchalantly, showing that the vodka bought in Russia was at work.

“Oh yes, because that’s what I want to watch with my friends. Full-on porn.”

“Hysterical full-on porn,” she corrected, taking out her disk. She popped in the first tape. “This is now Disney night. And I demand that you make this boy a Disney child.”

I laughed at her enthusiasm, my hand over my eyes. “Of course I was going to provide him the option. Daddy dearest is going to make him a David Bowie and horror movie fan, I already know that.”

Cupid almost choked on his sip of drink. “He likes Bowie?”

I shook my head and held my hands up as Clara sat back down. “I don’t ask. It’s a thing he likes. That list is small enough as it is. I need that list.”

True to their word, they made the rest of the night a Drunken Disney Delight as they had called it. Songs had been sung, memories had been shared, and Clara had demanded I take future Drago to the parks in Florida. When I pointed out I wouldn’t blend in at all, she had drunkenly declared that she would design some sort of cloaking device and that there was no more debating the topic. When Clara put an end to a discussion, she made it clear there was no more to the topic.

As dawn approached and they couldn’t stay awake any longer, Clara made a portal in the main room for them and summoned her ice horse Frostbite. The mare appeared under her mistress, hauling her into the saddle. Cupid materialized his wings. They gave a last drunken farewell before they disappeared through the portal and it closed behind them. I shook my head and returned to the den. I leaned and rubbed my lower back, hissing at my stretching muscles. “At the halfway point, Drago. We can do this, right?”

“Who’s Drago?”

I jumped and turned around, realizing I wasn’t alone. He must have shown up out of my line of presence, completely slipping in under my radar. “A name that was thrown around tonight. Clara and Cupid stopped by and kept me company.”

He slipped into the shadows and emerged behind me, replacing my hands with his much stronger ones, making me purr and melt at his touch. “Awfully gender specific, isn’t it?”

I wanted to slap my forehead as I realized what he meant. However, all my limbs were tingling as he worked the kinks out of my back. “Cupid let slip the gender. He said masculine aura.”

His fingers stopped and he stood in front of me, making me look at him through my hazy, at ease vision. “A boy?”

I nodded. “Congratulations Mr. Pitchiner. You’re having a son.”

He grinned as I moved around him to sit back on the couch. “Drago, you said?”

“It was a good suggestion. It sticks for some reason.” He fluttered again and I still reacted to the touch. “Mainly because he feels like a tiny dragon.” I sank back into the recliner part of the couch, feeling the pressure taken off my back again. The movements had been terrifying at first. I had no idea what the little thing was doing. When he had reassured me it was normal and that the child was only moving, I started looking forward to feeling them every day. Now he was stronger and he seemed to be restless that night. “He won’t sit still at all. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Wouldn’t you grow tired of your surroundings if you were encased inside the same pod for your entire life?”

“I guess.” I tried running my hand over the fabric of my long black nightdress to sooth my son, but it wouldn’t work tonight. I jumped a bit as Pitch materialized on the sofa, propped up on his elbows while his hands slipped under mine. “Excuse you, mister. Where do you get the right to touch as you please?”

He chuckled. “Besides the fact I am your teacher and your master, I retain certain rights to touch my woman when I wish.”

My smile faded a bit. “He calmed down when you started talking. Keep doing it.” For once, his expression threw me. He actually looked… uncertain. My breath caught in my throat when I realized he had probably never had a chance to do this with his daughter.

He stayed silent for a moment, his only motion coming from his finger’s gentle and subconscious strokes. Just as I was about to ask him something to get him to answer, he filled the silence. “So, you’re a boy, huh? I guess those little rhymes were right.” I pushed at his shoulder and he laughed. “You’ll understand that one someday. And I’m to understand we’re to call you Drago? Better than something like Bradley.”

“I never said I liked Bradley,” I interrupted. “I only said there was a Bradley in my family.”

“Whatever the case, Prince Drago sounds better. The son of fear and Halloween needs a strong name.” We both went stock still as Drago did something he hadn’t done before.

He gave his first real kick of the entire pregnancy. My heart stopped and I gripped his hands. “Keep talking.”

He nodded. “Good to know you approve of your heritage. You come from a long history of terror. Well, longer for me. Your mom’s still new at this gig too.”

“Oh go… jump off a cliff.”

“You’d miss me too much. Don’t worry, Drago, Mom’s not always this pissy. Sometimes it’s worse! And her hair turns into snakes!”

I laughed and slapped his hands lightly. “Stop making me the nastier villain here!”

“Oh alright. Your mom is really a beautiful and wonderful woman,” his smile faded, making mine match his in worry, “and she’s scared of you. For you. It’s her first time being a mother, so take it easy on her. It’s my job to scare her, not yours right now.”

My laugh came out light as a knot formed in my chest.

“You’ll love it out here with us. We’ll show you all the best music and books. We’ll make you a Bowie fan as well.”

I rolled my eyes. I knew my Boogeyman too well.

“I will, at least. Mom will make you a Disney baby.” He lowered his voice, though I still heard him. “After you, I’ll be sure to get you a sister so you can be spared the torture of princesses.”

“Boys can like the movies just as much as the girls, Dad. And what do you mean ‘get you a sister’? You’re only getting one of these things right now. Besides, for every princess, there’s a prince making her one.” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Or a king making a woman his queen, in your case.” Drago kicked again and I couldn’t have cared less what else Pitch would have said. “I think he likes the idea of being a prince.” The child kicked again, though the kick was starting to be aimed somewhere not pleasant.

I arched my back. “Sorry to say but you’ll have to wrap this up. He’s starting to kick my stomach and it’s not going to be pleasant for much longer.” He nodded in understanding and continued to talk to the bump, feeling it move gradually right to where I didn’t want him.

It was stupid that I had had morning sickness even though I didn’t have a working digestive system. My stomach still held acid, but it was filled with the fear essence, where it sat to be absorbed. It was great that I would be missing out on the constant urges to pee, but it didn’t save me from emptying my stomach the other way. Luckily, while we had been “dating” again before Lucifer came into the picture, I had spoiled him with hot running water in the house attached to my tower in Germany. In one of his fear high-induced genius moments he figured out how to replicate modern plumping and electricity. It was amusing how he had gone from a content, stoned daze to a modern day engineer in an instant while I had continued to enjoy my own ride. He had sent his Nightmares with the instructions to send back to his lair while he stayed with me. I hadn’t expected it to actually work. In the end, he spoiled me by having the bathroom made into a private area just for us to access, which made it a godsend when the morning sickness had eventually started.

As it had turned out, his fearlings made wonderful carpenters over the course of two nights. To be honest, I think the spacious tub and the waterfall-like shower made the final decision in me living in the lair again. Kidding, of course, but you had to admit, having a private, low-lit oasis is a deal closer. Especially after how we had broken it all in. I mentally flicked my head to focus off the hormones.

I flinched at a kick too close to my gut, letting out a soft sigh of pain.

“What did I say about giving her a hard time?” He chuckled and got up, holding out a hand to help me out of the chair.

I lowered the recliner and let him heft me to my feet, letting the nightdress fall around my feet. I had liked it when I was creeping around maternity sections of a mall one night when I was tired of scaring. It even kept my boobs supported while they grew a size.

Pitch had liked it due to the fact they accentuated the larger assets.

I had rolled my eyes at him. Despite how inhuman he claimed to be, he was still a typical male when it came to his hormones. I felt my stomach heave as Drago’s foot collided with it. Before anything went awry I faded into the shadows, something that was getting more and more painful to do as they days went on. I emerged in the bathroom just in time as my stomach rid itself of whatever bile was being stored in there.

All at once Drago righted himself, and fell still as he apparently wore himself out. When I came back out, I wasn’t given time to react as I was led to bed and told to sit up straight. He sat behind me and straightened my spine more before he rubbed firm circles into my lower back.

“You could probably get me off right now just like this,” I muttered around occasional purrs as he hit sore spots all over.

“Not my intentions, but it’s nice to know this is helping.”

“It always helps.” He adjusted my back as I slackened from the pleasurable tingles. “And I’m sorry I’m having trouble keeping the fear you bring back for long. I’ve never felt so easily drained before.”

“Like there’s a limited amount in the world.” He stopped for a moment and placed the dark stone in my palm. “It’s been filled again anyway.”

I put my fingertips to the stone, activating the fear within. I felt the essence be absorbed into my skin, passing through my nerves before resting in my gut. “You have no idea how much I love you right now.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” He leaned me back with him so he could work out tension over my chest. “The fact you’re purring like a pampered cat is giving it away.”

“Mm, you spoil me so, Master.” I used his legs as arm rests as I took in more of the fear, mind light as he worked out the night’s knots. “Really, I wouldn’t expect to be taken care of like you’ve been doing.”

“Oh I have other thoughts in mind for when I’m through here. My intentions are not pure, be assured of that.” He lightly trailed his fingers over my clothed nipples, sending a shock right to my core. They had become exceptionally sensitive and he took every advantage of that. He kept his touch light as he circled over the buds, making me start to squirm. He got a little carried away and held on to my breasts, making me wince. “Ah, damn it, I forgot.”

“It’s alright. Just have to take it easy for a little while.” I relaxed against his chest, keeping his gaze. “Don’t think you’re done, mister. There’s a few other places that are aching.”

He grinned. “Of course, your legs must be tired as well from hauling around the extra weight.” He shifted from behind me, letting me lay against the pillows he had propped up. He threw me by actually pressing firm circles over my thighs, sending warm tingles through my body.

“You really know how to ease this discomfort,” I purred.

“You’re giving me all I ever wanted. Why wouldn’t I do this to help?”

My breath hitched. “Oogie…” His grip stayed firm as he followed the grain of my muscles, turning me completely to butter.

“Though I believe this dress, as lovely as it is, is getting in the way.” He started tugging it up and I raised my hips for him to hike it over my waist. “Mm, that’s better.”

I bit my lip as his grip ran up to the juncture of my hips, dangerously close to my slit. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

He hid his grin against the exposed skin of my thigh. “I might be.”

I tilted my head back as he lightly teased me through my panties. “I will get you back, you evil son of a bitch.”

It was his turn to purr. “I’d like to see you try. I really would.”

I gasped as he pressed harder. “Just because I’m carrying your son doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.” I moaned. “Mm, or tie you up and make you suffer.” He pressed harder and my hips twitched against him.

“You have no idea how much you’re turning me on right now. Though I don’t see how I could suffer if you’re the one with the ropes.”

He pulled the panties aside and stroked my clit directly, making a whimper leave me, though I growled against the pleasure. “Fuck… I’d find some way.”

He cackled into my hip. “I don’t think you could make me suffer. However…”

He stopped everything. His strokes, his weight, it all left me. I glared at him as he took off his coat, watching it separate from his arms. “You’re going to make your pregnant girlfriend very angry and unsatisfied if you even think of doing what I know you’re thinking of doing.”

He feigned a look of hurt. “Why, I’d never leave you unsatisfied.” He fluidly transitioned to a grin, sending a jolt of arousal through me. “No, I’d just tease you. Make you beg for me.”

He motioned for me to lay down and he leaned between my legs when I shifted down, starting his teasing again with his tongue. “Once this baby is born and I don’t have the lump on my gut, the tables will be turned, Mr. Pitchiner.”

“What will you do to me, then?” His eyes locked with mine, his sinful grin still prominent. “Assume I give you total control. What will you do to make me yours?”

I hesitated. This wasn’t something I usually did or said. I had no problem being a creature of darkness like him, but I was still cautious. I never wanted to say or do anything that would turn him off to me. In the past, I had only tied his wrists together and pinned them down as I rode him until my legs gave way. As for talking dirty, it wasn’t usually much.

“Don’t be afraid to say what you want. You’re actually getting me hard right now.”

I swallowed my trepidation, spurred on as he trailed his tongue over my clit slowly. “I-I would demand you strip down and kneel.” His tongue swirled around the bud. “I’d bind your arms behind your back, so you couldn’t fight my control. I’d strip for you, running the soft fabrics over you to get you aroused.” I gasped as he shoved his fingers inside me. It was a game.

“Over what part of me?”

“Mm, over your cock.” I bit my lip. “I’d touch you only enough to leave teasing trails over your skin.” My head titled back, and I stopped caring about everything. He was starting to feel too good. “I’d make you give me pleasure. And if you didn’t, I’d correct you. I’d pull your hair when you did something right.” I ran my fingers through his short locks, doing just that and making him moan against my flesh. It was a pain he found pleasurable, just like many others. “You’d have to be rewarded, of course, but it will—mm, oh fuck—will have to be earned.”

“What will I have to do?”

“Make, ah, make me scream. Oh God, Oogie…”

“Keep talking.”

There was a slight strain in his commanding voice. I glanced down and saw one of his hands stroking himself while he pleasured me. “I’d demand you close your eyes. I’d give you pleasure in small doses. Bring you to-to the edge and let you hang there.” I couldn’t focus for much longer. I felt the small tingles flowing through my nerves, setting me ablaze. “I’d make you beg me to let you come. Even then I wouldn’t let you. I’d need you to stay hard. To want me so badly you’d do anything to come. And if you tried to see what I was doing, I’d bite your thigh and stop everything.” A sharp flash of pleasure shot through me, radiating from my clit.

He hissed against me and cursed.

“I’d shove you on your back, still demanding your eyes stay closed.” I reached a hand back, gripping the fabric of my pillow firmly as my body became wound so tight I almost couldn’t breathe. “I’d use your cock to stroke my clit, letting you slip inside just barely.” I whimpered and clutched the pillows harder as my hips rolled against his grip. “Mm, Baby, just like that.” My hips raised off the sheets, but he followed relentlessly, growling possessively into my skin. “I’d slide on you when you least expect it, and—oh shit…” I fell back into the pillows as he made me come, rendering me weak, unable to do anything besides roll against his ruthless ministrations and cry out with every small pulse he created.

He followed every twitch greedily, never stopping. I couldn’t breathe. My chest was too tight to allow anything but cries of desire. My grip in his hair wound tight. He growled into my flesh, the unexpected vibration triggering an instinct to bear down for the briefest of moments. A cry stuck in my throat as I went rigid for only a second. Only then was I able to remember how to breathe.

I let go of his hair, letting him slow his pace. I started laughing breathlessly as he grinned at me around his flicking tongue. “What are you smirking at?”

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve made you writhe like that. I’m enjoying the memory.” He shifted over my body, mindful of where his weight rested. I gave him an amused smile as he slid forward on his forearms, his lips brushing mine. “You’d deprive me of material when I am out for nights at a time?”

“Well if that’s what you need it for, by all means. But why stop there?”

He caught my lips with his, both of us letting out a heavy breath. I followed him as he leaned back to pull off his pants, his whole body backing his kiss. “What else?” he said against my jaw. “What else would you do to me?”

I cried softly as I felt his jagged teeth find purchase in my neck. I was slightly surprised he wanted to keep the game going. “You wouldn’t be allowed to touch me,” I said, gasping at his displeased rumble of a growl. “You’d have to tell me what you want to see touched.” His legs parted mine and I tilted my hips to him.

“Mmn, good thing you’re not in control tonight then.” He laid his cock against my slit, thrusting against my still-sensitive clit. “I don’t think I can wait like you’d command.”

The friction was getting me off again. “If you did I’d make the next four months hell for you.” I gasped as he pushed inside, keeping his pace the same. I clutched at his shoulders, moaning into his neck.

His hand ran over my scalp and gripped my hair, pulling slightly. He held himself up slightly with the other, gaining more balance. He took my lips with his and groaned against my skin. His pace faltered. A harsh tug in my hair ripped a moan from my throat.

I dug my nails into his skin, my cries borderline whimpers against his hard thrusts. My legs wrapped around him.

By then we were both kissing whatever we could reach, leaving playful bites along the way. We cursed against skin warming up from our combined heat.

My walls clenched against him, setting me off. A guttural moan from him let me know he felt it too. I urged him on, threatened him if he were to stop. Our little role play was far from our minds.

He pulled away from my skin, his jaw clenched. Not a moment later he pulled out, groaning through his teeth as he spilled on my belly. We struggled to remember to breathe. I caught him staring, a small smirk showing.

I didn’t get to ask what he was smiling about. He tilted my chin and took my lips again, gentle for once.

“Feeling better now?” he asked against me.

I let out a hum of approval while he stole another kiss. He got up from the bed and I stretched what I could. “Much. Though I’m sure you could say the same.”

He tossed me a towel from the bathroom. “I’m not carrying another person around all day. And it always makes me feel better.” He retreated under the sheets.

“Ah, so I have a full-time job as mom officially now?” I hefted myself up and tossed the dress as far down as it could go. Once I was sitting up I leaned over to address the convex of my gut. “You hear that, Drago? You’re a job for me.”

He merely kicked in response before settling down again.

“How do you do it?”

I looked at Pitch over my arm, tossing a bit of my wayward hair to see him better. “Hm? Do what?”

“You have no experience with this, but you know just what to do. Yet here I am, my second-born, and I still know nothing.” He came closer and went to put his hand on the bump— Drago— but he hesitated. “What if it was just a fluke? What happened before.”

I put my hand on his, pressing it to where I had felt the kick. “Only one way to find out. I don’t see why he can’t learn his father’s voice as well as mine. He hears me all the time. Daddy needs some time too, I’d think. Just give me a minute.”

He nodded and let me get up. “Go rid yourself of foul breath you might get while you sleep.”

“I’d rather not kill you.” I said as I went into the bathroom, plucking my toothbrush from the holder. He had his own and it didn’t go unused. Just used less.

“Oh no, I don’t think I’d be able to handle my woman’s odious stench first thing in the evening.”

I paused with the prepared brush next to my jaw. “You’re pushing your luck, Kozmotis.”

I gripped the sink at the faint trace of his growl. “Fine, I appreciate you thinking of your lover before you’re even conscious.”

I quickened my routine slightly. It wouldn’t hurt to be hasty one night… Toothiana could go fuck her feathery self. I spit the foam into the sink.

“Come on, Hana, it’s been a long night.”

I tsked him when I left the bathroom. “Patience, love.” I slipped under the sheets next to him and he came close again. I laid comfortably as I could on my side. I looked on in surprise as he shifted down, resting his hands on Drago, his head near my chest. Once I realized what he was doing, I smiled and lightly ran my nails through his hair.

I don’t know when I fell asleep, but his gentle rumbling persisted even after I lost consciousness. I wasn’t sure how much his wars made him miss the first time. I wouldn’t prevent him from missing this a second time. After all those years alone, he had his family.

And for once, I had mine.


	15. When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stayed by her side for eight hours, muttering things I doubt she remembers to this day to keep her as calm as I could.

Time: The first year

 

I kept my distance as we traveled to Germany to gather our fill of shadows. Luckily, Hana hadn’t seemed to notice the growing path I veered on Onyx. She seemed content to see the work of the killer currently stirring up the town. I felt a twinge in my head. I was just glad to get an easy fix. I needed a distraction. Needed them more and more often. So often I started to fill a shadowstone with extra fear, so I could tap into the excess and forget boundaries existed within the confines of my thoughts.

I stiffened as she stopped Hessian and looked back at me. “Is it much farther?”

I shook my head, keeping my voice neutral towards her. “Not much. There’s been another murder just today, I can feel it. We should probably travel onward by foot.”

She nodded and got off from her horse, letting him dissipate into the shadows. I did the same with Onyx.

I led the way through the dense woods. I had been meaning to teach her how to travel short distances through the shadows, but one, I couldn’t fathom how to teach it to another, and two… I couldn’t keep my head straight.

She was my student, but she wasn’t afraid of me. She was quick to snap back at a quip. She had a surprisingly sharp wit for a human female, from what I understood from my observations. It was when she started to challenge me, and perfectly answered my prodding teases I had started to take notice. I believe it was her access to the palace books in her long spare time alone that helped her immensely.

She unknowingly took the lead and I checked our perimeter. I wasn’t sure if this killer would be mad enough to see us and react or not. Our pace slowed as we felt the energy of a village close by. The energy felt heavy, full of screams, final fears made real. My jaws clenched together and I growled at the intensity of the fear. This was as real as it got.

I had to lean against a wall as a fresh wave passed through. It was a new fear being put together, of throats being slit in the night. Of those wondering if they were safe with what locks they had. I put my hand to my head for a moment before closing myself off to the fear. I hadn’t expected such strength in the terror. I looked around as my mind steadied itself, teetering on the edge of a high. “Hana?” I frowned, sobering a little faster than normal as she was nowhere in sight.

I found her a moment later, sitting on a ruined wall, staring at the ground. I knelt down and knew within a moment of seeing her eyes what was wrong. With a rational train of thought, it was a sort of allergy in the fear. She was reacting poorly to the true terror.

I took her in my arms and called for Onyx, leaning through the motion as she appeared beneath us. I had us take the fastest route home. I wasn’t ready to give up on something I wasted ten months on. It hadn’t been entirely horrible, anyway.

I didn’t dare enter her mind. I didn’t trust my restraint. Instead I watched as she slipped unconscious, and I could feel her fears. They were fears I had avoided reading from her since we had met. I had wanted to give her that much privacy. I didn’t need to know what made her do what she did. I just needed to know it all made her content. Happy, even.

Onyx sank away and I slipped into the shadows myself, taking Hana to her room near the entrance of the old palace. Since she had insisted on bathing still like a normal human, I had let her stay closer to the water. I used my shadows to pull back the sheets to her bed, laying her down. She would have to sleep it off, unfortunately.

Her fear gripped my mind and kept me frozen where I stood. The whole time I had been teaching her to hone her abilities, only once had she let me feel her fear. In her defense, waking up after your body has been altered is not exactly a pleasant experience. Her fear was different this time. It was a seizing terror I had felt so long ago as a human. Of having everything taken at once. Her greatest fear had changed from when I had found her almost a year prior. She feared the day we would part ways, when her training was over. She feared being alone for eternity.

I stepped around to the other side of the bed, laying over the furs that kept her warm. I still didn’t trust myself with the state of my fear high, but I could still speak. 

If she heard me I really didn’t know, but I felt I had to try. I told her of the Fearlings, but still kept my daughter a secret. I told her stories of the days I was a dream pirate, of the days I was such a ruthless, conniving man not afraid to do whatever it took to get a job done. I told her of Sandy, of the Man in the Moon. I told her how I had been trapped here. Of how long I had wandered the shadows in silence.

It was a very long, horrible fear high, but I managed to talk her through it when I felt her fear rising. Besides her quiet shivers of a mild fever, I realized the stillness of her quarters. She didn’t have much in the way of light, from what penetrated this far down. I understood her fears.

I wasn’t entirely ignorant of where she had originally come from. I had let my whispers of witchcraft slither through her village a week prior to her execution. I used my talents to pass the time, and yes, I had found myself in her home a few times. Instead of other children, she had stolen away with a few of her father’s books. I had taken no interest in her. A literate woman was no new thing to me. I hadn’t noticed at the time most women had been illiterate for centuries. I visited their dreams and manipulated their fears, not observed them.

It had surprised me to see her in the gallows, and she ended up the only one. From what I could hear in my vantage point, she was being charged with witchcraft, sexual seduction, and heresy. The last caught my attention. I knew that much about humans that they usually always turned their thoughts to a higher powerful being. Some had entire pantheons, others prayed to one. Christianity had started in their time of the early BCs, and became a legal religion around 313. From then on, it became one of _the_ religions.

In villages like hers, if you didn’t believe, you were thought to work with their opposing force, a being they label many things, but The Devil is what I’ve seen most in dreams. Which made no sense, for if you did not believe in God, how would you believe in his antithesis?

I saw the fear rise around her in a beautiful rich mist as the noose was fitted around her neck. I could hear her raspy whimpers from where I was. She had to have been crying for a long time. I didn’t pay attention to the accusations thrown from the crowd. I only focused on siphoning the terror from her.

She was no different from any other I had observed. She wasn’t, until the fear touched my skin. The contact took away my breath and I looked up at her just as the trapdoor gave way.

She had been the first I had actually watched die.

Before, the fear would be brief and I’d leave, or it would be so gradual I could enjoy it while everything slipped into blissful silence.

With hers, I couldn’t explain what I felt. All I knew was that it made me watch her. And I never stopped feeding from her fear.

I knew why she feared being alone. She had always been that way. She questioned, and if you questioned, you were alienated. Even in this life she had been given, she would remain that way. Once I had no more to teach her, she would be on her way. If she was indeed to be keeper of the day the dead have been most active, I’d make sure she would be ready.

I blinked as I realized I had tried to touch her, in some way I wasn’t sure. I brushed her hair from her face, behind her ear. I took in the sight of her horn emerging from that side of her head. They seemed to stay at that size, small and mostly out of the way, a slight mix of orange and scarlet. The dark markings on her face had thrown me when I had seen her again, but they were more fitting. As was the shorter hair she had decided on having.

I found myself stroking her hair, but didn’t have the mind to stop. When had I noticed the silence had been slowly eating away at me? When I first heard her laugh. I remembered what it felt like to have a woman just close by when she was brave enough to touch me, knowing I wouldn't hurt her. I would find excuses to make her do both. When I would ask her opinion on an idea, she would add in her own suggestions, usually something I hadn't thought of. She had been more observant than I. I suppose from the perspective of a protege, any difference in mood would be noticeable. She had patience, and a good eye in mood shifts. She knew how to draw a fear out, to make it sweeter and potent. 

I laid closer to her and kept her going through her fears. All the while my mind raced.

When had I started to love her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP asking person B “trick or treat?” where both trick and treat is hot sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW by any means, and is a challenge to myself. And I mean, come on. You all love it. You tell me so. Naughties. ;)

It wasn’t unheard of for me to be a little… rough on the dawn of November 1st each year. I’d be more playful, mischievous, and just a little more evil. I’d make sure some dreams were plagued with fears of the monsters in the movies coming to life the night before, helped by my shadowbats. I’d fuel the excitement, the fear for the coming night where my power would rise in full. It left me giddy in a way as I would look for humans to scare. The most convenient were the pre-teens exploring graveyards in the countrysides. A few rattling bones, shifting earth beneath their feet, and several of my wandering spirits later, the graveyard would be filled with fading shrieks that slithered down my spine as they would run as fast as their legs would take them. I leaned on a grave marker after one such scare, chuckling as one of the boys slipped and scrambled in the dirt to break free of gravity.

I siphoned the fear from the air, feeling it rush down and up my spine, over my limbs. I let out a breath and shifted my weight away from the marker.

Rustling in the bushes next to the road not five feet from me caught my attention. Another boy emerged, fastening his pants.

“You, guys, what the hell?” He looked around and caught sight of me in what quarter of light Manny was allowing that night.

I held my hands up like claws. “Boo.”

He tripped on his pants as he ran towards his friends. “It’s him! It’s the Boogeyman! Fuck, you guys were right!”

My giddiness faded to confusion and left me angry. “The hell…?”

Hands on my shoulders let me know immediately what really scared the boy. “I think it’s time we returned to Italy. Your ‘bats can finish the rest.”

I turned in his grip, suddenly frustrated. “That was my scare!”

He rolled his eyes. “I only came to fetch you and happened to be standing there at the time.” He grinned. “Really, Hana, it’s as if you sound jealous I can be frightening just by standing still.”

Oh, he did not want to play this game. Not tonight. Not when I didn’t have complete check on my abilities. “Don’t test me, Kozmotis. This will be one night your pet does bite back, I’m warning you.”

He looked surprised for a moment but rose to the challenge. “You think so? I may have to muzzle my pet if that’s the case.” He took hold of my arms. “Italy. Now.”

 

We stumbled through the doorway, his teeth tickling my neck and making me laugh. “Stop, I have to be mad at you!” I heard the door close at the same time he pushed me to the wall. His hands took purchase on my skin, one arm tight around my back and the other hand on my thigh.

“Then be mad,” he all but growled into my skin. “Do something.”

I felt the fear slither into my mind. I pushed at his chest hard, keeping him at a distance. He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I knew it was something he accepted from me. I flicked my gaze over him and stepped around him. He turned to follow me, but stood still. I sat on the bed and hooked my leg over the other. “Strip for me.”

He cocked a brow. “Or?”

I drew from the shadows and formed one of my twin blades, keeping my attention on it. “I’m not afraid to turn this on you. Not tonight.” I put my free index finger to the curve of the blade. “Though I have learned a thing or two with these effects over the century.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Test me and find out, General Pitchiner. Your call.” I pointed the scythe at him. “I believe if we were to be in battle, you’d be my prisoner of war.” I wasn’t sure when the fear high had kicked in, but there was one thing I was sure of.

His grin said he didn’t hate the idea. I lowered my scythe as he pulled his jacket from his shoulders. “You’ve caught me unarmed, and superbly off course.”

“That’s the plan. Wouldn’t they call this an ambush, love?”

He took off his boots and tossed them aside. “Using a beautiful woman as a distraction? Yes, that is one of the slyest ones.”

I purred as he reached for his pants. “And the most effective in history. What is it about men and their weakness of the flesh?”

He smirked again, somehow still looking down on me. “Oh I don’t know.” He pulled the zipper slowly, my gaze following him. “I don’t think it’s only men.” He advanced on me and I allowed it in a lapse of judgment. He hefted me to his hips as he continued to take advantage of my control slip.

I gasped as he rolled his hips against me, sending a numbing shock from my clit. Each roll pushed me back on the bed, my back sliding against the sheets, letting him kneel between my legs.

“You know I’m aware of what makes you weak.” He unfastened my shorts and shifted them down just enough to run his long thumb over my clit. “Don’t deny it.”

I felt a surge of power run under my skin. This wasn’t how tonight was to go. I held my scythe to his throat and he stilled. I pressed my free hand to his chest and he rolled over without complaint, his eyes curious as to what I would do next. It had been a long time since I turned a weapon on him. Even longer ago did it end like this. He swallowed, his adam’s apple pressing against the blade just enough to nudge it. I let the weapon dissipate and leaned up on my knees, sliding the shorts and panties down as far as they would go, making it a deliberate show to touch myself in front of him.

He surprised me and laid perfectly still while I shifted to take the garments off. His gaze was unnerving, but the surge of power kept me going. He watched as I straddled his hips and ran my hands over my chest, tugging my sweater in a tease.

A tic worked into his jaw, but he didn’t move. “Pants. Off.” I took off the top as he moved under me as best he could. No sooner did he still I was on him, both of us moaning against the sudden intrusion. It was all I needed that night. I rocked against him, holding myself up on his chest, keeping him pinned to the bed. His hands held on to my thighs as he let a few rolls slip against my own. It felt good, so I didn’t stop him. His fingers dug against my skin as he tugged slightly. A groan slipped between his teeth.

His head tilted back, an amused moan passing through. “Gods I love Halloween…”

“Mm, compliments won’t win you any points, General.” I gasped as he pushed in exceptionally hard. “But they are highly valued.” He used his grip to sit up, but I pushed him back down. “Ah-ah, naughty boy.” I leaned up on his chest again, unable to stop my grin.

He showed his teeth, his amusement slowly fading. “Wicked, vile woman.”

I gasped at a jolt of pleasure just when he dug his nails into my skin. I rocked with him. My nails bit against his flesh and I purred. “Keep going. Say something else.” I rocked my hips faster and leaned back.

Faster than I could blink he hooked his arm around my back and twisted our bodies so I was under him. In the same fluid motion he pushed into me hard, shoving me back. He held my wrists down and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips. “Enough of your games, Serah,” he rumbled against my lips.

I couldn’t think. His weight pressed to me as his lips traveled to what lay bare of my neck. “Mm, what games?” My loose tongue betrayed me. “I think it’s sexy you once held that much command. And that I can take advantage of you whenever I wish.”

He chuckled into my flesh, his gaze flicking up to meet mine. “Do you, now? I’ll have to keep that in mind.” His hips jutted forward, making both of us moan. His body laid on mine, his arm sliding under my head as the other rested on my hip.

I trailed my leg higher from his hip, over his side. With a small motion of my fingers I turned his attention from my chest to my eyes as I noticed his wandering gaze. “I’d rather skip to the fun part.”

There was something about those dangerous, jagged teeth that had never failed to reduce me to nothing. His grin was overtaken by a moan and his hips jerked out of his rhythm. “Mm, I knew I loved you for a reason…” He shifted just a bit and rolled his whole body against me. I couldn’t breathe as his pace outmatched anything I could do.

He kept his teeth against my neck, grazing, biting, nipping. The hand under my head gripped tight in my hair. Every so often his lips would press to my skin, his breath almost too much to bear as it passed over me. I held on to his back, feeling his slender muscles work. He moaned against my neck and I felt my sex quiver. My head fell back, exposing my throat. He shifted his lips to what showed of my scars. Only whimpers could escape my throat, but he knew. His grip in my hair tightened and he groaned. The ripple came again, and again aided by his thrusts.

He let out a heavy breath against my throat just as my sex was set ablaze, his friction making it all the worse. My nails and teeth dug into his skin as my thighs held him tight. I all but screamed into his throat as he continued on. I could only move for a moment before my muscles locked around him again. My breath came out in short, quiet screams as he made the grip useless.

“I believe I’m no longer the prisoner, Miss Eve…”

“I g-guess not.” I moaned into his neck. “Can you ever forgive your enemy?”

“I think we can work something out.” I heard him give a soft grunt and a curse. The hand on my hip vanished right before he pulled back, leaning up on the arm that once held my hair hostage. He bruised my lips with his and let out a heavy breath against them just as flecks of his seed hit my belly.

I let out a huff of amusement into his skin. “I believe that should make up for it.”

“Mm, give me a moment to regain my senses.”

I couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped through slowing breaths. “Score one for Hana. I’ve finally managed to fuck my boyfriend’s brains out.”

He relaxed his head to my chest, not able to stop his own laugh. “Well I was enjoying the moment.”

“That will be the treat portion of your night then.”

He crossed his arms on my chest and rested against them. “I should have expected as much. Though I am curious how much the tricks have changed over the past hundred years.”

I smirked, a sudden flare reignited. I drew from the shadows and shoved him to his back, giving him no chance to think. “Given the amount of time we have to make up for yet… your trick is that you thought you were done being bottom for the night.” I held on to his shoulders and leaned over. “You’re sorely mistaken, Oogie.”

He cackled as he ran his hands from my hips to my sides. “You have no idea how badly I missed Halloween…”

My confidence faltered for just a moment. I did know, actually. He hadn’t seen me at the time, but… The way he moved each year said much. Once he had stopped by a pile of pumpkins I had added one of my own to many hours prior. And strangely… “Can I ask you something?”

He frowned. “Of course.”

“A long time ago, I saw you out on Halloween. I don’t know if you knew I was around; I kept to the shadows.” I bit my lip. “I honestly didn’t want to see you then. I’m not sure, but do you remember a pile of pumpkins outside a Victorian house? Just one in particular, in the early nineties.”

“Yes.” His amusement had all but faded. “I know what you’re talking about.”

“What made you stop?”

His hands ran up my arms. “I saw a familiar style in the face. That and it spoke of many years of experience with a carving set. I knew what one was yours.” He smiled again. “You have that little signature of yours. The skull.” He tilted his chin up towards my collar. “That skull.”

I touched the cool metal and nodded. “You caught me. I’m rather fond of it.”

“Glad to know I made the proper choice when I made it for you. I had to stop that night. Knowing you still used the symbol, still wore the collar… Everything didn’t feel as hopeless.”

I tilted my head. It wasn’t odd for him to vent to me, but this was a little different. He spoke very little of his madness the century we were apart. He vaguely told me why he had struck back, and what had led up to it. That was about it.

He took my hand with his and shifted my weight so I laid over him. “Days and nights had seeped together again. I’d be awake and working long periods of time, creating Nightmares where I could. However, when the leaves started to change, time slowed down. Every year in October there was an ease in the air.”

I moved to lay between his legs, my arms crossed over his hips. “What made my month so special?”

“I had grown so used to your energy, I suppose. I could tell if you had been near.” His hand gripped my arm lightly. “It reminded me to breathe.” His fingers pressed and brushed my skin. “November would always come too soon, and the familiarity in the air faded away.”

I grinned. “Admit it. You missed me that whole century.”

“How could I not?” He met my grin. “Every year missing out on this was torture.” I bit my lip through my grin, a flash of nerves passing though me as his tone dropped slightly, forcing his voice into a growl. “Knowing what I was missing out on, I had to use my imagination.”

“I’ll admit, every year wasn’t that much fun alone. It just wasn’t the same.” I let out a rumble of a laugh. “Was that all you missed? The sex?”

He propped his head up with his opposite arm. “I missed that voice of yours. The scratch always could send a shiver down my spine. And your laugh. I always wanted you in a good mood to hear it.”

I purred. “You know just how to get in a girl’s panties, Mr. Black. But don’t pretend you didn’t miss the sex.”

“Oh I did.” He chuckled and turned his gaze down to my covered chest. “Give me a few more minutes and I’ll tell you exactly everything I missed about it, while I show you at the same time.”

“You’ve got thirty seconds.”

“I can work with that.”

I straddled his hips as he sat up with me in his lap. “I love you, Pitch.”

“I still don’t see how.” He chuckled as his lips brushed mine. “Of all the things you could have done as keeper of the dead, guardian of the veil, you chose to let shadowbats roam rampant as demons through the streets.”

I shrugged. “I was still a little bitter. Though I had the children that were taken returned, if you’ll remember correctly. The humans like to exaggerate in their tales that the children were never seen again. And it was totally their idea to dress their kids as demons the next year. I was surprised at the idea.” I pressed my lips to his briefly. “Now, what was it about this you missed?”

“It might take a while. I still haven’t had enough time to make up for the century.”

“I don’t mind.” I glanced down at him, testing his reaction. “Not like I have anywhere to go.”

“Good. It’s better if you stick around. As you said, it’s not as much fun to celebrate on your own.”

I let a laugh escape my nose as I leaned my head to his. It wasn’t often he let his walls down, even around me. In that case… his real trick would wait for later. I didn’t want to ruin what I had at that moment. I shivered as a cool breeze slithered over the skin of my back. The trails of fear it left behind gave it away as his shadows. “So I suppose a son and five years hasn’t been enough?”

“Not even close. Now shut up and either fuck me or I fuck you. Your choice. You’re not the only one who had an overdose of fear tonight.”

Oh yeah. His trick was for sure waiting for the morning. If I’d be able to walk then.


	17. Chapter 17

Filling out a request for Hydr0g3n. "I do want to make a request that you write more about what happened during the hundred years they were apart." So here's a short snippet for you, and for all you lovely readers, in the early two-thousands, about 2002-2008. Commentary is always appreciated for improvement. :)

* * *

I wandered the streets, admiring my work up close. I'd been more invested the past nine decades. It had been a welcomed distraction at first, and then it became second nature to become absorbed in research throughout the years. Phobias were becoming well more defined through the efforts. All it took was prodding and poking about in their dreams to find their truest fears. Poke the right people, and movements can be made.

Children ran past me, giggling over their haul of candy. Some complimented my appearance. Mothers and fathers paid me no mind. To be expected. It was a neighborhood of exasperated parents only keeping up with tradition. They wouldn't see me to begin with. The children though…

Oh it was such fun holding conversations with those kids. The looks on their parents' faces is always priceless.

I stopped at a particular batch of pumpkins and looked down at one I had placed myself. I had taken up carving more seriously in the last ninety-three years. I had developed a chemical that would let the pumpkins last about four months. So, whatever I made in those few months were added to a small pile of others, and they were randomly distributed everywhere that celebrated Halloween.

This one in particular looked over the other pumpkins, its face in a contorted and sharp-toothed grin.

It was a much better alternative to abusing the fear high to forget. I still did not want to absorb too much fear, even after monitoring my intake for over forty years. It had been a bad time for awhile. On and off, really. Since then, I kept to my work. It kept me going through the quiet nights.

I sighed and turned away, continuing down the sidewalk. I shoved my hands in my heavy jacket, trying to get a little warmer. I had been a mess when I first ventured out on my own. I think anyone would be a little disoriented after being with someone for over three centuries. Everything physical and mental still stung, so I looked for anything to numb it. With no digestive system, I turned to the fear high.

In one of the years we had taken a break from each other, I had come across a house in Germany. I rigged it up, and followed the changing cultures and times of the mortals. Anything I deemed acceptable, I adapted the home to. I slowly adjusted it, but it met all my needs. I had a tower built attached, which mainly led underground to my workshop. So, I had a place to live, at least. I made sure to keep it off the grid, finding ways to siphon what I did need.

I kept the home and myself up-to-date on modern designs and kept it comfortable. However, none of it helped to cure the silence.

I was stopped by a child complimenting my horns and eyes. I smiled. "Thank you for paying this old soul a kind word."

She held on to the skirt of her princess costume, twirling back and forth. "You're really pretty. One day I'll be as pretty as you."

I laughed. "I don't know, I'm not princess material."

The girl's face scrunched up. "I hate princesses. I like dragons!" She held up her fingers like fangs and growled. "It's mommy that forces princesses on me, but dragons eat them!"

I had to admit, I liked this child. "Well you go on and like whatever you want to like. You know what you like, and no one else can tell you otherwise."

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Hana."

"I'm Felecia."

"Felecia, who on Earth are you talking to?"

I looked to a woman in her mid-thirties. It became clear that she was living through her child the moment I saw her thick make-up.

"My new friend, Hana."

The mother rolled her eyes. "I have no time for this imaginary friend thing. You know we have things to do in the morning. I don't have all night to drag you around."

I could almost feel the disappointment radiating off the girl. "Don't fret," I said. "It means she doesn't believe in the spirit of Halloween. But you do. Never let go of that belief."

Felecia nodded and her mother assumed it was to her. "Now come along." She started walking away.

Felecia followed, albeit a little slower. "Bye, Hana."

I waved to her, crossing my arms. It was sad to see, but so long as I stuck around to influence enough while I could, I had a better hope for the future. Lucky for me, children always believed.

I felt a chill crawl up my back and I whistled for Hessian. My part of the night was over for another year. I returned to my home, ready to at least attempt to sleep. Some years had been better than others. Most I was able to let out a good portion of my pent up power and sleep with ease. Others, the frustration could turn to one of few ways. Anger, anxiety, or lust. I prayed the residual energy would be kind to me this year. After a few years straight, anger or anxiety would actually have been welcome. Anger moreso. I got very creative then with my own nightmares. Anxiety would at least make me move, and give me an excuse to work on projects around the house I'd been wanting to do.

I had my answer when I woke in the middle of the day. My vision focused on the empty space on the left. I held a hand towards the never-used portion. I scoffed and retracted it. I got up, needing to do anything to keep my mind occupied.

Depression was a new turn for my energy. I hated Halloween that year.

* * *

I always managed to run into her. I never approached her. Her letter and her avoidance of me spoke volumes. As did the gem she left behind. I always kept my distance in the shadows. Watching her work was a guilty pleasure of mine, if I could run into her at the right time each Halloween. It was never on purpose. I never found out where she was to be there. I just always found her.

That year I hadn't. It was early bicentennial. By then, she had been gone for almost a hundred years. I had kept to myself, collecting Nightmares at a quicker pace. It was the only way I could interact with anyone. The only way I could find a distraction. Even it didn't help for long.

I owed her more apologies than words could ever cover. What I had done in the past clawed at the back of my mind each time I saw her, each time that initial shock of sight wore off. After I had sorted out my priorities and realized how badly I had screwed up, I had no idea why she stayed as long as she had. I respected her wish for space.

It didn't stop me from always managing to run into her, especially on her night. On a night where I wouldn't be surprised if she gutted me on the spot from her spike in power. On a night were I realized I'd never have a chance to even try to fix it all. This was one such night. I watched from a distance as she defended a girl, and then sadly waved goodbye.

I watched her call for her horse and vanish through a portal. My flesh crawled as children ran through me from my back. I wished that sensation was one I had forgotten.

In those last three centuries, I had managed to forget what I was like to sleep alone. I had forgotten silence.

Now, after almost a hundred years, I had forgotten laughter. I couldn't remember the feel of another body. Everything was still again.

I continued to work through the night, using her power to my advantage. Nightmares were easier to form those nights, which only fueled my army greater. I silently thanked her help, welcoming memories of working together. If only she didn't hate me, this whole plan could have gone a lot faster.

I retired to my lair as the last of the thirty-first faded into the horizon. I wouldn't need to go out for a while as the Nightmares grew in strength on their own, and the fear I gathered would suffice for days. I needed the time, I found. The silence had long since stopped being heavy, but it was still a lingering presence.

There was nothing that could be done. Not from my point. I didn't want to. As my mentality had slipped, so did the hold on my temper. No… If anything were to even begin to be fixed, it would have to be from her.

I shifted to my side in bed. The long, unused right side stared back.

Once, I had tried everything in my power to rid myself of lingering human emotions. I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to become the monster I felt I was.

I sighed and forced my eyes closed again.

I had learned long ago, I could still be a monster, and be in love. It was like the first time it was stripped away so many lifetimes past. I only had drive to keep me going again. My plan was my final shot. It had to work. I just needed more time.


	18. Chapter 18

When you are a creature that lives for centuries, there are very few resources for many things. Especially when only a few of your vital systems from when you were human worked fully. When anything went wrong, it was difficult to find a solution.

So when I found myself doubled over in waves of pain from my abdomen, I did the only thing I could think of.

“Here, hold this to your gut”

I took the warm pack from Clara as she came back to my living room. “You’re sure that’s what it is?”

“If Manny promises something, he does not go back on his word.”

The wave of pain subsided and I unclenched my jaw. “I don’t remember it hurting so much.”

She plopped onto my couch and unpaused our show. “It’s also been, what, how many centuries now?”

“Over four. Yeah, I guess that would have something to do with it.” I pulled my throw over the heated pack.

“I’d imagine reproductive organs starting up again would be pretty painful in itself. So how are you going to tell Pitch?”

I groaned, a mix of pain and realization. “Does he have to know right now?”

“Uh, yes? I mean, he is your boyfriend again, isn’t he?”

“Yeah but…” I sighed and tilted my head back. “Clara, I’ve been sterile the whole time I’ve known him. And when we actually were trying and had to give up…”

“You’re scared to give him false hope.”

I nodded.

“I didn’t realize someone like him wanted children of his own.”

“It’s complicated.”

She held up her hands and leaned for her drink on the coffee table. “I won’t pry.”

A knock sounded from my door just as another wave of crippling pain made me groan. “Can you get that? It’s Cupid.”

“Yeah, sure.”

I closed my eyes and felt her get up. He did deserve to know. I just wasn’t sure if I was ready to tell him he had the potential to be a father again. We were still figuring out when to start packing my things to go back to Italy. A thought jolted my nerves as Cupid said his hellos, making me curse and groan.

“Well fine, excuse me for being nice,” he chided.

“No, sorry. Hi Cupid, you beautiful land mermaid.”

“That’s better.” I saw him hold up a pillow. “Psyche uses this when the pain is really bad. She said you could borrow it.”

“Tell her she is an angel,” I said and took it, immediately hugging it to my aching gut. They both took places on the couch, and I felt a little better physically. Mentally I was sorting through a lot more. “This means I can get pregnant…”

“That’s usually what menstruation means.” Clara picked up her glass. “And isn’t this why he should know? I thought we covered this.”

“As a guy, knowing you can potentially get your woman pregnant is usually something good to know,” Cupid interjected and then retreated to the kitchen, something I kept stocked up just for them.

“That means no more random sex marathons.” I sighed and felt the pain receding for the time being.

“Not without protection.” Clara started laughing at her own statement, unable to breathe for a moment.

“What the fuck is so funny about that?”

“Imagining him fumbling with a condom is all. I mean, he’s lifetimes out of practice, at least.”

Despite myself I snorted as well. “Laugh it up, bitchface.”

“Honestly Hana, it’d be good news,” Cupid said as he came back in. “At least then he can be careful and know why you want to be cautious as well.” He shrugged and sat down. “Or immediately get knocked up. Whichever works for you.”

I put a hand to my head. “Guys, we just got back together a few months ago. After a hundred years. I don’t think a baby would be a good idea right now.”

Clara spoke up again. “You started dating again in October, didn’t you?”

“Yes, and your point is?”

“Three months is enough time to figure this out, especially after you were together three hundred years.”

I got up to stretch my muscles, to alleviate some of the lingering discomfort. “Remember what I said earlier. About being barren all the years I lived with him?”

“He’ll have to know eventually, Hana. It’s better to know, right?”

I sighed and found myself standing in front of my workdesk.

“For now, just watch TV with us. Tell him when you see him next.”

Just then, my front door opened, allowing said Boogeyman in to my living room. I don’t think he was expecting Clara and Cupid, just as much as I wasn’t expecting him that night.

“What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t know I needed an excuse to see you.” Pitch nodded to the couch. “Though I suppose I should have sent notice ahead. I wasn’t aware you were entertaining tonight.”

“We were actually just leaving,” Clara said and got up, tugging Cupid by his arm as he let out confused sputters into his cup still at his lips. “Wouldn’t want to get in the way of any ‘marathons’, now would we, Cupid?”

If looks could kill, I would have set Clara on fire from where I was standing. Before I could say more I had to grip the back of my chair at my desk. It felt like my gut was tearing itself to pieces.

“Hana, are you alright?” There was no mistaking his concern. I heard the door close, and I knew we were alone.

I let out a heavy breath through my nose. He had to know. I nodded to the stairs, leading to my bedroom. “We need to talk.” 

* * *

 

“So we could have children now.”

I nodded in his lap while he stroked my hair, soothing what he could of my discomfort. The lull of the television hanging on my wall blended in to the background. “I didn’t want to tell you, in case it was a fluke. I didn’t want to give you false hope.”

“It’s a bit to process after all this time.” He took it in stride as I gripped his hand tightly at another wave of shredding pain. “If it works, it works. If it doesn’t, at least we tried. Whenever you’re ready, that is.”

I let a heavy breath sift through my nose. I laughed to try to keep myself from crying at the pain. “Feels like I’m going through childbirth right now. I think I’ve got it covered.”

He chuckled at least and I looked up at him. “Not what I meant.”

“I know.” I hugged Psyche’s pillow to my stomach, curling around it. “If you don’t mind acting like a mortal man for awhile, I think it’d be best if we waited a bit. At least until I’m back in Italy.”

“Like a mortal man?” He frowned, genuinely confused, making me laugh again. Clara’s mental image from before entered my mind.

“I mean we need protection, at least for now.”

“Ah, that.” He shrugged. “Whatever makes you more comfortable.”

“Do you even know how to use one?”

“Hana, I’m immortal, not dead. My people were just as advanced as civilization is now. That goes for protection for sex. Amongst other things.”

I hissed and gripped hard on the pillow. “I really hate Manny right now.”

“It will pass.”

“Yeah, but I can still hate him a bit. I didn’t realize accepting this would make my uterus tear itself to little pieces.”

He hummed in amusement. “I’d offer to finish what I started so long ago with him, but alas it is not in my power.”

I gave a sharp breath and the pain receded again. “It’s alright.” I kept my gaze forward, not really focusing on the TV. I shifted in his lap. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I initially wanted to take you out tonight, but this is just as satisfying.”

We went quiet for a bit. I only partially took in what was playing on the flat screen. It seemed my organs had settled, if only for the moment. My mind was settled for good, at least. There was just one more thing I needed to know. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I know you were ready over four hundred years ago but… I mean, so much has changed with both of us.” I chanced sitting up, flinching a little. “If this is real, if it isn’t just a fluke, are you okay with it?”

“Of course. That hasn’t changed.” He put his hand to my cheek and I leaned into it. “For now, we take it a day at a time. Just relax.” I nodded. “And, after the pain is gone entirely, let’s get you back to where you belong.”

I laughed and nodded again. “Sounds like a plan.” I groaned against a sudden claw-like grip around my insides and leaned back to his lap. “Until then, I’ll be here, hoping everything is still in place.”

He chuckled. “That’s fine.” I felt his strong fingers on my neck, slipping under the collar. “Take your time. We’ve waited this long.”

I nodded, the pillow against my gut in a vice grip. There was no way Psyche was getting it back for quite a while. At least I knew for sure it would all work out, no matter what happened. And, as much as I cursed his name, I did owe Manny so much for what he had given me. Given us. I just wished it wasn’t so painful for reproductive organs to come back to life.

I wasn’t sure when I had fallen asleep. When I woke again, the TV had shut itself off, sending the room into utter darkness aided by my heavy curtains. Light, even breaths let me know he had fallen asleep as well, still sitting up against my small pile of pillows. I uncurled from the tight ball I had subconsciously made around the pillow, hissing softly as the muscles slowly stretched out.

“Mm, hey.”

“Hey yourself,” I answered, shifting to the right side of the mattress. “Come under here with me.”

“Too tired for innuendos.”

I laughed as I heard clothes rustling and sheets moving. I still kept Psyche’s pillow close-by, just in case. His body encased mine, his arm resting over my side, stroking my stomach.

“Are you feeling better?”

I nodded. “It’s subsided for now. No way to tell if it’s done for good though.” I glanced at my clock, seeing it read 6AM. “How long were we out for?”

“Not sure. Doesn’t matter.” He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable. “If you’re feeling up to it, we can go out at nightfall. I’m sure after all that pain, you have some frustration to let out.”

I closed my eyes, feeling exhaustion tug at my body again. “I may have a few ideas to use.” His random appearance that night was something I didn’t realize I needed. My friends were able to produce distractions, yes, but they couldn’t provide what he could. I rested my hand to his, feeling his fingers entwine around mine. “Kozmotis?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for showing up tonight. And for taking this so well.”

He laughed a bit. “What sort of man would I be to take this badly? I’m a vile, despicable, soulless creature, but that doesn’t mean I hate everything. Knowing it’s now possible, I can finally rest easy.” He went quiet for a moment before adding, “What I’ve been searching for all this time, it can be put to rest. So in that, I should be thanking you, Serah.”

I frowned to the darkness. “How so?”

“We can both send more evil into the world, for one.” He chuckled as I elbowed his ribs. “That, and our family can now grow. I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

I could only hum a response. I realized I had worried over nothing. Despite the lingering fears I had, I felt more prepared of what could come. And I knew he would be right there with me, no matter the outcome.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Glasgow. Pitch's POV.

_The familiar darkness held me tight, constricting my chest. I had become numb to the writhing sensations of the shadows long ago. The quiet whispers blended together into soothing white noise millennia past._

_A light caught my attention. Firelight. A torch at the end of a long, stone tunnel. It screamed familiarity to me. Curious, I ventured towards the torch, my heart beating quicker against my chest at each step. The shadows started to pull back._

_The whispers began to speak out of rhythm as I walked. They still blended together, but more random. The torchlight grew brighter, and a door came into view. Solid wood, with a heavy lock. Beside the lone door stood a chair and nothing more. The shadows swirled over my chest, trying to pull back. My heart began to hurt with its pace._

_I knew that chair. I knew that door all too well._

_My steps stopped two feet before the door. I knew what was behind it. I shook my head, but could not step back. My throat tightened._

“ _Daddy?”_

_My heart stopped. I couldn’t breathe._

_“I’m scared, Daddy. Where are you?_ ”

_“It’s not real.”_

_“They’re hurting me, Daddy.”_

_I closed my eyes. My fists clenched tight._

“Daddy?”

I slowly pulled out of sleep. I wasn’t sure if I was hearing things or…

“Daddy?” The little voice whispered again.

I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep a few times. My daughter stood in front of me, her hand on the raised arm I had been laying on. “Evilyn?” I croaked through the sleep. I cleared my throat and sat up, keeping quiet as I realized Hana still slept. Her clock read that it was only eleven in the morning. I wanted to groan. I’d only been asleep for two hours.

“I can’t sleep.”

I nodded and slipped out of bed. I gently led her around the mattress and we silently left through the door. I almost felt sick with the pace of my heart. The only nightmare I still kept did not return often. “What is keeping you awake?”

“I don’t know. The sands won’t come for me.” She gripped my hand as we walked down a flight of stairs and took a right.

I could only hope my nightmare didn’t keep the golden sands from visiting my daughter. We arrived at her bedroom and she returned to bed, only slightly disturbing her cat. The creature merely let out a disgruntled noise and rolled over, stretching its small limbs in the process.

“You didn’t look like you were sleeping okay either, Daddy.”

“You caught me.” I sat on the edge of her bed as she got under her covers. “Even Mommy and I have our off-days.”

“Can you tell me a story, Daddy?”

“I believe I can do that. What would you like to hear?” I had gathered quite a few tales over the years. I could give her something from anything. At least for as long as it would take for her to fall asleep.

She shrugged. “Anything. You always have the best stories.”

My brain quickly sifted through volumes of thousands of years of stories. Before I knew it, I had already started speaking. “A very long time ago, not terribly far from here, there lived a race of folk that made their home in the stars.” I paused, almost wanting to switch my choice. Her eyes made me keep going. “On one star lived a family of three. A man, a woman, and their daughter.” I felt my heart pick up again.

“Were they happy on their star?”

“Yes, very much. When the father was home.” I shifted a bit. “The father was in the military, and unable to see his daughter for long periods of time. But when he did get to see her, he knew why he continued to fight. He knew he would do anything for them.”

I watched her nod, which surprised me. “Just like a daddy should.”

I let out a breath of a laugh. “Yes, I suppose so. The girl had a passion for ships like her father, and of travel of the stars. While he was on leave, he helped her build her own ship, showing her how to care for it, teaching her everything he knew.”

“Did her mommy like it?”

_“Kozmotis Pitchiner, she is going to hurt herself out there! She’s too young!”_

_“You worry too much, my love.”_

_She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, watching our daughter fawn over the vessel. She bit her cheek. “Oh alright. If it makes her happy… Just… promise me she’ll be okay.”_

_“I promise. She’s safer out there than anywhere else.”_

“Her mother wasn’t thrilled about the idea, but knew that her husband knew how to sail. Wasn’t much to argue there.”

“That must have been so much fun, sailing in the stars!”

I nodded. Even after so many years I could still remember the cosmic winds filling the sails of the _Nightmare Galleon_ , of the creak of the wood as we’d hid a cloud of dust here and there. There was a feeling like no other, being in command of your own vessel, the most feared being in the cosmos.

“What happened to them?”

“Her father taught her well. She’d slip off in the night to sail, much to the disapproval of her mother. She loved that boat.” I glanced up to the doorway and my heart stopped. Hana leaned in the frame. “Every day that he was home they’d sail together in the stars.”

“And they got to sail all the time? Wow!” She yawned and sank a little deeper in her pillow. Her eyes looked heavy. “Did he get to stay home? Did he get to always sail with her?”

“Yes, eventually.” I shifted off the bed as I heard her breathing start to even. “Eventually.” I left quietly, closing the door behind me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded. “She couldn’t sleep.” We started back to our room.

“Not like you to use history for a story.” She bumped against my arm. “You know you can talk to me.”

“I know. But there’s not much to say.” I felt her shrug. “What?”

“If you say so.”

I bumped her arm this time. “Really, what?”

She shook her head. “It’s your business. I’m not going to pry.” She stepped back into our room and got into bed. I, on the other hand, still stood. “Come back to bed. Unless there’s something still on your mind.”

I nodded and joined her, her body instantly curling to mine for warmth. I heard her let out a soft moan before I realized I was running my hand over her arm. “Realizing I’m a lucky man, is all,” I muttered.

She hummed a response, showing she was almost asleep again. “And we’re lucky to have you,” she said and got more comfortable.

I huffed a laugh and shook my head in amusement. Only she would say something like that to a demon. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I let myself succumb to sleep once more.

_The door stared back at me. The chair still sat empty. The sole torchlight reached it’s glow as far as it could, offering no warmth despite the heat._

_“Daddy?”_

_I stared at the door._

_“Daddy, what are you looking at?”_

_I shook my head, surprised to hear the voice coming from behind me. I followed it, seeing Evilyn standing there, confused._

_“Come on, Daddy. I don’t like this hallway.”_

_I shook my head, taking her hand. “I don’t either, Lyn. Why don’t we get out of here?”_

_She nodded and started to lead me away from the torch. “We should find Mommy! That would be so much fun!”_

_“I think that’s a great idea.” I looked over my shoulder, watching the torchlight dim the sight of the door. “Anywhere is better than here.”_


End file.
